


Vien

by amphisbaenawormlizard



Series: The XY Zone Evil Empire [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, But a real threat, Coercion, Derogatory Language, Dominance, Dystopia, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Feelings, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Medical Examination, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Misogyny, Non-Graphic Violence, Objectification, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Slavery, Starvation, Unhealthy Relationships, Victim Blaming, Violence, it's not BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 58
Words: 45,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amphisbaenawormlizard/pseuds/amphisbaenawormlizard
Summary: Vien crouched in the corner of the empty cell. It was like a terrible dream, one of those that tormented her on Argossyne. With her throat raw from all the screaming, she embraced her naked knees, shaking with horror and helpless rage. The girl wasn't able to tell how long she waited until voices could be heard from the opposite side of the entrance to her temporary prison. It was, apparently, her former nemesis who came at last to reclaim his lost property.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It’s very tiny part of my elaborate domination fantasies taking place in an imaginary universe or rather a bunch of related universes, where women are kept as slaves. They have one planetary system of Argossyne in their possession and the heroine - former free woman - comes from there. The universe itself was partly inspired by the first Star Wars movie later rechristened as New Hope which I watched as a teenager when I started to write these stories (Argossyne like a rebel planet and The XY Zone as an evil empire), albeit without aliens. My main inspiration was The Second Jungle Book though. Technically, it’s kind of fanfiction to it because main antagonist/protagonist evolved directly from Mowgli’s character, even if he soon ended as full OC. Here he is called Artri Nathoo (which should be read like ‘nat-ho’ not like it’s originally pronounced in canon verse) Kennert because I saw it as somehow unfit for “the greatest physicist since Albert Einstein and Walton Smith” to have the name meaning “the frog”.

Vien crouched in the corner of the empty cell. It was like a terrible dream, one of those that tormented her on Argossyne. With her throat raw from all the screaming, she embraced her naked knees, shaking with horror and helpless rage.  
The girl wasn’t able to tell how long she waited until voices could be heard from the opposite side of the entrance to her temporary prison. It was apparently her former nemesis who came at last to reclaim his lost property.

“Do we have to restrain her?” the guard asked.  
“It won’t be necessary,” the blackmaned replayed, that voice perfectly familiar to her.  
“Are you sure? I must say she put up really crazy resistance... “  
“Am I looking like the one who can’t cope by himself with a frightened solitary female?” Artri said with unconcealed contempt.  
“As you wish, Mr. Kennert,” the caretaker complied.  
“I certainly wish,” stated the dominant male with a sneer, “Now leave us alone. I will call you if need be.”

“Please, get up,” the physicist said as soon as Gordon and his friend closed the door. “I have brought you something to wear. I’m sorry we didn’t show up earlier, but I have to keep up appearances. Vien?”  
Young woman did not say a word. She only tightened her grip on her knees trying to shield herself with crossed ankles.

“Squirrel, please. I promise nobody will hurt you anymore.”  
She wasn’t eager to believe him at all but the prospect of covering her nakedness was tempting enough. Vien took a chance.

“Well,” she said in a hoarse voice. “Throw it to me and don’t look while I dress.”  
“As you wish,” agreed the man.

The girl pulled on colourful leggings and a knee-length tunic with a long sleeve.  
“Where are you taking me?” She dared to ask, trying to stop her trembling but to no avail.

“To the safe place. As much as it can be safe for a girl like you anywhere in The XY Zone. There we will discuss the best outcome without witnesses and think about further steps.”

“I’m ready,” the woman said, proudly straightening herself to her entire height, which wasn’t that much in comparison with her owner.  
“Well, all right, now this”. The man pulled soft leather collar out of his pocket. The woman shuddered at the sight. She barely stopped the urge to throw some bitter comment.  
“Is it necessary?”  
“Sadly, yes. But thank you for your understanding.”

He approached her cautiously to fasten the incriminating object around the girl’s neck while trying to touch her skin as little as possible.  
“Okay, now let’s go, you half a step ahead of me with your head down. I will instruct you where you should turn.”

The physicist’s vehicle very far and they could get there with no interruptions. Still it tired her enormously after all the stress of her captivity and long questionings. So it was the matter of minutes until the sleep claimed her despite all her worst fears.


	2. The awakening

A few years after the events in the prologue.

 

“Viv, please don’t do this. Squirrel, can you hear me? Doctor, do something, is this the end of your abilities?” Kennert was losing all his control.

“There must be the way,” said Tommy Fisher, who came to support his friend.  
“I’m afraid that you should have thought about it before you insisted that your slave must carry this child to full term. Vanellan and me warned you it could kill her even way before delivery.”  
“I did not think it would happen,” the physicist moaned. “You were warning me about this every single time. Why now should it be different?”  
“Well, Mr. Kennert, it seems you’ve exhausted the pool of miracles falling on your slave’s blood-stained womb,” the medic said coldly. “It’s unbelievable that we’ve at least saved her child.”

“Vien, I’m sorry.”

It was hard to remember how many times it was said already but he still hoped that the slave would hear him.  
“I should not have broken my promise. But I couldn’t bear the thought I would have to part with you. Because when you got pregnant, the first time after that, which fruit we lost, I was hoping living child would bring us closer and you will never ever want to run away again. That you will love me at last if I would be good and caring for you. Your coldness and distance you showed me was the worst insult best proof of my ultimate defeat. And then I desperately wanted to punish you for what you do to me. Because no other woman has resisted me as long as the mother of my offspring. It was petty and low. Persecution of your women, public humiliation and lowest of all - accepting obvious risk to your health. I hoped that maybe the awareness of danger would lead you to true humility and to seek solace with me. But it turned out I have underestimated you again.”

“The mistress. She’s awakened!” Heather ran to him breathlessly.

“Who are you?” Asked the woman, looking at him with wary eyes. “And what am I doing here? Was there an accident?” Her eyes went to the intravenous wires that nourished her. “If I had an accident than you are presumably a doctor.”  
“No, I’m not a doctor,” Artri whispered, holding back the urge to grasp her viciously into the tightest embrace. “The actual doctor will come soon to check your condition. You’ve been in a coma for the last week. That’s why your memory is not at its best at the moment.”  
Saying this, he had no idea if he wanted for a slave girl to regain all her memories of previous events. Because, maybe, it would be the best for everyone included if she will forget about all that trauma forever. And then they’ll both be able to start everything from the beginning.

“If you are not a doctor, what is such an angelic creature doing next to my bed? I do not think I’ve ever seen anyone as beautiful as you. Are you even real?  
Artri was not used to lose his ability to speak in the face of any woman, but the charming innocence of that one made him unable to come up with anything.  
Before he could think about it, another maid came in. It was Lea who carried a shapely bundle in her arms.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but I assumed when you wake up for good, you’d want to see your youngest.”  
“Lea, not now,” Artri chided her.  
The girl hesitated but Vien was quicker. “No, no, let her come in. Please. Can I see?”  
“Okay,” agreed the physicist reluctantly.

The maid came closer to her mistress’s bed. She felt unsteady, not sure if she won’t be punished. Their master did not look pleased at all. She put the bundle on the pillow, revealing the dark head of the sleeping baby.  
“How beautiful,” said Vien. “Is it yours? Boy or girl?”

Lea, shocked by such reaction of the mother, did not know how to answer.

“All right,” the man came to her rescue. “I’ll take care of her. Leave us alone with Seth. I will call you if you will be needed again.”

“That’s a son,” he said to Vivianne. “And Lea did not give birth to him. This is our child.”  
“I ... how is he ours? The woman stammered.  
“Yours and mine,” Artri said calmly. “Pregnancy and childbirth were difficult. You’ve almost died because of complications. Doctors could rescue you but because of the hypoxia caused by the hemorrhage, your brain sank into a coma. That’s why you don’t remember many things.

“But wait,” Vien murmured. “She said it was my youngest. I thought it was nonsense but now I wonder... Does it mean he has a brother or sister?”  
“He has three elder brothers, including twins.”  
It was clearly too much and the poor thing has blacked out.


	3. The awakening part 2

When she woke up again, the baby was gone, but there was still worried male sitting by her bed.

“How are you?” He asked with a very uncharacteristic uncertainty. “Do you remember who I am?”  
“Yes,” said the fallow haired woman, “Mysterious angelic being insisting to be the father of four of my children? This is probably the craziest thing that ever happened to me. How could I forget that I am the mother of such a bunch of kids? Unless it’s some kind of sick joke.  
This last sentence would suit perfectly Vivianne before the incident.

“You do not have to take my word for it. When you’re stronger, I’ll let you see all of them.”  
Vien contemplated all that revelations for quite a while.

The man did not interrupt her. He was glad she would not mind him staying at her side for now. If she would tell him to leave he would comply. He would do anything she could demand of him.  
The male was already wondering how much he should tell her. He didn’t want to lie to her and preferred not burden his partner with any potentially triggering things which could be fatal for her mental stability in that fragile post comatose state.  
He swore to himself that if she’ll be permanently incapable of regaining her lost memories, everything will be revealed to her, eventually. But only when such emotions would not be dangerous for her anymore.

A loud grunt snapped him out of his thoughts.  
“Excuse me,” said the slave “But I have to ask you something.”

“Go on,” He tried to smile reassuringly.

“If we have an offspring together, it means that ... “  
Here she stopped, blushing charmingly.

“Well, these babies were not the fruit of artificial insemination,” he replied with a hint of a smirk.

“Ah, yes,” the girl snorted, “I think I should have guessed it. But if so how should I address you? Because I can’t remember your name.”

“Artri Nathoo Kennert.”

“Oh, no!” Vien covered her mouth with the hand.  
“This famous physicist from XY Zone?! I knew you felt familiar. But how? Have you joined us? I mean…” And then her pupils widened in a sudden fit of stifling fear.

For a moment Artri thought his victim has just regained her full memory of former experiences.  
“Please do not get too excited,” he asked pleadingly. “I’m not a threat to you. You’re safe, I swear!”

The woman eyed him suspiciously for the long moment but after a while she visibly relaxed.  
“I do not know why and maybe I’m stupid, but I believe you,” she confessed unexpectedly. “I think you are too beautiful to be as bad as they told us in the place I come from. Besides, apparently, I wanted to give you these kids, so you could not be the worst, right?”

Artri did not know again how to respond to this question. It was better to be silent than to blurt something regrettable. The stake was much bigger than just his good name.  
After the doctors could say she’s out of the danger, the time will come for his confessions. For now, he needed to keep her in the best possible mood and try to calm all her fears.  
He must also talk to servants and guards. No one may talk to a slave about the past unattended by him. It will be best if he limits the contacts of outsiders with his woman. He’s perfectly capable to take personal care of the treasure almost miraculously restored to him.

“It was not always perfect between us,” he said carefully, “but I will do everything I can to make you never regret trusting me again. Believe me, I was so close to losing you I will not waste another chance, especially since I’ve almost stopped expecting it after all these days.”

“It sounds very serious.” The woman tried to make herself comfortable in the sheets, a mischievous glint in her cobalt blue eyes.  
“Just like…” And then she turned away, hiding her face in the pillow.  
“What were we talking about?” Her self-confidence soon returned after initial confusion. “Well, so how should I call you?”


	4. The awakening part 3

“Normally you have called me master. Unlike the rest of women in the household who were strictly forbidden to use that title.”  
“I see...”  
“Yes, but I wanted you for a long time to address me by my second name. The one my mother gave me. I never really met the woman who birthed me so it’s the only thing I have from her besides my genes. And mitochondria.”  
“If it pleases you master I can try this,” she whispered tasting that word so new to her.

And then that spark again. He wasn’t used to such lightness and almost frivolity from his slave who behaved more like a martyr since that broken promise of his. And now she was flirting with him? She did. It was rather exotic notion but not an unpleasant one.

No matter how nice it felt important business was waiting. “I’ll call the medics. We should probably get rid of those IVs but I have to be sure.”

The man has returned after a few minutes.  
“All is settled. They soon will be here,” he stated somehow cheerfully. “And now a bath.”

“But you’ve said we can’t exactly detach those so…” she asked with uncertainty.

“Of course not. I’ll wash you on the bed.”

This unexpected offer visibly shocked her. “You can’t!”

“Why not? I have seen your body countless times. I saw you giving birth to our boys. And it was me who’s been tending to all your needs when you were unconscious.”

“But you can’t” she insisted stubbornly. “It’s you but not me. Why can’t you send one of these nice maidens to help me? I will feel more comfortable with them. It’s for now until I get used to our intimacy. Natti, please!”

“How you just called me?” asked Kennert. Tha man looked pleasantly surprised.

“Natti. Why, it suits you just right.” Vivianne smiled brightly. “I should address such a pretty creature like my master with nice names. And Nathoo sounds so formal. Don’t you like my version of it?”

“I guess it’s fine. Nobody called me like that but it’s nice. Yeah, I like it. And I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. So ok, I’ll send Lea instead. But after you’ll both be ready, I still have to stay with you during examinations performed so…”

“Um, better not!” she blurted with no inhibitions.  
He was not used to people constantly challenging his decisions. Let alone his very own slave. But for the sake of her health tried not to get angry.

“Viv, now you have to understand,” he tried to explain “How do you imagine I can leave you alone for examination with men who aren’t my employees?”

“For the love of Goddess, they are doctors, aren’t they?”

“Yes, but,” it was so unexpected to be suddenly forced into defence by the furious female.

“I want to know about the results. I’m not only your owner but also caretaker so I have to.”

She sighed heavily “They can always report after. Just try to understand. I barely know you. Look I’m aquatinted with you like for a few hours so please…”

“Why do you care that much? You were not exactly a virgin when they captured you for the first time.”

“What does it matter!?” she shouted before realizing that maybe it’s not the best strategy with spoiled creature.

“Ah sorry, it’s probably not the way your slave was treating you before.”

“It isn’t” answered the male who calmed down in the meantime. “But all right. Let it be exactly how you want it. I’m so happy you’re still with me I can agree to anything. On one small condition though.”

“And what is it, master?”

“You will let me embrace you properly after that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See. He's abuser. And a rapist. He has her body but wants her soul too. And badly. To be loved. And now he has a chance to mend what he has damaged so carelessly before. Or so he likes to think. The spoiled brat probably sees himself as kind of romantic. Like he prefers to stick to one woman as his mistress and mother of his offspring. Not like his promiscuous friends. Sweet Goddess, save us from alpha males.


	5. What lies beneath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short thing written before work.

“What is it?” Vivianne asked looking at Heather with the puzzled expression.

“This?” the girl stammered.

Heather realised her terrible mistake. She couldn’t undo it and now their cruel master will kill her. And in the most painful way possible.

“Heather?” Vien noticed her little friend’s distress. Because they were friends already after a few days spent together in women’s chambers after Vien’s almost miraculous restoration to health.  
They called it the confinement and the doctors, especially sympathetic elderly man named Percy Salter, insisted she had to be granted it full term after her horrible ordeal. And she was grateful.

That Artri or Nathoo, like he wanted her to call him, however charming and beautiful and revered he seemed still was a stranger of unknown qualities. Sleeping with him in one bed was out of question at least for now.  
Even if the male tried to argue, promising he’ll be taking inhibitors the whole time to not pose a threat for her still fragile womanhood, Mr Salter was impossible to convince.  
He said he takes no responsibility for his patient well-being if his wishes in that matters won't be granted.  
And the master had to yield.

So she had a peaceful time to acquaint herself with female part of the staff and little kids they had in their competent care. These were her sons, but that fact was still hard to comprehend. But it wasn’t a prank. They had shown her hard evidence not to argue with.

Besides, she was still recovering after traumatic delivery of the youngest.  
And on her stomach while bathing or undressing for bed she noticed traces of older stretch marks and many of them.

“You’re white as sheets. What’s the matter? Just tell me already.”

All that sickeningly perfect image of a established, loving family had to have its flows somewhere.  
She was on the other side.  
That man owned her like a chattel, for Goddess’s sake.  
She could be killed on a spot, mother of four or not if her master would be displeased enough or just got bored with her service.

“We, we should not to be here,” Heath was visibly shaken. Frightened to the core. That was fearfully obvious.


	6. Secrets

Before they could say anything both women almost jumped when Heather’s communicator suddenly rang.

“It’s Beverley,” huffed the servant girl. Then she took a few gulps of air to calm herself before she could answer the call.

“Yes Bevvie, what is it?” She listened for a little while and then turned to Vivianne again.

“We have to go. Varian came to visit his grandsons. Bev says he may or may not want to see you too. But it would be better to prepare you. Just in case.”

“Prepare me? Like what, for inspection??” Vien gave her the look.  
“And how?”

“Well, first you must change into a dress. And you need your collar. You can’t exactly roam the manor without it when the older master is present.”

“And let me guess, if he finds something lacking or not to his tastes they will punish us.”

“Err, not exactly,” sighed Heather looking at her mistress apologetically. Like it was her personal fault.

Vivianne before little Seth’s birthing was much easier to deal with than the woman standing next to her servant with a haughty expression on otherwise pretty face. That previous Vien seemed to Heath almost like a zombie depleted of energy and ultimately resigned to her fate.  
But no matter how much trouble she gave them Heather preferred current version of their lady and from day one felt drawn to that fire so miraculously rekindled in once empty shell of the exhausted body.

“You are safe for now, only halfway through your confinement. It would be us, your humble servants, who would suffer. And greatly. Varian Daniel Kennert is not of the forgiving kind.”

“I see.” Vivianne gave up for now. She didn’t want to be the reason for this.  
“So better let’s hurry” She turned to go and Heather at her side.

  
Before they came out of the park servant girl stopped for the while. “One more thing before we join the rest. I beg you, mistress...”  
“Don’t mistress me Heather,” Vivianne cut through her speech “I have a name and you agreed to use it.”

“Of course. It’s just about what you saw near the bridge. You cannot mention it to anyone. If you don’t want to see me skinned alive for leading you there. Especially not to Lea. She’s master’s confidante. Secretly wanting to take your place.”

“Oh, that’s nice. Secrets on secrets. How I love it. Ok than. I’ll be silent as the grave. But you have to tell me about the meaning of it later.  
And I want to hear the whole truth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing graphic yet but we will get there eventually. I planned it rough but there's slowburn instead.


	7. Introducing Varian Daniel Kennert

“Vari please, don’t be that loud. She can hear you from here!”

“So what, why should I concern myself in the slightest by the well-being of your Argossynian whore?”

“Because she’s the mother of your grandsons?”

“And such a pity she is!” Varian apparently wanted to be difficult this time round. “You didn’t even informed me about… you know!”

“Didn’t you told me her whereabouts are of no interest to you?” Artri smirked. “Then why bother, the old man?”

“Wait, wait,” the vivid green of the physicist’s eyes shined even more brightly in that moment of sudden enlightenment.  
“Tell me Varian,” he further inquired. "Are you perhaps hiding something in that brand new shuttle of yours? Have you been on Galdanede lately? Tommy mentioned he saw you there. Or so he thinks.”

“I’m not hiding anything. Or anyone if that’s what you imply. I know you far too well to rush the things. Your obsession with that pathetic excuse for a woman always bordered on insanity...”

It was something younger Kennert could not tolerate.  
“One more insult and we are even! And not just for now!”  
He was deadly serious but Varian tried to laugh it off.  
“See, that’s what I was talking about!”  
“You’ve got the point” younger male admitted reluctantly.

Varian wasn’t the worst of fathers. Tommy Fisher often joked he would gladly switch his own dad for him. Because Shawn Fisher was a dick, they both agreed on that. Vari was intelligent, eloquent and could amuse when he wanted. When Art and Tommy were young they spent many holidays together with him trekking in the wilds of various planets and moons.

So Artri’s childhood was happy, even with an absence of birth mother, with the loving father and his various partners doting on him enormously. And the same later with teachers and mentors. He was always that golden boy, the genius in the making. And after resolving Childer’s - Rother’s paradox at a tender age of seventeen constant celebrity of the scientific world.

Now the successful coordinator of his own team with Fisher working with him as a deputy and right hand. Vari has raised him well it seemed.  
Yet that nearly ideal of supportive and caring father had one major flow making him annoying jerk sometimes. Varian was obsessed with finding for his wonderful and brilliant son equally perfect woman (or women, one often seemed not enough for the man like him) to match his unquestionable excellence.  
And that was the problem.

* * *

 

“Where have you been?” Lea welcomed them with an exasperated sigh “You want all of us scorned for your carelessness?! Heather, you go to help Bevvie with kids. Wayne needs redressing. And immediately. I’ll take care of our mistress.”

“Lee,” Vien didn’t intend to be bossed around by the servant. Things that Heather told her about the woman still ringing in her ears. “I asked you many times not to call me that.”

“Sorry miss… Sorry. Forgive me but I’m nervous. These visits are so exhausting. And especially now when we have another baby...”

“He will stay here with me,” said Vivianne without a hesitation “Sethie is too small for showing him around like a doll. And I don’t want him too.”

“You’re so stubborn” older woman sighed again. “But we have direct orders from the master. You are to dress prettily and wait for the summoning.”

“No way” It was her mistress’ answer. Am I not in confinement? And it means I’m not to see other males than my owner and the latter only in the presence of one of my maidens in the room with us. So, surprise, surprise, I’m not coming!”

“That’s ridiculous” Lea tried again to talk some sense to that insolent girl whom she served for the last three years and some time before.

“And what is?” indisputably masculine voice interrupted their heated discussion.

Vien wanted to repeat exactly all she has told Lea before the moment but one look at their interlocutor and all the decisiveness has left her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you like to know what Childer's- Rother's paradox is? Believe me, me too.


	8. Varian's portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portrait of Vari Kennert made by his grandson Wayne - one of the twins.

 


	9. Das Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about Artri's look revealed.

The black-haired man standing now on the threshold to their apartments was the one she saw at the edge of her sickbed when awakened after long lethargy but he looked entirely different.

Was it the influential scientist he himself claimed to be or a fashion icon, priced, exclusive model on his way to the show or, even more accurately, the beauty contest? As pretty as his slightly androgynous self always was, she could not recall seeing her owner like this. In his full regalia.

It was obvious the view should be familiar to her but the only images of Artri in his formal outfits she remembered were from the glimpses of XY Zone visuals, rarely available on Argossyne. And Christine wasn’t exactly happy when her little sister was watching them.

“This man is walking fraud,” she used to say after Vien and her best friend Engeria were caught by her during these incriminating activities after returning earlier than supposed from another important meeting.

“People like him cannot possibly believe in those insane theories about male superiority. Even after genetic modifications we are all part of the evolving species therefore none is better or worse, just different. But they not only accept but actively support status quo because of the power it gives them and permission to hurt others without consequences.”

But it was long ago before she matured enough to lose interest in such frivolities.  
Those stolen materials though never gave the man full justice. Not in the slightest when compared with fresh beauty standing before her.

Vien always wanted to be like her sister who raised her when both their mothers perished in a never ending war - competent leader and all. Never ever in her wildest dreams she could imagine herself as a broodmare to her once girlie crush, to that “fraud” of all people!

But what a fraud it was. His chest length hair, previously always tied behind, now hang loose in abundance of coal black locks, framing the face adorned with makeup, exquisitely done, mostly in olive and black, giving an extra boost to man’s striking features - dreamy green eyes, long shapely nose and most tempting lips.  
The male was wearing the white shirt trimmed with lace under elegant black jacket. To complete the picture he added assorted jewellery - subtle silver and stergant chain around the neck and a few rings for his long fingers with exotic stones, most valuable of them big nigrite crystal, one of the rarest gems existing.

Vivianne could not help but openly stare. Pale blue irises almost consumed by pupils now big as saucers.

Artri fully aware of the impact of those looks simply let her, seemingly unconcerned for shamelessly unleashing most deadly weapon in his arsenal on his female counterpart, unprepared for such merciless and sudden assault on her senses.

Skilled seducer and master manipulator Artri Nathoo reveled in her awe perfectly feeding his narcissistic ego. Open adoration by the others regardless of gender was his natural environment, the one he was most familiar with.

Fighting with an overwhelming feeling of dire inadequacy Vivianne tried to break from that sudden stupor. But it seemed all the wit has left her for good. So it was him who spoke first.


	10. The softest revenge

“You girls not ready yet?” Asked Artri with the soft smile on shining lips.

Lea immediately tried to explain herself but Vivianne regained her speech at last and interrupted her.  
“Is it necessary for me to attend your father’s visit, master?”

Vien saw how her older companion visibly cringed eying her disapprovingly in the face of such impertinence but she didn’t care.

“I mean,” she reasoned with growing reassurance “it’s my confinement time. And as I recall Mr Salter asked you to relieve me temporarily from my usual duties during recuperating process.”

“Yes, of course,” answered the male with conviction matching hers “but it was only friendly advice on his side for my consideration and nothing binding” (did he just tried to explain himself before the slave?).

“Therefore…” he wanted to continue in the same vein but suddenly realized it wasn’t perhaps most fortunate strategy to win her over.

“Err, well…” his resolve faltered and everything screeched to a halt. It was almost comical to see him like that.

Vivianne barely stopped herself from laughter. It had a certain charm though. Obvious confusion giving his handsome features additional softness and almost boyishness. And it was nice.

“Are you feeling unwell?” he asked cautiously.  
“Not so much. Just tired, the children woke us early today,” she replied “but if you deem this necessary I…”

“No. Of course not. We can manage without you. Actually. You better rest.”

“Lea” the man turned to the servant watching all this with silent awe.

“Help me gather the kids, we don’t want to keep Vari waiting.”

The physicist gave his slave one final nod and herded the maid from the room leaving Vien alone with only a faint scent of limes and sweet flags as a reminder of his presence.

Artri Nathoo could not stop thinking afterwards how he let a girl so much younger than himself to outmaneuver him completely.

She played him like an adolescent boy. And made him showing weakness in the presence of serving maiden. She seemed so overwhelmed by his charms before and still turned the tables soon after while doing almost nothing.

 

It was something hard to explain.


	11. Calm before the storm

After older Kennert’s departure Artri hosted very exclusive party for closest friends and coworkers.  
True to his word he hasn’t harassed her to join them. Nominally the event was held to celebrate birth of the physicist’s youngest baby therefore Beverly was summoned to bring the child for them to see but only for a short while.

Next days passed in relative peace. Left mostly to their own devices four women set the routine pleasant and satisfying for all of them.

Kennert visited them regularly to play with children. Mostly with the eldest Jaye. Hauntingly pretty and precocious boy aged three. Jaye Branford Kennert was his full name, Branford after Artri’s paternal grandfather. He inherited his father’s hair matched with Vivianne’s blue eyes.

At the beginning the boy treated her with such great reserve it felt almost uncomfortable. She could not help to stop thinking maybe she had to be mean to him before.

She tried to investigate but her women were very reluctant to tell her anything substantial.  
Master’s orders obviously. It was annoying, but she fully understood uneasy position they were in so stopped asking. She also decided to not harass Heather about strange artifacts found in the park. But only for the time being. It had to wait.

 

One day very cautiously she asked her son himself about his behavior. She didn’t expect the answer but the little one surprised her enormously.  
“It’s because you were always sick,” said Jaye “aunts asked me not to disturb you.”  
“And you thought I’m still not well?”  
“Yes. I didn’t want to make you worse. Especially after you were sleeping for so long. Nobody sleeps that looong. Like for a week? Even Loric doesn‘t. And he likes to sleep the most of us all.”

She hugged the boy after that and held him for a long time until he squirmed in her arms. Then she kissed his chubby cheek and forehead and both small hands. Jaye patiently let her even if her unusual affection startled him a little.

“Jaye, sweetie, you are such caring and considerate young man.” she said smiling reassuringly. “I’m so very proud of you. I’m sorry I made you worry. It was because of your little brother’s arrival but now we both are safe and sound so you can be with me whenever you like.”

“And you’ll always be well?” The child asked with so much hope in his soulful big eyes she hadn’t a heart to be honest with him. He was still too small to understand it’s not in her might to guarantee him that. “I’ll try sweetie. I’ll try” she answered “I can promise you at least that.”

Since then Jaye sometimes climbed to her bed to sleep with his mother and with Seth, whom she nursed herself almost exclusively now, with only a little help from Beverley.

It was very comfortable existence, but another week passed and then another and much dreaded day was getting closer and closer.  
It was Percy who had to clear her for the deed. The old medic felt terrible because of this duty and even said so.  
And it was Vivianne herself who had to comfort him.  
“It’ll will be all right doctor” she said with fake conviction “It won’t kill me. It haven’t killed me before so it won’t now.“

These were not the best words she could lighten his mood. Because obviously she was so very close last time.  
“I’m so so sorry, child. I’d like to give you more time but…”  
“Yes, I know Perry. I know. I met many men who preferred to ally with us for honesty’s sake but I’m happy there are decent ones even on this side. The men we can count for in need.”

“My only consolation is that you cannot conceive for the next few months.”  
“You think he wants more children? Four is not enough?”  
“I don’t think Vien. I know. But fortunately it would not be immediately. Even ego wanker like him knows about the danger of impregnating you too soon. So you have at least some time. We will worry about it later.”

“Yes, because first I must survive this.”

And thus the date was set.


	12. Pressure Points

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title has been borrowed from the song by the art rock band Camel. Here's the link to album version  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psaSKZD_0WI&t=9s

The night before Vivianne could not sleep. She woke up soon after midnight and was watching minutes passing relentlessly, slowly but mercilessly. Unable to think about anything but the day that was waiting for her. Oh, how she wished that night to last forever.

“No need to be nervous,” said Artri watching his very fidgety property with perfect calm.  
“We can just share the supper. The girls took time to prepare our celebratory meal so it would be rude to leave it untouched. And after that maybe spend a little time together. How much is up to you. I have missed you terribly but I’ll take only what my cherished partner can give me at the moment. Not an ounce more.”

“Why are you…” stammered Vien.  
“Why am I what?”  
“Why do you pretend anything depends on my choice?”  
“And why do you think it doesn’t?”  
“Because it doesn’t!” The girl snapped at last like too tight a string. Hot tears in her eyes  
”What a silly question is this? And you know how it really is!”

“I’m sorry I didn’t want to upset you. But I meant it. You don’t have to do anything you’re not 100% comfortable with.”  
“Don’t feed me with your bullshit master! Don’t treat me like a child. I may not remember a thing from before but I know where I am. I know what you do! So just fuck me already. Let’s have it done!” she panted consumed by rage and strange determination to clear things out once and for all.

The male immediately stepped aside giving his slave more much needed space.

“Pretty baby, such a language you use. I know you can do better. And no. It’s not what I intend to do.” He stressed looking at her with infinitely sad eyes.  
“You’re hurting me implying I could plan such horrors for what should be the night of your pleasure. For the most precious thing you’ve given me. Almost at the expense of your young life. Do you think that lowly of me?”

There was no accusation in his green eyes. Only sadness.

Vien stared at him without a word not sure how to proceed. Emotions boiling inside her threatening to burst again.

“You really think I am that naïve?” she shouted angrily trembling all over. She suspected the trap. She suspected the danger and yet she had no proof. And it was killing her. His calm demeanour, his terrifying benevolence.

That man is a fraud. Her wise older sister’s words were haunting her now

“It’s getting out of hand,” he sighed at last acknowledging his defeat.  
“I don’t want to torture you with my presence if you don’t feel you can bear me close to you at the moment. But maybe we could at least eat something in a respectable distance. They made your favourite dishes.”

“I’m sorry,” she answered wiping bitter tears with the silken sleeve of her turquoise dress. “I’m afraid I won’t be able to swallow anything.”

“Oh, okay. I see.” Disappointment in his voice was palpable. “Go on than. You can return to your kids and women. I won’t be keeping you against your will.”

“Thank you master,” she curtsied and fled.  
Living her owner dazed and confused like never before.

He had nothing to do on Perennis. How come it ended like that? What has he done wrong? He was gentle. He was polite. He was patient. Not so long ago, she was flirting with him and now they’re almost enemies? And if she behaves like that without the slightest memories of his past transgressions against her what would become of them if she knew. Her mind is oblivious to that part of their past but her body remembers. It needs more time for healing the old wounds, for scars to fade. He has to wait and patiently. And obviously cannot tell her a thing. Maybe later when she’ll be his. Because she has to and she will be.

 

For now he could not stand his empty apartments. It wasn’t supposed to be like that.

 

So next morning after awakening alone Artri Nathoo gathered his things and his wounded pride and left for Galdanede.


	13. Him

Galdanedian University  
Physics Research Center  
Scientist’s apartments.

She has you on a short leash,” giggled Fisher.  
“I never expected my best friend of all people to fall for his own slave. And what, you really want to wait until she’ll be ready?”

“It’s not of your concern. I know you’re the one for the gossip Fisher. But hopefully you don’t prattle about my sex life during every party you attend,” laughed Kennert but there was more than a hint of bitterness to it.  
“Or am I mistaken?”

“I’m doing no such a thing!” The blonde sounded genuinely offended by the accusation.  
“It’s just I care about the well-being of my researching coordinator as his friend and the one who knows him the best. Who’s closest to you. We are like siblings in all but the name.”

“Yes, little brother,” sighed Kennert suddenly sober and deadly serious.  
Tommy gave him the puzzled look.  
“Oh,” He blurted “That bad?”  
“Damn you to hell Tommy!”  
“So it is bad.”

Long silence followed.

“Well,” It was Fisher who spoke first. “Then maybe you need something for distraction from your… troubles. I may have in mind at least a few fine girls to use as a temporary stress relievers. The one even exactly how you like it. Resolute. Small breasts. Fa…”

“Stop it!” Artri silenced him.

“Yes, yes. I only wanted to help.”

 

 

The girl he has chosen was nothing like his lady. With olive skin, brown eyes and curly dark hair. Much honoured to serve him, without a fuss (and unrealistic expectations).  
He was fully convinced it didn’t count as an infidelity. It was just a physical process to relieve the tension. Mere hydraulics. Nothing more. Besides, he can’t be on inhibitors all the time. Or can he?

But why he felt like a pupil who screwed important test?

“Better?” asked him Tommy afterwards. Fisher was reviewing the latest work of their rival Thorstein Volterra and put it aside to check on his coordinator.  
The answer was silence but sour look on that beautiful face told him all he wanted to know.  
“Back to your scorned suffering lover’s mode I see? So soon though? Man, that little filly of yours. Sweet Vivvi ruined you somehow. I never thought she had it in her. I was sure you and your men had beaten her to submission permanently. But obviously it is not so.”

“Tommy, she remembers none of this. And better it stays that way. If she knew I ought to keep her in chains all the time to not to kill me or herself or both. Not sure about the children. She seems attached to them already.”

His friend looked at him again. “It’s a dangerous game you play little brother.”

“I know but I’m willing to take the risk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice Mr. Kennert. Infidelity and breaking promises (again). You really can't do better?


	14. Her

After the failure of the of her first post-Seth night with the master Vivianne escaped to her inner sanctum. Purposely ignoring horror showing on her girls faces she denied them any explanation. Before closing the door to her bedroom she only asked to bring her Sethie to nurse as soon as the boy will wake up hungry. And after that she buried herself in pleasantly cool sheets and curled up under them. After some time her violent shivering subsided, and the slave relaxed a little. And then some. Soon she was drowned in the deep sleep, mercifully with no nightmares.

Through the haze of her slumber she recalled vaguely someone keeping the baby at her breast. For all she knew it could be even Artri himself but she didn’t care one bit.

Vien woke up at last because of not very loud but insistent sobbing. There was a female voice interfering and then calling someone. It was so disturbing she checked it up. First thing she saw after entering adjacent room was little Jaye trying to break free from Heather’s embrace. Most probably the child opened her bedroom’s door and wanted to get in. But the girl didn’t let him intercepting the boy before he could reach his goal. He was still fighting with eyes puffy and black hair in disarray.

“Heather, let him go,” Vien ordered and kneeled for her son to catch him in her open arms, trembling and crying.

“Sweet darling, what happened?” She asked hugging him tightly with tears in her own eyes of colour they both shared.  
“You promised!” whined the boy “And yet you have been sleeping. And sleeping.”  
“Oh, but it’s all right,” she assured him. “I was tired is all. You want to lie with me for a while?”

The boy shook his head vigorously. “Will you tell me the story, mama?”  
“Sure” she lifted the three years old from the floor and took him to the bedroom where Seth was sleeping peacefully in his crib, ignoring completely cries of his eldest sibling.

“So what do you want to hear?”  
“Like you were a little girl mama. I’d like to see where you were living with aunt Chris!”  
“I wish you could little one. I wish you could” his mother sighed fighting the tears. “She would be happy to see all of you and how fantastic her nephews are.”

Tired with his struggles Jaye fell asleep halfway through one story about Vivianne’s old dog.

Watching him sleeping so full of trust and innocence she came to very important conclusions.

“What happened last night can’t occur anymore” she thought to herself.  
“You cannot afford another emotional outburst in the presence of this man. It shows you as weak and unstable and therefore easy to manipulate. Maybe you still feel like a girl back on Argossyne but with your consent or no you are a mother and a mistress for your servants. They all are now your responsibility. You have to retain as much influence on your sons’ upbringing as is humanly possible. You can’t let them turn into monsters and abusers that easy. But for this you must stay in your master’s good graces. Antagonizing such a powerful entity and making him your enemy is worst thing you can do in given circumstances. What Christine would say? It’s not how she was teaching you. You’re the warrior now. With only your body and wits as weapons but still the warrior, deep in the Enemy’s territory.”

And so the decision was made.


	15. Alone

Trying to not wake up her sons the slave took the quick bath and changed her dress from the turquoise one she was sleeping in a gown from the bunch of dozen others prepared for yesterday.

This time she took the deep red one. Just in case. Hopefully, it won’t matter but who knows, dealing with monsters you always can be devoured. So better be prepared.

When she reached Artri’s rooms he was not there. Before Vien could think about where else to look for him another male emerged seemingly from nowhere and cut off her only escape route.

The girl never saw him before even if his face and bulky silhouette seemed vaguely familiar she couldn’t pinpoint from when and where.

The male was not bad to look upon at all but there was cruelty and disdain in his intense, calculating gaze. In addition to unfriendly demeanour the man was carrying at his belt both disintegrator and enormous neurowhip.

It was one of her master’s armed guardsmen. She rarely saw them that close and the foul image sent shivers down her spine. Even if she tried to reason with herself they are there only to protect them from any possible threat, she felt suddenly extremely vulnerable and exposed in the face of such brute strength.

Fighting the urge to shiver she proudly lifted her chin and strengthen the back.

“I’m looking for my lord, mister..., I want to talk to him.”  
“It’s Mr. Retlidge to you, pathetic Argossynian whore,” the guard sneered.  
“Mr. Retlidge then,” she didn’t dare to protest against this foul language “where can I found my beloved?”

It wasn’t overly wise to challenge him like that but reminding the bloke about her status proved to work this time.  
“Mr. Kennert is not here,” he stated “The boss left for Galdanede this morning and did not inform us when he plans to return.”

These were not good news at all. Even yesterday she would feel relieved because of Artri’s absence. But now it only meant her ambitious plans have to wait who knows how long for the chance of pursuing them. And influential, attractive man like the physicist was always fat prize to be won. Especially severely disappointed one because of his chosen partner’s erratic behaviour.

“I see. Thank you, Mr Retlidge. Can I now return to my maternal duties?” She bowed her fallow head in a gesture of fake respect.  
“Yes, you may,” Retlidge stepped aside to let her pass.

She stifled the urge to run and walked with measured pace praying for him not to notice her wildly beating heart.


	16. Preparations

It was another guard that came a few days later to inform Vien about Artri’s supposed return.

This man was younger and seemingly more sympathetic than his predecessor. But still heavily armed.

She didn’t like it one bit someone like that was roaming freely and uninvited around her young children carrying those grisly weapons in tow.

She has to talk about it with her owner soon. This and she also must ask the physicist for the direct line to him at least when he’s leaving the compound for longer in case any kind of critical situations arise.

It’s not that she trusted Kennert more than anyone else but still dealing with him was infinitely better than with one of his cronies.

“Thank you for the information. It’s very crucial to me,” answered the slave girl. “But what is your name, sir?”

It won’t hurt to be polite. It doesn’t cost much but can always pay off later.

“You don’t remember me, do you?” He surprised her with his feedback.

“No,” she said cautiously “but should I? You probably know what happened to me during delivery of my master’s child?”

“Yes, of course” He seemed somehow uncomfortable at the moment. Even embarrassed. But why?

“It’s Thad Thaddeus at your service, mistress” He introduced himself at last. “But no need for unnecessary formalities. So you can call me Thad.”

Oh my, that was new.  
“Thank you Thad. Again.” She smiled brightly at him like the queen giving out her favours. “And you can call me Vien.”

“Who was he?” she asked Beverley when the guy left.

“Ah, him?” Bev smiled somehow sheepishly. “Why, just Thad.”

“And that means?” she inquired trying to not pay attention to her servant’s notorious blushing.

“One of most decent men in our lord’s service I assure you. When you were pregnant last time he was helping your maidens with….”  
And then Bevvie cut off realizing she went almost too far.

“Okay.” Vivianne patted the girl on the shoulder. “But now you must tell me all you know about a male staff of the house. Everyone of them. Silly me. I should think about it before.”

When the time was nigh Vien dressed carefully in a sapphire dress with a blue sash. She tied the latter loosely because of her still somehow distended belly. It was both funny and horrible to realize that for the last few years it was almost constantly filled with children. No wonder her body wasn’t in the best of shapes. This and she had no time for exercise, thinking, plotting and calculating all the time. So she had to work with what she’s got. Vivianne could only hope it would suffice.

Another surprise was waiting for her when she asked her servants about the make-up. No make-up allowed for her. And the perfumes - the same. Only natural scents.

“Pretty, just pretty!” She lashed “What kind of tyrant is this man?! Am I allowed to comb my hair at least or must wear it disheveled too?”

“I’ll do this,” offered Heather.

And at last she was ready. High time because as soon as Heath put down her brush Lea came to tell them The Argo was already approaching the landing pad.


	17. The meeting

Before Vien could run where she needed to be Lea handed her the last thing the slave girl completely forgot about.

“Your collar, Viv,” she said with a compassionate smile. The one she brought matched perfectly the rest of Vivianne’s chosen outfit. It was made from lacquered leather of the colour similar to her sash.   
  
“Thanks, you’re the real treasure!” Vien smiled too and embraced the servant spontaneously.   
  
After that two other girls hugged her too, “for luck”. “Thank you,” she whispered to them giddy with anticipation.   
  
Vivianne positioned herself near the road leading from the landing to the house. She didn’t want to kneel on the gravel to avoid being dirty so has chosen the grass instead. Unfortunately, there was a little shower lately, and the moisture covered the greenery. But it was too late to change the location, so she resigned herself to being wet.   
“Better wet than dirty,” she thought and blushed because of the sudden and obvious connotation crossing her mind.   
  
Soon not one but two males of highest ranking stood before her in their full sinister glory. Epitome of power and authority. Still with parade make-up and in their formal clothes.   
  
The worst part of those outfits were ceremonial neurowhips attached to their belts, like fat, infernal snakes, with head-segments glistening in the evening sun and hilts adorned with gems and precious metals.   
  
“Phallic symbols of their civilization,” she thought to herself fighting with the overwhelming dread. Kneeling in wet grass she tried not to shiver. But it was not easy. She was not sure what’s expected of her. Should she wait for the recognition or say something to welcome them? It would be easier with only her master present but this other man, the man she barely knew, made her distracted.   
  
She nearly fainted when her owner’s hand reached for the hilt of his black atrocity. Will he use it on her? Poor creature has braced herself for the inevitable. But nothing of the sort happened. The male took it and handed to his golden-haired companion.   
  
“Take this Tommy please and go home. I’ll join you later.”   
  
If she could look at his face now, she would see neither triumph nor delight but pure confusion.   
  
“What are you doing here, sweetling?” He asked lowering himself to her level. His voice deceptively soft.   
  
“I’m waiting to welcome you, my lord,” she whispered bowing her fallow head even lower.


	18. Before I. Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now things will be getting really nasty.

About five years before main events

Galdanede   
  
“I knew. I always knew!”   
Newly minted coordinator of Fisher’s team was visibly animated.   
  
The blond physicist still could not believe their coworkers didn‘t choose him for the job. What was in Kennert’s persona that attracted people that much? Because he could swear it was all about attraction. Not knowledge, intelligence or past reaches. In this they were always equal, competing relentlessly since they met in Gavin Alverren’s school. And yet.   
  
Keith laughed that it’s because people will always remember resolving that bloody Childer’s-Rother’s paradox and it immediately established Art as wide audience’s favourite genius.   
  
The worst thing in this was Artri’s laid back approach to the issue.   
  
“Oh, come on Tommy,” He said after his friends insistent moaning.   
“Why does it matter? If good old Brinsley could stay a little while longer I would gladly work under him the way it was from the beginning. It’s just administrative function that comes with additional duties. Nothing to fight for, really”   
  
“But you have enough influence even without it!”   
  
“Don’t be difficult, little brother,” Kennert ignored him again.   
“You will be my deputy. Just as we agreed before results of the voting were known. Just as I would be for you if the outcome was opposite. And soon I will need you as one because there’s an urgent matter that just emerged. And it’s private. Let me show you, please.”   
  
Saying “please” exactly this way and gazing with that cat-like eyes of his always made funny things to persons the Black-maned has exercised his persuasion skills on. And Thomas Morton (Tommy for friends) Fisher was no exception.   
  
“See?” Kennert’s irises seemed to shine with some kind of unnatural light adding to the glow of the screen he was holding.   
  
“What is it?” Tommy looked puzzled at some mysterious graphs and charts his friend was showing him. It didn’t look like anything physics related.   
“A new math?” The blond asked hesitantly.   
  
“In fact, very old kind of mathematics,” Artri smiled mischievously. “That and biology. You’ve probably heard about such a branch of science. Biology?”   
  
“What are you implying?” Tommy had enough of Art’s toying with him for today. He was pissed off and tired.   
  
“You know what? I don’t care!” He made a move to leave but Kennert caught him by the sleeve of his silken shirt.   
  
“Stay!” He stressed. “Why are you so insolent today? You’re just plain jealous is all.”   
  
“Me? I am insolent?! Audacity of yours!” Tommy was fuming. “I’m leaving!”   
  
“No, you don’t. And I’ve asked you to stay. I want to share my joy and delight with my best friend. As the first person ever. It’s a privilege. Don’t you think?”   
  
“If you say so…” Fisher gave up. It usually ended like that.   
  
“It’s genetic compatibility test,” said Artri like it would explain everything.   
  
“And...” Tommy wasn’t able to emulate any kind of enthusiasm.   
  
Kennert sighed like coerced into dealing with the halfwit. “It’s genome analysis they sent me. Female genome analysis to be exact. I think I found my future offspring’s perfect mother.”


	19. Before II. In monsters hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. So the story is getting darker. I have added some new tags. So please check before reading.

“Let us see what we have here, Mr Kennert.” The guard was all sweet smiles and courtesies. “Vivianne ‘Vien’ Tray. Aged eighteen and a half. Entirely healthy and fertile. Unfortunately, not a virgin anymore. Hopefully, it doesn’t rule out her candidacy?”

  
“Of course not. Continue.”  
  
They were walking through the corridor leading to cells where the new contingent of hostages from Argossyne was housed before dispatching them to intended customers.  
  
“She’s younger sister of one of their most influential leaders. You probably heard about that Christine Marren, sir?”  
  
“Ah, her. I didn’t know she had a sibling.”  
  
“I guess they were keeping it hush-hush to avoid kidnapping the wench. Our little Vivianne is in fact only her half sister. Their shared mother had her with another woman. Obviously there are not enough males on this wretched planet, so to avoid inbreeding, they often choose such a solution.”  
  
“Super female than.” Artri smiled to himself. “Luckily I plan to use her in much more traditional ways.”  
  
“She’s rather pretty even if inconspicuous. Will make a nice addition to your household. I’m so happy you’re interested. Hopefully, seeing her in the flesh won’t change your resolve in that matter.”  
  
When they both reached the cell, its temporary inhabitant was already prepared for the examination - the one to be carried out in the presence of prospective owner. She was fully naked, gagged and tied to the chair with all the instruments ready to use and medical staff waiting.  
  
“Okay gentlemen. We can start now,” said the guard after Artri’s approbative nod.  
  
Satisfied by the outcome of the whole procedure the physicist called his employees for transferring the girl to her intended destination.  
  
While violentologists were preparing her for the transport the creature even if blinded and tied was seething under the gag with rage and disgust.  
  
“Pity we had no time to tame her,” said the guard watching their struggle.  
  
“Nevermind,” Artri said. “We will soon take care of the problem.”  
  
  
  
Perennis. Galdanede’s habitable moon.  
  
  
“Feisty, that one.” Greg Retlidge smiled. “But it’s good, Mr Kennert. There will be much fun with training her. For all of us.”  
  
“I guess so,” Artri said, “and I leave that to you. I have the conference to prepare so for the time being can’t attend personally to the process. But I trust your professional experience and devotion to the cause. We must agree on the action plan before. I have to be informed daily about its execution or in case something unpredictable happens.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Retlidge smiled again that predatory smile of his. “You can count on our devotion to the cause as you have graciously named it.”

  
  
Beatings were not that hard to endure. From what Vien knew they rather spared her from any excessive damage. It was done mostly to tire and humiliate the subject but it was starving that posed the real problem. Whenever she didn't fulfill their expectations her caretakers diminished slim rations of unappetising mush. Or cut them off completely until she was able to please them according to assumed standards.   
  
Constant hunger soon became unbearable so whenever they let her roam free outdoors Vivianne tried to find something at least partly edible. She was desperate, so it ended with bellyache a few times. Until she discovered that flower garden.   
  
One time when she was feeding on delicate, newly opened roses the sound of silent laughter shook her out of the concentration. The girl turned around and saw the main cause of all her troubles watching his newest quarry with the amused smile.   
  
“Oh, you will soon run out of petals poor creature,” said Artri like it was something unrelated to him. Vien could kill that monster on spot if she could. But it was impossible. Being on mercy of this cruel entity she had to act carefully. Extremely carefully. Which was difficult when the young woman felt half delirious from all the hunger and exhaustion.   
  
“What a pity it had to come to that,” the man spoke again. “But it’s not our fault such an ungrateful creature like you wasn’t able to appreciate hospitality she was offered. We can still make it right though. If you’re willing to cooperate.”   
  
Vien wanted to answer but found herself unable to formulate any coherent sentence. The girl blinked one, two times. So close to fainting she had not enough of strength left to even hate him anymore. And then her battered, malnourished body suddenly gave up.   
  
The man caught her with the pair of strong arms while falling before she could touch the ground. Art lifted the girl seemingly without effort. The cloud of cinnamon, sweet flags and limes scents surrounded her. Vien thought she could eat something as fruity and juicy as that with great delight.   
  
In more horizontal position her consciousness partially returned.   
  
“Such a sweet thing and so stubborn,” he whispered looking at her with something similar to sympathy or even affection. “No need to suffer when you can be pampered and cherished like no other. Don’t worry pretty baby. I’ll take care of you. Everything will be alright.”   
  
And she let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sentence "You will soon run out of petals" has been inspired by the scene from my all time favourite film "Interview with the Vampire" when Lestat says to Louis, who's trying to avoid killing of humans by feeding on animal blood, "you will soon run out of chickens Louie".


	20. Before III. Not so sweet surrender

Artri turned out to be the excellent caregiver. He tended to her injuries and bathed his slave in delicately scented water. After everything his men were doing to her during the so-called training she almost didn’t mind to be naked in her master’s presence. Vien thought she should become accustomed to those things sooner than later so it was as good an occasion as she could ever get.

  
After the bath he wrapped her in a big soft towel and put into the luxurious and extremely large bed. Soon after the soup was brought. Something velvety and creamy of subtle orange colour and delicious smell. She was nearly drooling but tried her best not to drink it all in one go. Her restraint earned Vien respectful nod from the master.   
  
“My baby has excellent manners when she wants to,” he praised her with an indulgent smile. “Your sister has taught you well.”   
  
Vivianne nearly choked on the next spoon of her soup.   
  
“You know about my sister? I haven’t told them. I swear.”   
  
“I know you haven’t. I specifically asked them not to harass you about Argossynian matters. Like it would change anything if we knew more trinkets of the information about your beloved planet. The thing is,” he continued with something dangerous in his green eyes, “we can crash it whenever we want. But I find it amusing to let it exist. For the time being at least. Especially if it can give us such delicious hostages like the one I’ll be keeping in my bed.”   
  
Hearing this statement Vien nearly forgot to eat. The male sounded almost like such a horrible decision would belong to him alone. But she suspected it could be just like that. To a certain extent but still. As one of their leading scientists, a kind of universal icon, with enough authority and influence he could probably get things in motion if he wanted to.   
Even theoretically it was terrible perspective. Why was he telling her this? For Vien to realize that maybe there’s much more at stake than only her own wellbeing in his service?   
  
“Such things you say my lord,” she mumbled spooning the rest of her bowl content but with much less vigour than before.   
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to threaten you while eating,” said Artri with feigned concern.   
  
Because he meant exactly that.   
  
But fairly he didn’t need to give her any additional causes to surrender. To sleep in this soft, comfortable bed and with the full belly at last was enough to change her mind. She didn’t want to suffer more than she had to. She was young. The male was devilishly attractive, and it happened he wanted her for a partner, well maybe not for the partner but a slave but still.   
  
When they took her here Vien was more than sure she’ll be some humble addition to excessive harem such a man should have in his possession. But it turned out she was the only one. In that case while being in his good graces she might find the way to help her compatriots in captivity. Or make other good things.   
So maybe, hopefully it doesn’t make her the traitor, or does it?   
  
“What is it that troubles you?” Art asked seeing her glassy stare. “You probably still worry about what I have said about Argossyne. No need for that. Your beloved world is safe. The same as you. Here with me.”   
  
“Thank you” Vien handed him the empty bowl.   
  
“You welcome. And now sleep. When you’ll wake up I will bring something more substantial to chew on.”   
  
He gave her feathery light kiss on the forehead and left.


	21. Before IV. The truce

When Vien woke up another morning, she wasn’t alone in the bed because that dangerous otherworldly beauty was sleeping peacefully beside her, with a mass of black locks spread on the pillow around the pale face.

His aristocratic features were softened now. Without usual haughtiness he looked almost human and close to friendly. It would be so easy to forget what were his last orders regarding her. What his men were doing with helpless hostage of their cruel boss. Starving her and whipping and… all those other humiliating, filthy things.

There was no denying of a simple fact she was totally in the sadist's mercy. The sadist who knew no restraint.  
She should trade carefully to fulfill her main imperative now which is to survive in a hostile environment.

“Whatever you do,” she thought to herself, “it cannot be much worse than it already is. So you can act boldly. And we’ll see what the outcome will be.”

So the captive girl reached hesitantly at first and touched lightly the man’s eyelids with blue veins visible under marble skin which soon awoke his leafy-emerald-catlike gaze.

“Oh, you. What a lovely sight to wake up to,” the man mumbled still groggy from sleep. He took a few minutes to regain full consciousness.

And then her stomach rumbled killing the mood completely before it rooted itself for good.

“I’m sorry I have promised you a supper, but you were so exhausted I didn’t want to disturb your much needed sleep,” he said rolling to the other side of the bed. When he got up, she could see her owner had mercifully some underwear on him.

“But nothing wrong with it,” the male continued while dressing in some domestic clothes, “we can have breakfast in bed instead. What a proper way for the beginning of our honeymoon, don’t you think, sweetling?”

A honeymoon? It took almost all her willpower not to laugh bitterly at such an absurd remark.  
“I suppose you’re right, master,” she said meekly instead.

“What would you like to eat?” Artri asked.  

“We have food synthesizer so you can choose anything from all habitable planets. Even from your own if you wish to.”

“No, no, not from my own,” she thought, “it would be too painful regarding circumstances.”  
“I don’t know. Maybe something from here. How is this place called? Nobody told me yet.”

“It’s Perennis, largest moon of our capital Galdanede. But there are no native populations here so no local food either.”

“I see.”

Suddenly that innocent question of his seemed somehow sinister. Like there would be only one correct answer and if Vivianne won’t be able to give it, she will have to stay hungry for the rest of the day.  
“What’s wrong?” The male spotted her sudden anxiety.

“I… I don’t know,” she said at last.

“You don’t know what to order or what is wrong?” 

For the moment she thought he’s toying with her but his concern seemed genuine this time.

“Nevermind,” luckily strange stupor left her in time. “Can I get anything? I’m starving, my lord.”

“I can manage it, sweetling.” His smile was strangely warm. “My choice than. I think you’ll be satisfied.”


	22. Before V. The end of honeymoon

She could barely believe it was over. After weeks of prostration and hopelessness Vivianne could live in a luxury unknown to her even on her native planet, always struggling with a shortage of resources and resembling military camp more than anything else.

Vien almost forgot her former struggles with the excess of wardrobe, delicious foods and comfortable accommodation (the owner gave her spacious private chambers befitting slave’s future role as a mother).

For the first few weeks she was almost only eating and sleeping, regaining her lost strength and body fat.

Even if she had her own place already, they were always sleeping together in the master’s bedroom. And at first it meant just that. Sleeping. Brother and sister mode, which was endearing.

The rest came naturally. From first reserved touches and shy kisses through more intimate situations up to, after weeks of courting and knowing each other’s bodies better and better, full consummation of their union.

The morning after Artri presented her with the exclusive set of jewellery. She could probably buy the big house on Argossyne or maybe even the whole quarter for the cost of these stones.

So life was good with attentive and indulging partner. Healthy and content Vivianne sometimes wandered where’s the trick in that.

Sometimes when the master was leaving her for his workplace on Galdanede, she stayed only with her caretakers. But they never molested her. They watched her from a far and it was all.

So when in the deep of the night, when Vien stayed awake reading, one of those men approached her she suspected nefarious motifs.

“Don’t be afraid,” he said keeping a respectable distance. “I only wanted to talk for a while.”

“Why should I trust you, mister?” the slave girl eyed the man suspiciously. “For all I know my master could send you to check my loyalty to him.”

“No, he didn’t. I’m no favourite of his. So I would be the last person used for such a disgusting task.”

“Maybe, but how can I know?”

“Your point, my lady,” he smiled. “You can’t but look at me and tell me, do I look like the one who wants to hurt you?”

Vivianne did what he asked of her. The man before her was comfortingly ordinary person, with inconspicuous features, short brown hair and eyes of undefined colour, close to hazel but not exactly. He also had a short beard and his clothes were of a random sort.

Such men were often seen on Argossyne among its male inhabitants. She could be wrong but had to ask.

“Wait wait, how is your name, mister?”

“Jon Caroll at you service, my lady.”

“Please, don’t call me that! I’m nothing more than glorified whore. Vien would suffice,” she spat with venom strangely contrasting with her almost childlike, innocent features. “Tell me, Mr Caroll are you one of…”

“It’s Jon for you but yes. One of Mother Nature’s natural sons.”

“Oh” it was all she could say for the moment.

“It still can be of no consequence” she insisted stubbornly but the seed of mutual understanding was successfully planted.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The present our heroine received after their consummation night is a reminiscence of a historical custom of so called “morning gift” (also known as morgengabe or donum nuptiale) the brides, especially of upper classes, were given after a wedding night as a kind of recompensation for their lost virginity. Of course it was not exactly that because Vien was not a virgin and there was no wedding.


	23. Before VI. The proposition

Vien enjoyed her new position and all advances it guaranteed her but among the things she gained because of it there was one that was giving her shivers. It was the birthing chamber. She hasn’t conceived yet, but it was already endowed with every possible type of medical paraphernalia and various kinds of additional accessories. Some of them unknown to the slave girl. Most disturbing was that they furnished main equipment with a full set of heavy restraints.  
When she asked about it Artri only smiled. “It’s just standard issue here. If it bothers you that much we can always dismantle them. But we have ample time to do this cause we aren’t expecting yet. Or are we?” He looked at his lover with an adoring smile.  
“We?” she almost chocked on these words.  
“Sure,” the male answered undeterred “because it will be the joint venture for sure and I plan to enjoy its every single moment. Don’t you too, my sweet darling?”

They worked on it the same evening but nothing happened. And soon the physicist had to leave for Galdanede again.

After his first attempt at befriending with Vivianne Jon Caroll was waiting anxiously for such an occasion so as soon as The Argo left the artificial atmosphere of Perennis he volunteered for the night shift.

And tried to approach her again.

“Why should I talk to you Mr Caroll?” She asked rather coldly.

“To what I owe your disdain, my…”

“Stop it,” she silenced him. “You’re no better than the rest of your bunch. So do not pretend you respect me or care about my wellbeing.”

“I understand what you feel. And can’t deny you’re right. I was without a job and my cousin working here asked your master to employ me. But it was a wrong thing to do. I feel disgusted by myself and the whole regime I serve. I wanted to apologize.”

“Yea, hurt others, then say you’re sorry and think you’re even!”

“I never thought I was. But it’s not me that’s a real threat you should fear.”

“No?”

“Of course and you know this.”

“It sounds like a treason, Mr Caroll. Should I report this to your elders?” Young woman looked at him through narrowed eyes.

“Please,” he sounded concerned. “It’s not a game nor tug of war. I’m here to warn you.”  
“He’s good for you now,” Jon continued with the sad smile, “when he wants something from you. And when all will be taken already he will dispose of your body like a garbage not longer useful for him.”

“Why do you say such things? It cannot be true.”

“You are an intelligent and self-conscious woman. Deep inside you know I’m right. You prefer not to think about the future and it’s understandable. You went through hell a lot, so you want comfort and supportive partner. But try to imagine what will happen soon. You master will breed you. I know his plans for the universal domination. And his prospective offspring plays the crucial role in them. Year after year you’ll be carrying his sons. Now you’re young and healthy but your constitution is not that strong. And they will be all of Y-modified sort. Do you know what that means for the potential mother? Each pregnancy will be trying and dangerous in quick succession he plans for you. And I know this because he shared his views with us. And if he was honest in this, you may not survive more than a few. But even if you’ll live through your ordeals, you will have no say in those children's upbringing.”

“How do you know? He cares about me! Maybe even loves me. Or at least behaves like he does.”

“But really. You can’t be that naïve. He loves only himself. And you are his personal cockwarmer and nothing more.”

The slap in the face sounded loudly in relative silence. But Jon Caroll seemed not deterred by this outbreak.

“I’m sorry,” he said touching his red cheek. “I forgot you prefer sweet endearments and falsely comforting statements over harsh truths only real friends can share with you.”

There was so much bitterness in his gaze.

“No. I am sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

“I know,” he smiled again “it’s all right. I should watch my big mouth better.”

“But what can I do? What are the means of escape available? Surrounded by the bunch of armed guardsmen, ready to strike me with their neuroes after slightest shadow of doubt about my complacence to master’s orders?”

“I can offer you the solution. Please run away with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never before wrote anything that long in English. I'm really surprised with myself!


	24. Before VII. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last and very short intermediate chapter before important and grand in-between-culmination of the story. It may be full of grammar errors so if you see any please let me know.

Caroll started preparations even if Vien did not encourage him to. He thought it would be good and maybe useful to be ready if dire need arise. It somehow soothed his troubled conscience and gave him an opportunity to do something when he could not be with his pretty crush.

First, he prepared some new identities for them. They were meant to be the siblings. Him brother and her sister whom he will escort to her prospective owner living near the border of Argossynian space. Then he obtained means of their transport. First part of the journey would be from here to Galdanede with a small ship easy to hide in a compound‘s vicinity. He knew his colleagues were sure there’s no danger of their mistress ever attempting to escape. So they were careless and barely any security measures were kept.  
The only capable adversary would be Greg Retlidge but that man has left his job here in the last week.

From Galdanede with the help of his old friends they would be put as passengers on one of their transport liners to Makantara. Being there they would lend another light vessel to Argossynian whereabouts in the hope for being intercepted by their air forces.

Maybe it wasn’t the best or most sophisticated plan but it was manageable. With some amount of luck he believed they could be free.

He was organising things slowly and meticulously checking various factors and possible outcomes.

It was rather funny using that awful dominant’s own money, that fiend paid him with, for affording successful stealing of the other’s property.

The thought alone about deceiving him was plain delicious.

The only thing that troubled Jon were his rather slim financial reserves, but he hoped to save more in the meantime.

He had no chance to fulfill that last part of his plan because one night Vien gave him the sign she needs to talk to him. Somehow he knew what the subject will be.

Her troubled eyes regained their precious shine when Jon Caroll not without the pride, described her the state of his affairs.

They decided to act immediately during his next night shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was awfully clumsy but had to be done for the sake of the plot.


	25. Before VIII. The Atrocity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the most crucial chapter of this part of the story (the same way chapter 12 was in the first and it’s named after the song too.) It was planned from the beginning but, strangely, the ideas about a big part of its content were shifting in my mind to the last hours before starting actual writing. I have changed them many times and never was truly satisfied. Until in the middle of one half-sleepless night when that perfect design finally emerged. It’s extremely angsty and dark. I was crying almost all the time while writing it.  
> I don’t want to upset you though so just in case you’d like to skip this one there’s the summary in the end notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I borrowed the title from is nomen omen “The Atrocity” by the mighty Biffy Clyro from their third, difficult and dark, album “Infinity Land”  
> You can check it for example here.  
> https://youtu.be/V8ZiU7eJkgs  
> It's version for guitarists but it also contains lyrics to this masterfully crafted, powerful piece of work. I guess these lyrics complement the story perfectly

The fugitives reached Galdanede successfully but there their luck ran dry. Unfortunately Jon’s friends contrary to previous agreements refused to help them with further proceedings. When they saw who’s slave Caroll “kidnapped" they went nuts from sheer horror. The perspective of dealing with such a powerful man’s displeasure scared them to death.

And so unfortunate travellers to freedom found themselves stuck on Galdanede with all its ports heavily guarded. And the longer they stayed the more dangerous it was. They should hide somewhere outside main city at least but they haven’t got money enough to travel very far. So they stayed in one cheap hotel in the suburbs too worried by the whole outcome to even talk. Until one morning when Vien woke up bleeding and in terrible pain. They both knew what it was. He was holding her while she tried not to scream. But even after it was done the bleeding persisted threatening survival of an unfortunate mother. She begged him not to seek any medical help, but Jon refused to let her die.

The same day they heard loud summon outside their hiding place. “Come out Caroll! We know you’re here!”

“Please do what they ask,” said Vien, already resigned to her fate. “They won’t kill me. I’m too important for him. I will beg my master to spare you.”

“But they will hurt you!”

“They most probably will but you are in much greater danger if you will not comply. Please try to stay safe. This world needs people like you.”

“I’m sorry. I failed you.”

“You did not. Just go now. Your mistress commands.”

“As you wish, my lady.”

They didn’t even kiss. The firm shake of hands was all they needed.

When Jon left, Vien was listening intently what was happening behind the doors he closed. She was full of doubt. And could only hope he will be just arrested and put through a fair trial. Surely they do not kill free men for simple theft. Maybe prison or fine to pay. But not a death penalty, it’s not possible. Vien tried to reason with herself. Because what if she sent her only friend toward the ultimate end?

Vivianne felt so very weak with the amount of blood she had lost. Floating out of and into consciousness again she exercised her pleas. But no one appeared in a small but tidy room with its merry green walls and two moderate beds. One of them now empty.

She was not crying. She was Argossynian leader’s beloved sister. She won’t show them any kind of untoward weakness.

The man, who entered at last, was familiar to her. His green eyes kind and full of concern. Worried?

“Such a silly child you were,” he scolded her from the threshold but there was no venom in those words running smoothly from perfectly cut lips.  
“Escaping from my protection… And see where it had led you. But worry not pretty, silly baby. It was the last time you did such thing. I won’t let you hurt yourself like that anymore. You have my word for this.”

Vien tried to recall one important thing she should ask that man about. That man was important and her question (a plea?) even more. But her mind was clouded. And her body shivered.

And after that the others entered. And that man ordered them (apparently he was their leader) to be gentle with her. But he added something strange. Had it sounded like “but no painkillers”?

 

When Vivianne woke up again she was lying in the bed far bigger and more comfortable than the one she remembered from the last time. She felt sore but at least was not bleeding. But why should she bleed? She couldn’t for the time being because she was with a child at last. Did she ever told her master he would be a father?  
And then everything returned to her in one go. Jon! Hopefully it’s not too late. Vien felt the sudden surge of panic. She shouldn’t sleep that long.  
“And where do you think you’re going my lady?” a feminine voice inquired.  
“Stay in bed, please. These are master’s orders.”  
Young woman appeared at her bedside. Maybe a few years older than Vien herself. Rather beautiful with dark blond hair and an easy smile.  
“I am your new servant. My name is Lea.”

“It’s nice but no time for pleasantries yet. I must see my lord and now. Can you tell him I need…”

“And what is it, sweetling, that you demand of me?”  
Kennert stood no chance to approach her because the slave was first to jump and throw herself at his feet.

“My, my, what a pretty view. To what…”

“My friend, sweet sir, is he alive? Please, please, tell me!” the desperate young woman interrupted him.

“Yes, yes.” The physicist sounded almost bored. “He was when I saw him the last time. But these matters belong to police now. Not me. I don’t own him obviously. I have much better things in my hoard.”

“My lord, I beg you, please let him go. It’s not his fault. It was me who have asked him to take me and he complied!”  
Apparently the slave was ready to kiss his boots.

“No matter how nice it feels to have beautiful, beloved woman prostrated at my feet I told you I’m not interested in this loser. And you shouldn’t be too. Now go to bed. You have to heal. And fast. Your duties are waiting, tragically neglected.”

Vien did as she was told, promising herself to be the best slave that ever was. She even relaxed to the point she fell again to sleep, conquered by the exhaustion and last day's stress.

Sudden commotion woke her up. Soon two guards appeared and dragged the girl from the bed leading confused female to the adjacent room.

There was a strange lump in the floor's middle and her master standing near to it.

Shaking she took a closer look and shrieked in horror after recognising Caroll’s mangled corpse. Disintegrator wounds apparently.

“You have killed him! You bastard!” she nearly swooned seeing the lifeless body of her only ally.

Terrifyingly beautiful male seemed oblivious to her despair.

“I did not,” he said coldly. “Nor ordered the killing.”

“So he killed himself, hah?” There was nothing left for her but irony.

“He did. In a way. I’m not a murderer, believe me. Despite the mess he has left in my household I offered him unrestricted freedom. I already have the one who would be punished for this accordingly and justly. So I didn’t need that lackey. But he wanted to return for you. And attacked my men like a vicious dog he was. They have to dispose of the threat. In self defense.”

“And now get rid of this treacherous scum’s filthy remains. Go with your caretakers, let them give you the tools and bury the reason of your disfavour, and deeply.”

“The guards escorted her to a clump of bushes deep in the park where the slave girl could bury her friend. Bare feet could hardly push the blade of the shovel into a dry soil. Hard material wounded her soles, not to mention she was still weak and in pain. Nobody, however, made the slightest move to help the unfortunate female. She had to deal with the task set before her even if she was close to fainting and tears were streaming from her already red and puffy eyes.

“Hurry,” Morton said. “We do not have a whole day to pet with an unfaithful slave. If you do not try your best, your punishment will be even more severe. You’ve already insulted your lord enough, do not make things worse.”

“I try,” the woman moaned, biting her lips. “More. It should be deeper!” violentologist instructed her. “You do not want the birds to drag out this scum to the surface accidentally.”

“No, sir” the girl looked down at her dirty feet and again pressed on the stubborn tool. The violent movement made her feel sudden surge of suffering, and the woman whimpered in pain. She leaned on her tool and waited for the impulse to pass to get back to her hellish slog. Finally the fresh soil covered the cause of her betrayal. At last it was over.

Someone patted her on the head. “Good girl, now you’ll be tended to and put to sleep.”

 

It was the night she died. Her body was breathing and aching still but it was just that. The imitation of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After successful escape from Perennis Jon and Vien reach Galdanede but can't leave that planet as planned. They have to hide and Vien loses her child because of stress and other factors most probably related to baby's genetics. They have to summon the medic to save her life which he does but after that he denounces them. After returning into custody of her owner Vien pleads with him to leave her friend alive but soon she sees Jon's dead body. Artri claims he wanted to spare him but the man attacked his people and they had to kill him in self defense. She's ordered to bury him by her own hands. Which she does but after that she feels like her life has ended too
> 
> And now you can hate me to your heart content. Sorry for my clumsy writing.


	26. Before IX. Profits of being dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst continues. There's the rape scene in the beginning (second paragraph) but mild non-graphic one even if emotionally heavily loaded.

Being dead has its advantages too. And many of them Vien soon discovered. Her master, even if cruel and mean, decidedly wasn’t necrophiliac. So, coupling with constantly dead lover soon grated on his nerves. He liked his victims kicking and screaming, not measuring him with a thousand-yard stare like he was some inconspicuous insect on the wall. But he could do nothing to change it.

Even diabolical plan to defile her, tied to the pole facing her dead guy’s grave, backfired to Artri’s face. She didn’t even flinch. Pretty slave faced all gathered around, Lea included, with haughtiness and pride, not like the one soon to be forcefully taken there, but like a queen waiting for her anointment. She opened herself willingly and had audacity to come and not just one time, her pleasure obvious and visible for everyone attending.

It was a torture but for her master. He could barely stop himself from ending the show prematurely. He never felt that humiliated.

His plan was to take her in his bed after the seance, hopefully broken, sobbing and clinging to him for comfort. But after the slave’s shameless performance Kennert changed his mind and left the naked body for the night in the forest.  
He meant it to be next part of the punishment. But for Vivianne this was ultimate reward. She could at last spend some peaceful night hours in vicinity of her friend and mercifully free from sick advances of her owner.

So when her tormentors left for good Vien could talk to the one she buried here and tell him everything that happened ever since.

“He would be funny, you know,” she whispered giggling “if not that potentially harmful for everything around him. Poor creature, thinking it could touch me. Such cosmic intelligence but the emotional one worthy of a rotifer. At his best usually it’s more like a sponge or something. I thank you for opening my eyes. You were right Jon, even harsh truths are better than sweet lies. When I’m thinking how close I was to falling for him it makes me sick to the core. But thanks to you and your sacrifice I won’t be deceived anymore.”

Exhaustion finally won her over and the young woman slipped into an uncomfortable catnap.  
In that moment the handmaiden has come for her mistress to free Vien from restraints. It was the action approved by their lord. He even wanted to send the guard with her to help, but Lea persuaded him this was not the best idea.

“What are you doing?” asked Vien. “I wanna stay here. Preferably for ever.”

“Don’t be silly. ” Lea was a strong woman and could fully support Vivianne’s meagre weight. “You need to rest. It’s hard to tell what you want to achieve behaving like this.”

“You won’t understand,” mumbled Vivianne while the other woman tried to massage her numb feet to be useful again.

“Of course not.” Leandra knew those self-risen women of Argossynian world very well. She met quite a few. They were usually that unbearable and overweening but rarely survived more than a few months each in harsh realities of The XY Zone. Mr. Kennert came to the slave house she was kept in, after the last contractor ditched her, to ask, personally, if she’s interested in serving his young lover. She couldn’t say no. But was very sceptical about the outcome.

But Vivianne easily contradicted any of Lea’s preconceptions about Argossynians. She looked fragile and broken, like the world has ended for her long time ago, but was exceptionally tough on the inside. It looked like she has chosen to survive just to spite her captors. And was a damn plague for her master. Most of the men Leandra knew, would drown such insolent wench in blood and strangle her with her own guts, but not him. Ever benevolent. Oh yeah, sometimes even an angel like their lord could not stand little shit’s antics anymore and was losing his patience. Just like today. But apparently he achieved nothing.

So it was true, she could not understand.  
But Vivianne awoke in her long forgotten maternal feelings extinguished after her only child was taken from her forcefully soon after he left his mother’s body.

So she wanted to see the little Argossynian happy and not suffering more than necessary. And she wanted to see Mr. Kennert happy. That man had so much of a potential and power at his disposal. And Vien could use it for the greater good, she could do so much for her cause working with him, not rebelling against him. But Vivianne was terribly biased to the point of blindness. All because of that honourable fool lying here, who had good intentions. but ruined everything with his ill-devised intervention. Leandra sighed. It was too late to think about resolving all the world’s problems.

“Can you walk by yourself now?” she asked her mistress. “Because I won’t be able to carry you.”


	27. Before X. The night talk

“I have cleaned her a little, and she fell asleep.” Leandra came to report to the master about the successful outcome of her nightly activities.

He was still wearing his day clothes. Probably working. There was the opened bottle of true wine on his desk with solitary, now empty, glass.

“I thank you, Lee,” Mr Kennert smiled at her this tired smile of his. “The idea to get you for that errant filly of mine was the best I came across for a long time. You’re priceless treasure.”

“Thank you, Mr Kennert. You’re much too kind. It’s my job to care about our troubled mistress.”

“I can’t believe she let you share the bed with her.”

“Well, even stubborn, headstrong Argossynians need sometimes that someone to hold them through the night. And she was terribly cold so I have to share my body heat to warm your shivering property, my lord.”

“I thank you for this too. Whatever gratification you need just say it.”

“Thank you, Mr Kennert but I have all I need in abundance. You are most generous boss I ever had. It’s true!” She stressed seeing slight frown on his face.

“Oh no, no, that’s not it,” he assured her. “I believe you. I was only thinking I should order to dress her before abandoning, at least the upper half of the body. And wasn’t she mangled too badly? After all my sweet lamb is not used to such a treatment.”

“It’s not my position to question your methods, my lord,” Lea answered cautiously. “But it seems as to the one who was used for similar purposes and frequently our mistress took it with relative ease. And your men were gentle. They probably know better than to antagonize the female holding so much power over their boss.”

“You’re almost too clever for such a menial job as babysitting my Argossynian.” Artri smiled with the knowing smile.

“It doesn’t demand much cleverness my lord,” she smiled too. “You’re smitten. I so wish to know her ways with you because they are nothing but ineffective.”

“Please sit,” the physicist asked her. “You want some?” He nodded toward red beverage.

“Well, but it’s real, made of those, how they are called, Earthly... grapes?”

“So what, do you suggest you’re unworthy to taste it? I assure you you’re not.”  
In such circumstances she could not say no.

The man went to the kitchen to bring another wineglass for Leandra. At first he poured a little to check if the taste would be to her liking.

It was so strange to be served by one of most powerful males she ever met. Even if it would be pure acid, she resolved to praise its bouquet. But she didn’t need to lie, the master had excellent taste in drinks, probably much better than in women.

“Please make yourself comfortable.” The physicist poured some ruby liquid for himself and took the sit next to her on the sofa. “If only all girls could act as reasonably as you...”

“Well,” Lea took a little sip of her wine for courage. “Seems to me, Mr Kennert, with your favours, such girls stand no chance against that others.”

“So you think you are not in my favours?” The look physicist gave her was unsettling. Did she overstepped acceptable boundaries between the servant and the boss, deceived by his former laid back approach?

“I apologize if…” she started carefully, but the male smiled again.

“It’s okay, as much as I can tell. I have just involuntarily switched to one of my coercion tactics. Sometimes it happens. When you have to deal on a daily basis with all those pretentious fools and outright blockheads and rednecks, you must always be ready to show them their place.”

“I see.” Lea sighed with relief. The wine tasted better and better.

“Speaking of blockheads,” Artri’s mood soured visibly “soon I have to receive a very unpleasant visit.”

“It’s unacceptable to harass you of all people!” Lea was beside herself with rightful anger for those trespassers.  
“Their best scientist and yet!”

“You don’t know them Lea! They’ll do it exactly because of that. Just to inflict their petty revenge on their betters or at least to drag them to their level. And humiliate me.”

“And there’s nothing you or your friends can do?”

“Unfortunately, it’s much too late now. I should silence that pathetic excuse for the medic before the damage was done. But you know I don’t like to order killing people unless necessary. Although maybe this time it was, and I have failed not recognising the danger in time. But we’ve paid him handsomely.”

“And apparently it was not enough!” Lea exclaimed with emphasis. “Oh, master, please let me…”

Her slip of the tongue didn‘t impress Artri. “Leandra!” How she could forget main rule of this house about the use of honorifics. Nobody may call Mr Kennert master but only his chosen mistress. Nevermind current mistress doesn’t give a damn about her unique privilege.

“I apologize, but wouldn’t it be better if…” she still tried to reason with him.

“I will tell you what’s preferable in a situation like this. The less she knows the better. I can stand her disdain even outright hate if it would mean I can give her reliable protection against all involved forces. Argossynians know little about our undercurrent power struggles and let it stay that way.”

“But if she knew earlier, wouldn’t be prone to that man crazy ideas…”

“No, Vien would never believe me. Like she can’t now about the fate of her boyfriend.” Artri spat the last word with venom. “For her we all are evil, blockheads and progressives alike. The only option she would be happy with is the dismantling of the whole system, which isn’t in any way realistic. The only thing I want is to keep it but get rid with its aberrations.”

“Plus for me disposal of Argossyne would be a useful move because lack of threat on our borders would neutralise loudest of those screamers. To be honest, the best outcome would be to get rid of both Argossyne and Riadis. I so hate extremists!”

“Can I tell something?” asked Lea.  
“Yes?”

“I’m listening to all you’re saying my lord and it all sounds very reasonable. To make system better and more friendly for everyone is such a noble task. Maybe if explained accurately it would be acceptable for our mistress too. If public slave has no problem with it so shouldn’t she.”

“First, you’re not public slave anymore. You belong to this household now and Vivianne should be happy to have such intelligent and capable woman at her side. Second, you can understand me easily because despite of our different genders we have very similar background. We know this place from the inside, from different perspectives but still have so much in common. She does not. And no, I cannot tell her about my struggles, it would show me as weak.”

Lea preferred not to contradict him again. They both were so stubborn, it would be hard to navigate between such a strong and determined personalities and she didn’t want to end as collateral damage like that poor fellow before.

“Where have you been?” inquired Vien when the maid returned to their rooms at dawn.  
“Why do you care?” Lea looked sceptically at fallow head, now in complete disarray, sticking out of many layers of sheets.  
“Why? Because there’s damn cold here. Come to bed. That’s an order!”  
“An order,” smiled the servant “that changes everything!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the things are not so black and white as it seemed.


	28. Before XI. Enemies and friends

Kennert wrapped long fallow hair of his kneeling slave around the palm of his hand. She winced slightly but made no movement waiting until her tormentor will be ready. Then he abruptly yanked her head backward.

“Open your mouth Squirrel and take it.” the male ordered intently watching her reaction for the slightest traces of hesitation. She has done how she was told. His men have taught her well. And Vivianne proved to be natural born talent.

He couldn’t admire more the way little thing was fighting to stay calm and collected through her ordeal. Her sweet face red now and wet from bitter tears.

Art already hated himself for this. It was not how it should go. She should be with him willingly and him worshiping her gorgeous body lovingly and tenderly.  
He released her abruptly.

“What’s wrong, sweet sir?” She asked after spiting the excess of saliva and regaining even breath.  
“Is not my service to your liking?”

It was the impulse. The male backhanded the defiant slave making her nose bleed and body hit the floor.

“Ah,” she choked on the parody of laughter “I presume it’s not!”

 

* * *

 

“Why are you provoking him like this? Don’t you understand what he can do to you?” Lea was tending to her mistress latest injuries almost crying out of frustration and pity.

“Yes, I know. My, oh so benevolent and generous master, has shown me his torture chambers. He gave me the tour personally. I wonder how many unfortunate slaves of his lost their lives, health or sanity there.”

“As far as I know none. But you may be the first to change this. You’re working on it relentlessly.”

“Maybe I want him to. I only wish it wasn’t too painful.”

“Please don’t say such things. It’s treason!”

“Why should I care? I am dead already.”  
It always ended like that.

“You’re both unbearable!” Lea exclaimed with tears in her eyes. “Maybe it should be me to ask our lord to release my humble self from future duties in his household. Apparently I have failed him being not able to talk sense to you!”

And that statement by always so patient a woman touched her reluctant mistress at last.

“But you can’t!” she said with petulance of a little girl scolded by her elders.

“Because you said so?” The scepticism in the older woman’s gaze was visible.

“Because I need you?! I hated you at first it’s true. I thought you were simply spying on me. And maybe that’s what you do but it can’t change the fact you’re good human at heart and even better caregiver. I’m sorry. It wasn’t to spite you and you know this. Please, please don’t leave me!”  
And her annoying mistress clung to Lea with such strength and desperation it was hard to breathe for them both.

“Stop it you silly thing!” The maid giggled. “You’ll suffocate me!”

“But you will stay?”

“Well, I’ll see what I can do. But you must cooperate. It won’t kill you, you know, especially…”

“When I’m already dead. I get it. And I’ll try. But not for him. For you.”


	29. Before XII. Conversation of the dead

Soon after the conversation with Leandra Vivianne wrapped herself in a warm shawl and went to the park. She knew the way by heart already - to the pole which stayed there since her last punishment and the small mound in its vicinity.

“Hi,” she said putting solitary bacretia flower on her friend’s inconspicuous grave. I came to talk. I have so much to tell you dear Jon. Things both terrible and some comforting. Hopefully, you would not be angry with me if you were still living, but I resolved to make truce again with the owner of mine.

It’s because Lea. You don’t know her but you would like her very much. She’s the great consolation after you were gone and cares about my well-being and my perspectives perhaps even more than for herself. She likes my owner too and respects him. But it doesn’t mean she’s okay with him abusing me, even if she says it’s sometimes my fault. It’s how she was taught and raised so I can’t suppose she’ll feel otherwise. But it’s not what the person thinks but what they’re doing to the others that counts.

And she’s always so good to me even if scolds me sometimes like my true older sister would. And she did it lately again telling me I’m wasting my potential being at constant odds with the master. And you know I think she’s right.

It’s not about my feelings but I can sacrifice them if some good may be done through this. He will continue doing all these things regardless of my consent. So if through giving it to him freely I can gain something, anything, I’m willing to try. And Lea will be at last a little less unhappy.

Sleep well my sweet friend. Now I must go to prepare myself for tonight. Lea will wait for me with the bath and a fresh dress. Wish me luck and don’t be angry with me. I don’t love him and never will after what he’s done to you. To us.

 

Master’s chambers were locked when she got there but he was present, she knew. So prettily dressed slave rang the communicator and tried to apply most tempting pose she could think of.

She wasn’t waiting long before the object of so many people’s desires appeared at the threshold in a rather informal clothing. His flowing black hair had to be freshly brushed because it seemed so very soft. Without makeup he looked even younger than usually. (His ingrained-age had to be about thirty while he was probably much older.)

“What are you doing here Squirrel?”  
She didn’t like that nickname, but the male was insistent on using it as frequently as it was possible.

“I can’t remember summoning you for tonight.”  
“Oh, but do I need separate invitation every time I want to see, my lord?”  
“But you don’t want to see me. You don’t want to see me, hear me or think about me. So why did you came my pretty Argossynian? You deem me murderer in cold blood and little girls eater than why?”

“Just let me in and I will tell you. Or better show you? Master, please?!”

“I guess beggar’s can’t be choosers,” the physicist smiled at last. “Come!”


	30. Before XIII. The snake charmer

“Have you had your supper already?” Artri asked his slave when they came to the main room, the one with a lot of plants and a huge veranda facing flower gardens.  
Vivianne shook her head.

“I preferred to not eat anything substantial before this meeting.”  
“Because obviously my presence makes you sick?” The look he gave her. What was it?  
“Of course not! My lord, why are you like this? It’s just,” she continued under the taxing gaze of the male, “rich foods make people lazy and I came here to… to negotiate.”

Her main concern was he will meet the declaration like this with laughter. But the physicist wasn’t laughing. No.

“To negotiate?” His dark brows went slightly up. Apparently he was surprised by her boldness but also intrigued.  
“That’s interesting! Please, go on.”

“May I sit then,” she asked politely.  
“Of course! What kind of host I am to keep you standing. Yes, please sit down!”  
After some hesitation she took the seat on the sofa next to the master.

“Isn’t it too far from your audience,” he inquired with the knowing smile. “Wouldn’t it be better... here?” The male patted the place on his lap.  
“Is this some kind of manipulative tactics to make me distracted? I would prefer to stay where I am.”  
“If you let me, that is...” she added meekly just in case.

“I suppose,” he yielded surprisingly fast. “It was... premature. Forgive me and please continue.”

What a hard slog it was. But she was determined to make it tonight. And she will. So gathering all her courage and wit Vivianne said “I came here to offer my good will in this relationship and abandon all my previous distance and reluctant ways for some small concessions on my behalf from you, sir.”

“And them will be?”

“First of all honesty. And second your help, master, in rescuing my compatriots in need when such opportunities arise. I can settle on the latter alone but I would feel much better knowing you’re not hiding important things from me.”  
He looked at her again and sighed. “You are all pure business and not a trace of any warmer feelings.”

Everything fell in her after she heard this accusation. Because she knew she cannot offer him those. Not yet. Not ever.  
“I’m…“ She stammered. “I’ll better go now. Sorry for wasting your time.” Young slave gathered her amaranthine skirts and was ready to run.

“Please don’t go!” His voice was soft but firm. She has turned reluctantly and couldn’t believe her eyes.  
The man was on his knees. Nobody ever has prostrated themselves before her that way. Even Jon, otherwise so full of respect.  
To escape now would be a monstrous waste of genuine occasion to do something important. The one that could not be repeated again.

“The sweetest darling baby. Having you without feelings and not having you at all… What kind of choice is this? Please stay and we can discuss the details of our truce.”


	31. Before XIV. The line between the devil's teeth and that which cannot be repeat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title courtesy of Peter Murphy. For you youngsters reading this he is probably no one. But for me he was the crucial member of probably most important band in my life.

Vivianne tentatively took a few steps toward the kneeling male. Until they were almost touching. To have someone that powerful at your feet could be really intoxicating. But it was just a gesture, nothing more, she said to herself. All that power this side of Great Divide was his and his alone. How much of it he wanted to share with his lover was still the matter of debate. And such demonstrations, no matter how grand, were just that - gestures.

“Stand up, please” she said looking at those anthracite locks apparently ready to wipe the floor before her. “You’re making me uncomfortable.”

“You should get used to it. I can make people worshiping you exactly how you deserve it.”

“Worshiping me? Or just my body which is now young and fresh. But how it would look like after delivering a few of your offspring, master?”

“Sweetling.” He almost cringed after hearing Vivianne's words and bitterness in them. “You will have most skilled physicians at your disposal and most elaborate medical technologies to help you get through this. And you’ll be respected even more while being the mother of future rulers of these worlds.”

“I would prefer to be respected for who I am, not because of things that can accidentally grow in my belly. About that almost every bitch and mare is capable of. I want to be your partner, not a toy.”

He only smiled. “You’re such a tough player sweetling. I knew you were the one for the job, genetics or no. And I’m always opened for discussion.”

She has extended her hand in the male's direction, the same hand she had trapped in merciless restraints when his men were raping her in the forest. It took all of Vivianne’s willpower not to take it back and endure when the physicist was kissing her fingers with such a zeal like his life would depend on it. But she had to. Her duties were waiting. The world was waiting.


	32. Before XV. Doubts and insecurities

“That’s fantastic!” Lea hugged her spontaneously after hearing about the outcome of Vivianne’s meeting with the physicist. “You will be able to take your rightful place at last.”

“I don’t know!” The girl was still not fully convinced she’s done the right thing.

“You will get used to be the centre of attention. Meet all these important persons. And they’ll be listening to you. You can do so much good, far more you would be able where you were born.” Lea tried to comfort her mistress who was visibly unhappy.

Vivianne’s owner noticed that mood too when they met for a dinner the same day.

“What’s wrong, sweetling?” he asked touching lightly her fingers clenched forcefully on the cutlery.

The only suitable and honest answer would be “everything” but it would sound so very childish after all that had been said and done before.

“I still have my doubts, master,” she confessed.

“I think you are afraid because of presenting. And believe me I’d like to spare you from this grim ritual. The girl with the upbringing like yours may deem it extremely humiliating. But we have to keep up appearances because of our status here. And there are actions connected with my social standing which we cannot omit. Not yet. It is complicated and hard to explain to someone from the outside. And yes, some rituals must be observed however useless and inconsequential they may seem.”

“So it’s unavoidable?”

“I’m afraid so. But I’ll take every security measure to make it harmless and safe.”

“No property damage allowed,” she snorted, bitterness palpable in her tone.

“It’s not like that and you should know this. I’ll make up this to you. I promise.”

“But you cannot give me the thing I most desire!”

“Viv, we were discussing this already. I can’t let you go free for your own safety. Because even the opposite side the Great Divide you won’t be safe anymore.”

“Ah, really? I could change my appearances, take new names and disappear completely. I can arrange it and take care about myself and need no male to be my protector unless I’m kept here against my will. Only in such a sick place as this they can treat adult, capable human as a mindless fucktoy and...”

“Please, I asked you to not use the language like this.” The male disrupted her speech with disgust visible on his beautiful face. “And it’s not what you are to me.”

“Glorified fucktoy than?!”

That earned her the hearty laugh from the man. “Such a feisty little brat you are, princess. And I can’t stop asking myself why I’m tolerating this kind of behaviour for so long now.”

“Are you trying to threaten me, my lord?” Young slave’s rebellious streak continued.

“No, I’m only describing what I see. Hopefully, you’ll act differently when we’ll have an audience. We were discussing this last night, and I thought we came to understanding. I think I have described what’s expected from my personal slave, didn’t I?”

“Yes, my lord. You were very precise. And demanding. I’m not sure I be able to meet your expectations.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll lead you personally through all your public duties. Just be attentive and listen to me. And try your best. I believe you can do this. I’m sure your performance will be our shared success, the first step on the way to reaching our shared goals. Now eat before it all cools completely.”

Apparently it was the end of discussion for today.


	33. Before XVI. Friends as enemies

The flight from Perennis to Galdanede was already scheduled. Guests invited. Carefully chosen for Vivianne’s great day.

But the heroine was troubled, shy and subdued. And closer appointed time gradually more and more nervous.

She could not stop thinking about what was to come. How many dirty looks and how many unwanted touches she must endure.

“No need to worry that much,” Lea tried to comfort her mistress. “You’re not the first or the last one to live through presenting ceremony. Being you I’d feel honoured by someone like our lord choosing your person to serve him. Almost all the women present would envy you. Wishing you painful death for monopolizing the man of their dreams.”

“Is that what you think?” Vivianne asked eying the servant with a suspicious glint in her blue eyes.

“Of course not, you silly girl,” Leandra smiled undeterred by such serious accusation.  
“I’m simply realistic. And loyal to you. I couldn’t ask for a better sister if I had one. You’re sweet, loving, precious thing I don’t deserve to take care of. I’ll be eternally grateful to Mr Kennert to give me that dream job of mine. You don’t know what I went through before but being here is like finding a safe harbour after the lifetime of troubles. So please don’t ruin this by any irresponsible actions.”

“It sounds dangerously like a threat,” Vien looked at the maiden disapprovingly. “Are there any means of coercion he had given you to set me straight in case you ever find your unhappy mistress straying from the road chosen for her?”

“No sweetie, you’re mistaken. And you surely overestimate me. I’m only your humble servant. He has other men aplenty to do anything he sees fit to your body and mind to make you cooperate smoothly and efficiently as becomes his sole mistress and chosen womb of his household. Yes. I can admit I want your children to hold and coddle after they took my own from me. But I hardly ask for more.”

“I wonder what my potential enemies would think of me when I hear such things from the person claiming to be my friend. Are all women here so shamelessly subservient like you?” Vivianne could not stop herself from another jab.

“Oh yes, there are some DoubleX-ers but they rarely live long if cannot learn how to behave in given circumstances.”

“And what happens if one doesn’t?”

“Why, you know this already. I need not repeat this. And I really don’t want to see you executed one day.”

“That’s so nice a way of comforting me!” the Argossynian snorted. “Go to your room. I don’t want to see you today anymore. And in the night don’t come to my bed.”

“As you wish mistress,” Leandra agreed “but I was just answering your question to the best of my abilities. You cannot exactly blame me for how this world works. It wasn’t my choice either.”  
With these words the servant curtseyed and left even more upset Vivianne alone.


	34. Before XVII. Enemies as friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be violence in this one.

Vivianne could not sleep. Young slave nearly regretted she sent Lea away and now had to cope with her fears alone in the bedroom's darkness. It was stupid to offer her services to the master. Bargaining with him could only end one way - with pain and humiliation for her and some vague promises on his side. Promises Artri always could refuse to keep. If he wasn’t sure she’ll behave properly probably would not decide to perform dire presenting ceremony for a long time yet. Her rushed decisions led to this abomination. Stupid, stupid! What was she even thinking?! Wanted to tame untamable? To saddle dangerous beast? It never ends well without reins proper in one’s disposal to keep it in check.

After hours of tossing and turning Vivianne gave up. She has donned her dressing gown and went to the flower garden to sit on the bench surrounded by calming scents of pristerines, opening their tiny mouths in the darkness.  
But even here in enchanted surroundings troubled girl could find nothing approaching peace.

How could she while vividly remembering sneaking here to find something, anything edible enough to soothe the constant hunger, most trusted friend of Vivianne’s first weeks on this moon?  
And with shining globe of Galdanede looming large above horizon. Looking at Perennis’ maternal planet, with its blue oceans, green continents and island arcs, it was difficult to imagine it was terraformed barely two centuries ago from bare rock. The testament to human genius. The same which saw nothing wrong in holding half of the humanity in chains, denying them free will and any chances of independent growth. Galdanede, on which their foul XY Zone government resided. The place of vicious power and soon of her own bitter humiliation.

The girl knew the place, better and far more friendly, than the one she now occupied. But it was deep in the woods and surrounded by darkness under trees and bushes. Vivianne thought for the moment about returning to her rooms for some portable light source but she resolved not to. Vien knew the path by heart so no dark could stop her from the visit to the lost friend.

Soon her eyes adopted themselves to low light provided by the nearby planet. The shadows felt comforting, enwrapping her and offering much needed cover. Soon the girl reached the destination she had in mind. Vien nearly sobbed with relief lowering herself on the well-known mound, now partly covered by young grass. The air was cool, but the robe kept her warm. Maybe she could stay here with him until the morning.

But her epiphany was short lived. Because suddenly indisputably masculine voice cut through the silence of Jon’s grave, brutally interrupting slave’s thoughts.

“My, my, what we have here?” the man’s mocking tone was already infuriating but the worst of it was yet to come.  
“Who’s gave you permission, you little slut to wander unguarded through the woods?”

At first Vien thought it was Artri Nathoo himself, but her, oh, so sophisticated scientist, would never use such base language. Besides the male was far more muscled than Kennert and his hair was much shorter even if still fairly long.

“I know whores like you, with your false innocence. Maybe the boss can fall for your fraud, the gentleman he is, but not me!”

“Go away!” she spat with much more anger than fear. “As your rightful mistress I order you to leave me alone!”

“Dirty little cunt, no way. I won’t let you masturbate freely on your former lover’s grave.”

“How dare you?!”

It was too much. Spoiling good memories of the best man she knew, fueled extinguished fire in Vivianne’s whole person. Recalling all she had learned during her fighting lessons on Argossyne, the girl sprang forth, trying to throw her antagonist off balance by the sudden attack. It worked because the bloke expected no such kind of physical action from seemingly fragile slave. But soon the advance she gained by catching him off guard vanished because of huge disproportion in weight and strength. It wasn’t smart to do what she had done, but the woman didn’t mind and wasn’t thinking about consequences. Maybe she could outrun him and call for help, but the male easily nailed her down to the ground covering her slim body with a sheer mass of his well-trained muscles. Under the suffocating weight she nearly lost her breath, fighting desperately and dirty with teeth and nail to free herself, but to no avail.  
Suddenly the terrible load has been lifted from her and the man rolled sideways seething and crying in what was obviously the great pain.

Vivianne sat straight with her head spinning. In the light of the small torch, the newcomer was carrying, the girl saw it was her master, with fury in green eyes, holding long and deadly looking black neurowhip. He was not done yet because subsequent powerful lashes followed the first two. The man on the ground tried to shield himself with outstretched hands but there was no way of escape from Artri’s terrible wrath.

When finally satisfied with the result of his actions the physicist approached whimpering guardsman and turned the hilt of his neuro upside down. The pain generator was placed on its distal end and now this part of the weapon was forcefully pushed under man’s dirtied shirt.  
The animal howl that left his throat shook Vivianne’s own body to the core. She nearly pitied him. Almost.

Artri came even closer to temporarily paralysed man and nudged him with his heavy boot.  
“The next time you will touch unasked what’s under my protection,” he growled menacingly, “I will kill you with my own hands in a most painful way possible. Same for the lack of respect for your betters. I can’t believe such an idiot made it to my staff. Gather your sorry ass Mort, you’re fired!”

Vivianne thought he will use the pain generator once more, but the Black-maned spared unlucky man from further violence turning instead toward her shocked and dizzy self.

“Are you well, sweetling?” he asked, the iron in his voice momentarily melting into softest of whispers. “Did that halfwit hurt you? Because, you know, I can still kill him.”

“No need for that," Vien answered firmly. “I’ve got only a few minor scratches, nothing to worry about. You came to my rescue just in time, master. I thank you.”

“Sorry but I was late. If I only knew what would happen.“ He looked quite troubled and a bit confused.

Vien took her owner’s outstretched hand to help her stand and after that she was suddenly pulled into a tight hug.

“Come. I’ll take you to bed," Art whispered again. “And will tend to your injuries. And we have to postpone our scheduled festivities. Surely we are justified enough after that pitiful incident. People will understand.”

Vien barely could believe what her ears were hearing. She wasn’t sure if her mind doesn’t deceive her because of what happened in the forest. But no.

“We will set another date. But later. Now I must check if all is right with that precious and brave body of yours. No bones broken or so, which you don’t feel now because of the obvious shock.” The male sounded worried. Like genuinely worried.

Against her better judgement and warnings screaming in her head Vivianne spoke, “I’m okay, master,” and gave him feather-light kiss on the lips. What was she doing? Showing kindness to the supposed murderer of her friend? So close to the place of the said friend’s rest? But in that sole moment she wanted so much to believe what Art once implied. That he’s not guilty of the other man’s death.


	35. Before XVIII. Ceasefire

At first Vivianne didn’t want the master to carry her so they both slowly walked in the house's direction. After a few minutes though she started to limp a little. Not much but it was enough for Artri to notice.

“Something’s wrong?” he said.

“No, it’s okay, I can manage,” the slave girl argued. She didn’t want his help. She was not that frail. “It’s nothing.”

“Stubborn as always.” The male smiled. “Maybe you’re right but we don’t know for sure. Why strain yourself when I’m perfectly capable of taking care about this? And if he really hurt you, I can always return and finish pathetic idiot. Two more stuns of the neuro on a highest impulse level and he’ll suffocate.”

“Please don’t!” The girl almost cringed hearing terrible threat thrown so casually like he was talking about blowing the candle or something similarly insignificant. “You’re scaring me.”

“Why, I’m just…”

“I do not suppose you to kill people because they were mean to someone,” she sighed dramatically.

“Mort wasn’t just mean. He attacked you when his duty was the opposite.”

“It was me who attacked him first!” She smirked.

“I know, vicious!” physicist laughed aloud hearing her bold statement. “But Morton provoked you with his deplorable, filthy words.”

“Wait!” Vivianne almost jumped hearing this. “How do you know?! You were not there when it all started!”

“Can we discuss this in a warm bed instead of standing in the road's middle? It can be your bed if you so choose and I’ll be just sitting beside it.”

“Oh, okay,” the girl agreed feeling like all stress of the last hours dissipates at last leaving her weak and giddy. “And you can carry me if you so crave it. Master.”

Artri was more than willing to grant her wish. Before lifting his sweet burden the male blocked the neurowhip, to not hurt her or himself accidentally while walking with the slave in his arms.

After temporarily reconciled couple reached their destination Lea welcomed them at the threshold.  
“What happened? The maid asked. “I was so worried! You both just disappeared.”

“You should worry but about yourself,” the male scolded her, suddenly angry. “How come you let your mistress roam alone in the middle of the night. Your duty is to be with her, whichever circumstances!”

Sheer horror on Leandra’s face urged Vivianne to intervene.  
“It was my fault master,” the girl confessed looking at her owner without a trace of fear. “I have sent her away. If you wish to punish someone it should be me.”

“Granted!” he smirked.  
“Your immediate punishment will include utilizing some hot tea and enduring your master, checking for bruises and any possible contusion. And the doctor in the morning, most probably.”

So they immediately dismissed Lea and Vien let her willing master to take her to his rooms for the “atonement”.


	36. Before XIX. Apologies

Fortunately enough Vivianne’s injuries turned to be all rather superficial. Even her foot was quite well, strained, not sprained. Cold compress and a short period of rest would suffice to get rid of the minor contusion. It meant staying in bed for the time being while entertained and served by Art and Lea in turns. It was nice. Especially when she was thinking about the dire alternative she barely escaped from.

For that last fact Vivianne was almost grateful to poor Morton, beaten, fired and waiting for the final judgement of his former boss. If not him and his actions Vien would be now on Galdanede. So it came as a surprise when the physicist came to her asking if she would like to receive formal apologies from the man.

It was a challenge, so she did not hesitate and said yes. Just to see what will come of this.

Sumptuously dressed Vivianne sat in a comfortable armchair with the pillow under her feet in soft red shoes. For the occasion she was also wearing the collar, of a ceremonial kind, the type that would be her only article of clothing if presenting would go ahead as planned. So the girl promised herself to be merciful and benevolent mistress.

Her master in his imposing full regalia was standing beside the chair the slave occupied, watchful and protective force by her side.

Morton Nevins, deprived of his usual set of weapons, was escorted by two of his former colleagues and left in the room's middle. After delivering him the guards left leaving the threesome alone.

“Well,” it was Kennert who spoke first, “not so haughty now, are we Mort?”

“Forgive me boss,” the man started terrified. His back was hunched, and he looked like someone in dire need of shrinking as far as possible. For such a robust, athletic man overall effect was rather comical and Vivianne could barely prevent herself from falling into giggling feat.

“My boy, it’s not me you should beg for mercy now. Or am I wrong?” Artri said, touching intently the hilt of his favourite black neurowhip.

The man looked at her, his expression suddenly unreadable. “Forgive my lady for overstepping my boundaries. It should never happen and for that I apologize.” It sounded stiff and unconvincing. Like some trained formula. Like he didn’t mean it at all. Artri frowned hearing this, his displeasure obvious and hold on neuro tightening. She didn’t want him to lash, or at least not yet. There were better and more entertaining ways to subdue insolent subject than outright violence. So she gave her master meaningful look. He nodded and spoke again.

“Are you satisfied with his words, sweet darling? Because it seemed they lacked true conviction.” The Black-maned leaned on the arm of the chair and brought his shining lips to her mouth. The kiss they shared was short but passionate.

“You should know,” the physicist continued after the break, “it’s only because of your mistress intervention you’re still capable of breathing. I have nearly resolved to finish you but two times she asked me to spare you. So I did. But for the third one she may stay silent, so…” This at last provoked desired effect.

The man kneeled at her feet and chocked out a few words more. “Please, forgive me mistress. I meant nothing I said!”

“Ah, really?” Vivianne took an effort to sound almost bored. “It’s the opposite of what I remember. Can you perhaps repeat words you said last night?”

“Mistress, I… “ The male stammered sensing the trap. No way he could repeat all of it in the presence of that whore’s intimidating master. He knew how deadly his boss could be, especially armed with that favourite overgrown toy of his. Best modificated breed didn’t need the excess of musculature to act as efficiently or even better than superficially far more endowed men.

“So you don’t remember? The beating you received ruined your memory?” she asked with false sympathy. “Or rather are you too afraid to repeat that filth? You had no problem to pour it all out toward the distraught woman. So how about when her lover and protector is listening?”

“Forgive me, my lady, I can’t!” Unfortunate former guardsman moaned.

“Of course you can!” Vivianne smiled cruelly. “Please, repeat now all the epithets you had thrown at me or I won’t stop my lord’s hand this time.”

“Nevins, but really, are you able to refuse such a small indulgence for so gorgeous a creature?” Kennert’s smile was sickeningly sweet.

“We’re waiting!” Vien urged the supplicant mercilessly.

It was then when Mort lost it. “No, no, no,” he moaned pitifully. “Stop toying with me. Now I know I’m doomed regardless what I tell you. Please, boss do it and do it fast.”

“I don’t receive orders from you,” Kennert sounded offended. “And spare yourself all that painful effort. We both know exactly what you’ve said. I only hoped you’ll be acting like a man. And wouldn’t be afraid to confirm what you really think. You’re pathetic. Disgrace to gender we unfortunately share. Killing you is beneath me. But I can still order my men to do it. What do you think, sweetling?”

“That I don’t want to see him again. It’s infuriating when someone thinks he’s a better kind of human only because of the set of reproductive organs attached to their body. While in reality he represents nothing. Less than nothing. And spare him. As you said killing such a worm is beneath us.”

“You’ve heard her Nevins,” Kennert had the final say. “We will wipe off all your memory of the last month and I‘ll set you free without recommendations attached.”

And after that Artri summoned his men to get rid of the obstacle.


	37. Before XX. Confessions

After Mort left them, resigned to his fate, Kennert looked at his slave with unrestricted adoration.

“I can’t do anything less but admire how perfectly you foretold what his actions will be. And you were great yourself. My vindictive goddess, my valkyrie. My priceless treasure of the girl! Just see what a power couple we can make.”

He was ready to snatch Vien from the armchair and kiss her senseless. But soon he discovered the girl does not share his enthusiasm. Her expression was sour, not triumphant as one could expect.

“For me it was an illusion of power. The trinket to deceive myself. I’m still wearing this.” She touched her heavy collar. “And still mean far less than Mortons of these worlds.”

“You really think yourself that insignificant?” he asked deeply touched by the sudden reluctance of the slave. “I thought we came to an understanding.”

“That we did!” she exclaimed. “During our negotiations. But it’s pure business deal. Nothing more. Or wasn’t myself clear enough?”

“Very. But I dared to hope that changed somehow…”

“So it did not. Why should it though? My friend is dead. And me too.”

“No, not this nonsense again!” The man looked devastated.

“You’re so young, so full of life and passion. But of course it says much about my ultimate failure as wannabe master, that you preferred to take comfort from the dead man, rather than one who’s breathing and caring about you.”

“It’s rather hard to care about anyone when you’re buried!” the girl noticed sensibly.

Artri had decency enough to look ashamed.  
“But I didn’t kill him,” he whispered. “I know you don’t believe me and I’m unable to prove it. But I didn’t.”

“What’s the matter how it was done? Someone did it and whoever pulled the trigger, the outcome was surely the consequence of your actions, my lord.” Last words sounded like a mockery even if spoken in leveled and calm tone.  
“But he endangered you…”  
“Please don’t!” she stressed with the disgust on her pretty face.

“Please, there are things you have to know!” The man was practically begging her to listen. “You wanted honesty and I’m ready to give it to you as requested. But not all truths are easy to absorb.”  
“Exactly,” she said with a vindictive smile. “It had to be uneasy truth for someone like you knowing the woman you have chosen for yourself, deemed an ordinary man thousand times better.”

“It was a very dangerous thing to say.” Artri stayed calm but inwardly he was close to bursting. “But I take it as a compliment you feel safe enough in my presence to mock and challenge me openly. And, believe me, if I only knew the so-called friend of yours was that important to you, I would make myself his personal bodyguard, to be a hundred percent sure no harm will come to this silly boy, ever!”

Either he was the master of manipulation or there was genuine desperation in these words? It was most probably the first. But there was small chance he was honest with her for the first time. How interesting!

“So what are these truths you want to share?” the girl asked gently, like dealing with some mortally wounded animal.

“You really want to hear about them?” there was awe and pure disbelief in his perfect green eyes. Artri had to be a great actor. Or he wasn’t acting at all.

“It should be the first thing to begin with,” she chided him delicately. “When you and your men had dragged me forcefully to the place I didn’t want to be in. It was then I needed explanations the most. And I have been given none.”

The look Vien gave him was full of pity but also gentleness. It was disconcerting, humiliating experience. He had never been so completely at the mercy of anyone. People were giving him freely whatever he wanted, happy to be of service. And those who didn’t could be easily coerced or manipulated. But no amount of manipulation, torture or terrorising could make her feel things. Young woman was clever enough to pretend but it would be pathetic to accept such a solution.

“Forgive me my lord but why you need my consent and understanding? You can keep me in chains in those dire cellars of yours and breed me to your heart content. I don’t understand why you care that much what your slave thinks or feels.”

“Now you forgive me but was your Argossynian propaganda that dumb? Why, we are people too, not only some sadistic maniacs and monsters with no human feelings.”

“I could never guess,” she giggled at first but soon turned very serious.  
“No decent human being with feelings would feel anyway near to comfortable in your pitiful, toxic regime. And those who don’t fled a long time ago.”

“It’s not that simple.” The Black-maned visibly strained himself to stay calm by all means. “We cannot all leave, there must be the change from the inside. Evolutionary, not revolutionary. Because the latter surely will provoke terrible backlash. We must be careful.”

“We?”

“Yea, we. Progressives, reformists, liberals. Have you heard about them?”

“Ah, I recall something. But Christine always said lesser evil is still evil. So no, we never cared about your inner politics. For us you were always just enemies. And forgive me master, from my point of view, being one of most recognisable faces of that regime, you are many times more dangerous than any true believer in male superiority.”

There, she said it, and was ready to face the wrath of the scolded man. But nothing of the sort happened.

“And how do you know I’m not?” He asked amused rather than angry.

“Surely you’re far too intelligent to believe in such farce. You are no biologist but must surely know how evolution works. And why no part of our changing species can’t hold precedence over any other. We’re all different but equal in our diversity. Don’t you agree my lord?”

Because he didn’t respond she continued in the same vein.

“Those other, even if they never admit it, find the thought disconcerting. They probably yearn for revitalising one of toxic religions of old, those laying partly at the bottom of Great Divide, giving them supernatural sanction for snatching the reins of civilization to their greedy hands. Outwardly they support science. Nobody would dare to say they don’t. But it’s of a little consequence to how their inner convictions work. We’ve had the perfect example here with your former worker. You are nothing like them and yet you support the state of things that gives such men unjust privileges. You support slavery. And no amount of sophistry would change this. You can’t give a human face to the abomination which is owning people by other people. You just cannot.”

She was close to tears now, blinking furiously to not let them fall.

The physicist didn’t want her to feel even more uncomfortable so pretended he hasn’t noticed the struggle.

“I admire your sincerity,” he said at last. “Believe me Vien, I really do. It’s admirable and you’re are an admirable person despite your young age and inexperience. Yes, you’re young and therefore full of grand ideas. Just as your almost equally young friend was. Now I really pity his loss. Because such men may be useful allies in the world where simple decency is so rare to find.”

“You can’t!” she nearly sobbed hearing this. “You’re surely cheating me!”

“No, I’m not,” he stressed. “Just look into my eyes and see. There’s too much at stake to lie. Because I want that fire and flame of yours to add to my cunning and scheming abilities. Together we can start the change. It can’t be made overnight but with small steps.”

“I don’t hold, and it’s on purpose, any official function in government or the parliament. So I’m not outwardly connected with any of the existing factions. Being an independent source of authority, based solely on my and my allies input to human knowledge at its most vital edge, has many advantages. But also it’s handicaps.”

“I have my enemies. And fierce ones at that. For them I’m too liberal, too soft, too concerned about wiping perversions, that plague us. They are unavoidable. It would be foolish to expect them to disappear miraculously one day but it doesn’t mean things like that are acceptable. Because they are not.”

“To achieve any of that far aimed goals my authority cannot be questioned so I’m in dire need of the partner, perfectly obedient and devoted to me. Like I can’t show them I have any difficulty in keeping the said partner in line. Your fertility would be ultimate proof of that devotion. And I need those children for taking the cause further into the future. I can make you most powerful female this side of Great Divide. It would be behind the scenes for obvious reasons, but not less powerful because of that. I can make you cooperate by sheer force but it’s not what I really want. So final decision is yours.”

Listening to his, oh so tempting, offers she regained temporarily lost balance and was ready to respond.

“So basically the choice I’m given is to submit willingly or be made to. Same old. It’s not the choice at all.”

“So what do you want?” he drawled through gritted teeth, desperation in his vivid green eyes.

“Freedom? Jon was ready to give it to me, risking his own well-being, and in the end his life. And not demanding anything in return. Can you beat this offer?”

“Freedom,” he snorted. “You prefer freedom on some peripheral planet instead of your share in real power here?”

“And what if I do? Difficult to comprehend, hah? Maybe it’s hard to imagine for the ones like you but even such an insignificant creature as me can have her own goals and plans. Because I had my plans for life obviously. And someone turned them to null by simple ambush of your fellow slavers. I was not some empty shell waiting to be filled by even the best of males. I am human in my own right. You cannot expect me to be kept on the leash and be happy because of that!”

And with these words she stood and stormed out of the room strained ankle or not, she didn’t care.


	38. Before XXI. Dormant monster

Vivianne burst into her rooms like fire. Lea was watching her suspiciously.

“What happened? I thought you’ll have dinner with the master.”

“Just leave me alone!” Vien shouted before she closed the door to her bedroom. Vivianne wanted to cry freely and wallow in her misery. Now she would be punished for such an insolent behaviour. The deal that was made with so much effort will be most probably annulled. She was just a child, no match for experienced players like him. Everything is lost. And poor Jon died in vain.

Tired with intense despair and constant weeping Vien fell asleep.

Young woman has been awakened by delicate but insistent touches. She supposed to see Leandra, attempting to free her from the stiff, ceremonial dress but it was Artri himself. She shrank into the pillows at first, terrified.

“It’s okay,” the male whispered. “I wanted to take it off.” He touched the clippings of the collar. “You’re not supposed to wear this to bed, no matter how tempting it looks on your pretty neck.”

He was joking, so it wasn’t that bad, unless…

“See, now it’s better. Oh, you’ve been keeping it long enough to make an imprint on your skin. You’re so, so delicate.” He licked traces thick metal band left on the slave’s throat and the nape of her neck. “So delicate, so precious.” Then he kissed them, more and more interested. Vivianne after initial reluctance was pliant and surprisingly inviting under his caress.

Vien moaned. “I… I’m sorry, I didn’t want to show disrespect. Please, please don’t punish me!”

Kennert stopped what he was doing. All he felt was the bitter disappointment. She didn’t want him, not really. The girl was offering her body as part of a bargain. He could not take advantage of her confused state of mind. It would not be rape per se but not exactly what Artri wanted either.

The male sighed. “Nobody said anything about punishment. You were just honest. Nobody should be persecuted for their honesty.” He kissed her on the forehead.  
“All right, now we must get you out of these uncomfortable robes. Here, Lea gave me one of your nightgowns.”

Artri soon freed the girl from her velvet dress. And was reluctant to put the nightgown on. In a delicate light, filtering through spindly curtains, Artri could notice her soft curves, and silken smoothness of a young skin. His property was certainly well fed and, despite last few stressful days, apparently well rested. And her scent was divine. Fallow hair, warm skin and unique cocktail of intimate aromas, pheromones included; it made her almost impossible to resist. Certain thought struck him momentarily. She must be in or at least close to the peak of the fertility phase. Man’s sensitive nose rarely deceived him in these matters. What a pity he won’t be able to use that. Not yet. First it would be too fast after her unfortunate miscarriage. Through examination is needed before, to ensure next pregnancy would be safe and won’t end like the last one. Second, the set of inhibitors he was still on, was of the kind, that worked like a strong contraceptive. So no way Vivianne could conceive tonight but it didn’t make her any less desirable.

It was easy to urge the slave to turn on that sweet belly and then kiss her backbone and small of the back. Expecting his next possible move young woman arched her spine and shivered. It would be easy to continue, she won’t say no. It was more than tempting.

Art was thankful now for the implant. Inhibitors helped him to stifle his growing arousal by the willpower alone. It was one of the great advantages of carefully chosen composition. Its primal goal was to keep his aggression and temper in check. The modified Y chromosome, Kennert carried in his cells, was never easy to handle. It gave him astounding level of biological fitness, including longevity, the high level of intelligence and perfect immunity to most diseases, incomparable even to most other modified, let alone natural humans, regardless of gender. But it came with a certain price.

He was paying it dutifully, only rarely shedding medicinal control over his mind and body. With the constant moderation his strong sadistic inclinations, being side effects of said Y chromosome’s refurbished structure, could demonstrate themselves mainly by possessive behaviour and strict control over his lovers. Without it he could be dangerous and unpredictable. The man was able to achieve a sufficient level of self-control even in fully unmoderated state. He still was the human being not some wild beast. But the thing was Artri not always wanted to.

Now though possibility of unleashing his true personality was decidedly out of question. Not with his current lover. Strong-willed and brave she was, his pretty, precocious child was no match for his raw power yet. Maybe later, after her subsequent pregnancies will enrich her organism in their sons’ embryonic cells and hopefully change their mother’s genetic material. If she’ll be able to survive long enough, that is. But Artri was determined to do everything in his might to keep her safe and unharmed.

It was not what his initial plans looked like. At first Artri was ready to sacrifice the carrier and then search for another one if need be. Now though things have changed diametrally for him.

Today’s Artri Nathoo Kennert could not imagine himself living without that amazing creature. Caring about such a child was fun. Sweet infinity, not so long ago she barely reached adulthood. What a pity his perfect genetic donor wasn’t at least a bit older and more mature. But he can work with what he’s got. She’ll soon be exemplary slave. He will see to it personally. Being that young and naïve the girl is an ideal material to be moulded exactly to his needs and wishes. With her rebellious soul and habits, she has showed again today, it will take time, but he has it in abundance. And when her luscious body will grow round at the waist to accommodate his offspring for the first time, the subjugation will be complete.

For now, she can be his first beloved child before real ones join her in her master’s household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cell migration from baby to mother is well known scientific fact. It's called fetomaternal microchimerism.


	39. Before XXII. The morning after

When Vien woke up again it was late morning. As soon as she opened her eyes and stretched out in the sheets her beautiful owner entered with the breakfast tray.

“Hi,” he greeted Vivianne with a beatific smile. “I think it’s high time for your meal. No dinner, no supper. You can go to sleep again if still feel exhausted but I strongly advise to eat something in the meantime.”

Artri’s friendly demeanour soothed her night fears but only a bit. She sat on the bed.

“Can I take a bath before? Because I didn’t wash myself yesterday.” She blushed after this confession.  
Artri put down the tray, he was still holding, on a nearby table and sat beside her.

“I know,” the male said. “And I so wish you could forget to do it more often.” His smile suddenly turned to predatory.

He took another while to school his angelic features again and the way the man hugged her was perfectly friendly, almost fatherly.

“Such a fierce warrior you were,” he whispered softly, playing with the girl’s hair. “And now what? Have I scared you that much, hm? I don’t think so, but, surely, I can’t be the judge for myself, so please tell me.”

“I…” the girl started with eyes pinched shut, apparently she liked the petting but their closeness made her visibly uncomfortable. “I let myself to be carried too far last time. And…”

“But I’ve told you sweetie, you need not worry about it. I value deeply your honest approach. I find it most endearing.”

“But I made you angry!”  
“And I made you cry. So we are even. I guess.”  
He smiled again.  
“So you’re not angry with me?”  
“I wasn’t. Not really. How could I. For telling me the truth?”  
  
“So, do you agree with me?” Vien blinked in amazement.  
“In many points. Yes.” Artri confirmed without a slight hesitation. “The problem is you, idealists, see everything in black and white. Yes or no. Good and bad. But the world is much more complex than that. We should not start discussion now though. I will leave you now. You can spend the morning however you want. When you’ll be ready to come to me. I’ll be working in my office. There are things we are yet to discuss.”  
  
Vivianne stiffened in his arms momentarily. “I know,” she said with the painful expression on her face. “The presentation ceremony.”  
“No, no, not that!” Art was eager to contradict. “There will be no presentation until you’ll be ready. Like really ready. Not paralysed by the thought alone.”  
“How come?” she gasped in amazement. “You’ve said it’s necessary!”  
  
“In a way it is. But we need not rush things terribly. It was outright cruel and heartless to coerce you to do something that makes you so obviously and deeply unhappy. And I don’t want you to hate me more than you already do.”  
  
“But I…”  
“Please, don’t deny. I know you hate me and everything I represent and stand for. You were specific about it last time. But I can live with that. See, we terrible XYers, have no honour. We keep people in hostage against their will. It’s called slavery. I’m sorry I can’t release you right now even if I’d like to. The problem is I do not want to part with you. Not really. Not ever. But I can at least make your staying with me bearable enough for you to not curse me every single hour. Our deal still stands. And now I really have to leave you with your breakfast. It will soon get cold.”  
  
The male put her delicately back on luxurious pillows and stood up. “You know where to find me afterwards. Wish you happy meal darling”  
And so the physicist left leaving his slave dazed and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so manipulation continues...


	40. Before XXIII. Introductions

The main thing Artri wanted to discuss with the girl was a prospective visit of his closest friends and coworkers with their slaves.

She was in no position to refuse so after a few days Vien and Artri were waiting near landing pad for arrival of said friends. Insolent male could not stop kissing her neck and arms and his hands were roaming constantly on her soft belly and breasts. Almost the whole night of an intense mating was apparently not enough.

“Please, master,” she begged at last. “I cannot meet your friends all sticky wet. It would be no polite at all.”  
“Why do you care? It’s not them you have to please, but me.”  
“So why have you invited them? Maybe you should postpone the whole affair until you’ll be fully cured from your horniness.”  
“With you by my side it most probably would be never,” he whispered in her ear.  
“Will you harass me for sex even when I’ll be heavily pregnant?” Vien perfectly emulated sincere indignation.  
“Especially then!” He smiled, amused by her boldness in these matters. It was a good sign she felt safe enough here on Perennis to joke and laugh more frequently.

The shuttle which have landed was larger than her master’s Argo. And from it soon six people emerged. Vivianne never saw human beings that impeccably beautiful. Being honest her naughty brat of the owner was surpassing them but he was exceptional even among his equals. So Artri Nathoo didn’t count. But they were surely next after him. And not only men, surely top of modified kind but also accompanying girls or rather women. All of them much more mature than she. All devilishly attractive. And all various shades of blond. Funny thing two males were fair-haired too and only third one had his long wavy hair shiny brown. Vivianne suddenly felt inferior, like a poor sister to all those exotic beauties both male and female.

“What am I even doing here, with all that perfect beings?” she whispered turning to her master for courage.  
”It’s okay,” he assured her. “Please, don’t underestimate yourself. You are the sweetest creature in this spiral arm, believe me.”

Their short conversation had to be overheard by newcomers because one of blond males, the golden-haired with violet eyes commented on it immediately.  
“Only in the spiral arm, not the whole of the galaxy?”

And then something surprising happened. The man hugged Art and after that kissed him on the mouth with clear pleasure. Vivianne didn’t know what to think about it. Suddenly she felt like… jealous? Sensing her discomfort Kennert rushed with an explanation.

Artri laughed. “Don’t mind this rascal, sweetling! He’s my best friend since we were kids. And in our culture close male friends are allowed and even encouraged to show their mutual affection in such a way. But no matter what a pretty boy he is we aren’t and never were lovers. So you have no rival, not in this way.”

Next thing the golden-haired dared to do was falling on one knee before startled Vivianne and reverently kissing her hand.  
“See,” the Black-maned laughed aloud, gathering her closely from behind. “You have just won your first true admirer beside your master.”

Vien tried to be polite and her voice was almost devoid of trembling when she responded.  
“It’s very nice of you mister, but I’m only my lord’s humble property.”

It was how she promised to act when seen publicly and the occasion was as good as any to start practice her role. But the man looked strangely unconvinced by Vivianne’s demonstration of submissive behaviour.

“How many severe beatings have you already received to play this farce, poor darling?” beautiful male asked eyeing her with sympathy.  
“Me, no, I didn’t...” she stammered bewildered.

“It’s okay,” Artri patted her on the shoulder. “My men were gentle with her as far as they could,” he said with far more serious tone than before, addressing his insolent friend. “And where are your good manners Tommy? Instead of confusing this pretty child of mine it’s high time to introduce yourself to my other half.”

“I’m sorry mistress,” fair haired laughed undeterred. “I’m this holy statue’s deputy in our researching team. My full name is Thomas Morton Fisher but you may call me Tommy just like anyone else.”

“A pleasure to meet you Mr Fisher!” Vien spoke again bowing slightly her fallow head.

“Oh, do not mind this idiot unless you want to go nuts!” Another person came closer and Vivianne almost blinked looking at her. Stunningly beautiful woman was virtually feminine copy of her predecessor with pure gold of her curly hair and enchanting violet irises, elegant facial features, straight shapely nose and tempting lips. She was also much taller than Vivianne and her breasts, well, you could never mistake her for the male. First she hugged Vien warmly and kissed her on the cheek. Then she introduced herself too. “I’m Sara Cornelia Branson, just Sally for friends. I so wish you could soon be the one for me.”

“Are you the sister to Mr Fisher, perhaps?” Kennert’s slave could not stop herself from further investigating.  
“Sweet Goddess forbid!” The blond beauty smiled. Her words made Vien almost jumping with excitement. Familiar invocation may or may not prove that newcomer is a native Argossynian but possibility alone was thrilling.

“I know it looks like this,” Sally continued. “But it’s only Mother Nature’s sick joke. I’m his slave and also their coworker.”  
“Coworker?” Vivianne wasn’t sure if she heard it correctly.   
“Yes, she’s part of our team,” Artri confirmed instead. “And valuable one. Isn’t it Sara?”  
“If you say so, Mr coordinator.” Golden-haired woman smiled again, somehow mischievously. Vivianne wanted to ask her more, but she had to relent because another guest was approaching them.

It was brown-haired, tall man, slightly less striking than Art and Tommy but still extraordinarily handsome. “It’s our grey eminence,” it was Artri who introduced him. “Keith Merriver.”  
Said male smiled shaking her hand. No kisses with Kennert. Vivianne liked him instantly. Much, much more than Fisher with his exaggerated friendliness. Strange thing but, despite his modified genome, he felt like someone far more similar to her dead friend than to his alpha coworkers. Keith’s presence had a soothing effect on her but she could not say it about the woman following him.

She had long platinum hair and sapphire eyes. Was tall and strong. Easily most beautiful woman Vivianne ever saw. Surpassing even Sara. And like her this beauty was also very well endowed.  
“Hi, I’m Anabelle, Bell for friends,” the model said in a pleasant, somehow low voice. “And I am just a slave.”

“Nice to meet you both,” Vivianne said politely, returning friendly hug with the slightly intimidating female creature. She was not sure what to think about her. But she had no time to mull over it. The last pair was waiting for recognition.

This time it was the woman who stepped as first. Her soft hair was of light blond, some tresses almost white. She had big eyes of very pale blue and delicately carved features, small nose and mouth. Of all newly arrived females this one seemed to be the youngest, even if still most probably older than Vien, and also shy and subdued. Striking contrast with the overwhelming presence of her older friends. Vivianne could not stop herself from smiling and was the first to hug the girl. The girl who blushed a little and said.

“Nice to meet you. My name is Helena but my friends call me Nelly. And I’m this man’s slave.” She looked lovingly at her tall companion, fair-haired with grey eyes, who smiled and added.

“My little birdie is extremely modest person. She forgot to tell you she’s not only a slave but also the composer. And very skilled one at that. I like her music very much. And not only music…” The couple was so obviously in love. Like on their honeymoon or something. The way he looked at her, and she at him.

Vivianne suddenly felt the terrible longing for the things she most probably will never have. Not with dominant and possessive Artri Kennert, whom she tried to tame and mollify since their truce but with very mixed results it seemed. Even if the last male newcomer noticed the young woman’s distress he didn’t give it out.

“And my name, sweet mistress, is Stanley Lee Spalding. Tan for short or Stanny, whichever you prefer. I’m my colleagues tech.”  
“A pleasure” she smiled holding his large and warm hand while trying not to break.


	41. Before XXIV. The party

“It’s so nice to have you all gathered here, nice boys and girls in our little shelter on this pretty moon.” Artri smiled to his guests, still holding Vivianne close to his body.

“It’s only a pity Nat, all these estates have to be covered by the dome, not unlimited sky.”

“Ever the malcontent,” laughed Kennert. “It’s far too light a moon to keep perpetual atmosphere, and you knew this. But the illusion is perfect. And all the settlements here are safe and sheltered. Far more than any on its maternal planet. Or any other planet proper. So it’s a perfect place to rear young children in strictly monitored environment and far from any possible threat.”

“Children,” Sally snorted. “I see none!”  
“Straight to the core!” This time Kennert’s typical benevolent smile was somehow strained. “But where are two healthy and fertile individuals of opposite sexes babies can come into being anytime now.”

“Don’t worry,” it was Keith who rushed to rescue cherry red Vivianne. “They are always like that. Constantly bickering. You’ll soon get used to it.”

“Oh, okay guys and gals.” Artri resolved. “Now as planned we will part according to gender. Sara, which group you want to join, honey? Because somehow you’re honorary male, so you can choose which one you prefer.”

“Honorary male?” Sally laughed bitterly. “Surely you’re joking Mr Kennert. Thank you very much!”

Vien had to intervene to save good atmosphere. She invited her new female acquaintances to her chambers for the drink and talking. She could not wait to be with other women different from her servant girl, devoted, but not as broad-minded as she would like her to be. Vien craved for females of her own status. And judging from her behaviour at least Sara could be initially from Argossyne, like Kennert’s slave.

“We will meet again together in the evening for a celebratory meal,” Artri announced for everyone to know. “So now you, pretty things, can leave for your silly girlie talks.”

“And you, pretty things, stay safe,” retorted Sara. “And don’t get drunk too early!”

Everybody laughed after Art’s and Sally’s antics. It all felt fairly normal, safe and sane now. Like it wasn’t part of the same toxic society she had learned to abhor as a girl. So maybe it was not that bad, she thought crowding her guests toward her rooms.

After the women were sheltered far from their males Sally hugged Vivianne one more time. And held her in a close embrace for longer than it was normal.

“What you’re doing?” Vivianne demanded.  
“Oh okay, I should probably let you breathe,” Sally smiled but there was not real mirth in it. “But we were so worried, so, so worried about you, when we’ve heard our coordinator had taken in new slave girl.”

“It’s very nice of you to care but said slave girl is safe and sound,” said Vien.

“But we didn’t know about that,” this time Nelly spoke “so we were going nuts unsure if he hasn’t hurt you too much!”

“Me, I didn’t.” Bell disagreed looking at her companions rather sceptically.

“What do you know Anabelle, your Keith hasn’t got it. Just like Tan doesn’t, so you and Nelly may count yourself lucky. But Tommy has it. And Artri too so…”

“For the love of the sweet Goddess, what are you talking about?” Vivianne wanted an explanation for that strange behaviour. But suddenly an awful thought struck her.

“What about taking blankets and do the talk outside?” she suggested and mouthed different words, namely “possible microphones.”

When partly sitting, partly laying on soft blankets, placed on the grass under the trees, Vivianne asked once more. “So what’s going on, can someone please explain?”

Sally took Vien’s hands in hers. “It’s about your pretty master, honey. He can be extremely dangerous.”

“I know this, right? But he keeps himself in line. Uses his anger to protect me.”

“We don’t deny they can act noble sometimes. But some of their genes expression makes them unpredictable in certain circumstances. It’s called sadistic streak. It can be deadly for a potential victim. That’s why we worried about you. Especially when you’re so young and vulnerable.”

“I’m tougher than you think. And you say your master has it as well?”

“Tommy, yes,” Sally nodded.

“And yet you tease him and call him an idiot even. Maybe what you’ve said is plain exaggeration?”

“Believe me, it’s not. But I’m older than you and stronger. I have friends living near to intervene if things get nasty. And Artri himself won’t let him mangle his female co-worker too severely. While you are here, with your owner and people he himself had chosen. With not even one independent soul able to help you.”

“I believe I need no such help” Vivianne lifted her fallow head proudly.  
“But, ah well,” she deflated almost instantly. “There were rumours when I was living on Argossyne about my master’s former slaves. Is it true what my compatriots say?”

It was Nelly this time again who answered Vien’s question.  
“We have no clue. But they both disappeared miraculously after he abandoned them. As for the second, we liked her very much. You remind me our lost Vai so painfully. She was even more delicate and sensitive being than you. And mortally afraid of her wielder. So Artri said one day, even if she had perfect genes, he didn’t want cowards for his potential offspring and made a gift of her to one man. He was fairly good human being it seemed. So they left for his post, that man was working in terraforming business, but never reached their destination. Nobody knows what happened to the pair. They found no parts of their shuttle. No signal of distress was sent.”

Vivianne nearly shivered hearing this sad story. It reminded her of poor Jon. Did she belong to the murderer in cold blood?

“Dear sisters,” it was Bell who spoke. “Could you not scare the poor kid? All the things you tell her will give her sleepless nights. And what for?” And after scolding her colleagues she turned to Vien.  
“Don’t believe in what they say. They are exaggerating. Can’t you see he had fallen for you completely. Can’t you see he treats you like his queen? Yes Sally, you both had your say, now let me finish. Artri had invited us to introduce us to you. Don’t you think it should be otherwise. Aren’t you the youngest of us all? And yet he dragged us to stand before you and present ourselves, even his powerful male friends, before such a child? So take your chance, not cower somewhere in the corner. Behave that way and you’ll end like that poor creature, who could have the most powerful man on her leash, but failed even to survive.”

“Are you out of your mind Anabelle?” Sara was furious.

“I’m far more sane than you, my great scientist.” Keith Merriver’s slave was not afraid to argue. “I’m just realistically inclined, why you, unreasonable idealists, make simple things unnecessarily complicated. I think Vien should grab her chance is all. Be strong and determined. Men think they like innocence and maybe it’s true. At the beginning. But soon innocence becomes boring and they need something more. I can give you some lessons in what this “more” can be.”  
Stunningly beautiful woman blinked in Vivianne’s direction.

All of it was mind blowing and Vien was extremely confused. During the supper they had together, all eight, she barely ate anything. She barely spoke, thinking constantly until her head ached. Luckily everyone thought she was just tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite messy. The next one will be explicit at last so the whole work rating will go up because of that.


	42. Before XXV. The questioning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's the explicit chapter at last. Nothing gory or something but it still may be disturbing. Here we'll have the whole palette of Artri's manipulative techniques. Enjoy. (Or not, the choice is yours.)

heir guests left in the morning the next day. After all hugs and kisses, she exchanged with her new friends, Vien felt exceptionally good. Despite all her doubts and fears it was wonderful to have such extraordinary creatures like these three graces, caring about her like she was already someone beloved and important to them. Female solidarity was something she was used to on Argossyne and it felt wonderful to have its taste again. As far as Vivianne knew, Sara even tried to ask Artri to let Vien go with them, to live for some time on Galdanede in Tan and Nelly’s house but her owner said “no”.

Well, it would be possibly too good to be true. So she didn’t despair and was full of hope for the brighter future.

“Lea asked me to let her stay with Gordie for the next day,” Art informed her when they were left alone. “So you must take care about yourself until she will be back. Don’t wait for me with dinner. I’ll be working all day.”

“And when will we meet again? The girl asked looking at her owner somehow puzzled by sudden coldness in his demeanour.”

“In my office after the sunset. Please wear your collar. It need not be one of ceremonials. You can choose something more comfortable.”

These were the last words she heard from him that morning. He kissed her on the mouth and left.

When Vivianne according to her orders appeared in her master’s rooms Artri was sitting in the armchair, his black neuro placed on a nearby table. Loosely coiled head of a terrible weapon glistened in a harsh light from the ceiling.

Vivianne stood abruptly, terrified by a sinister demonstration in front of her. The male, wearing black makeup and gloves, gave his slave dispassionate look.

“Undress,” he said in overly indifferent tone.  
“My lord?” she screeched, her heart beating wildly.  
“Do as I say. Surely you can understand the simple command.”

The girl found herself completely paralysed by the threatening and indisputably malevolent presence of her owner.  
“Undress. Now. Save yourself real trouble.”

This at last urged her to comply. Her moves were clumsy and uncoordinated. The male was watching her with the same cold contempt she saw when treating his inferiors, who displeased him for various reasons. At last the girl was standing naked and barefoot before her tormentor.

“And now come here” he made an inviting gesture. After a few unsure steps young woman was standing between her master’s legs covered with leather trousers.

“See,” he said smiling “It didn’t hurt. Not yet. And maybe it won’t unless you refuse to cooperate. But surely you’re far wiser than that. Aren’t you, my lovely Squirrel?”  
She wanted to scream. Or run. Or both. But she had to endure. Whatever it was.

“Yes, master,” Vien preferred the whisper to better control her voice.  
“Good. Now sit!” Artri patted his knee.  
“No, not like that. With your back to me and your pretty thighs spread. You can keep your feet behind my legs. It will let you stay open more easily during our conversation.”

Vivianne has done exactly how she was told which earned her an approving nod from the Black-maned.  
“Excellent, you look so sweet when fully submitting to my will. Fantastic thing with your DoubleX-ers. Our women are already born on their knees but I prefer to teach how to bend them before me for the first time. And next. And next. Until you learn by heart what is it I like the most. Or don’t like. Do you recognize which case I will discuss now?”

“The last one?” The girl whispered, suddenly breathless.  
“Such a clever creature you are. Exactly. But don’t worry pretty, silly baby. It’s not the punishment. Just a lesson. And you will be grateful for it.”

His hand moved between the slave’s slightly shaking legs and slipped among her delicate folds. Vivianne stiffened under the examination and whimpered pitifully.

“All dry,” the male complained. “But it was easy to foretell. Luckily I’m fully prepared for such circumstances. We need at least some moisture there.”

The man took out from somewhere small jar with colourless gel. He took the small amount of the substrate and smeared it through her crotch pushing some into her holes with his long fingers. It could be overly erotic action if not for these other, exactly opposite factors making his slave as far from any traces of arousal as humanly possible. When her privates were well lubricated the man reached for that black atrocity.

It was too much.  
“Please, don’t!” she cried spasming in his hold.  
“Forgive me master, I’m sorry. I’ll be good. I promise! Don’t hurt me, please!”  
Her shrieks dissolved into whimpers and sobs.  
Artri said nothing waiting for them to subside. And then he spoke calmly.

“Have you finished? You haven’t been listening. What I told you? It need not hurt. Unless you’ll behave like this.”  
“I’m sorry,” she sobbed. “I’m…”  
“It’s okay. It’s just a lesson and you should trust me more. Do you trust me, Viv?”

The answer was strained silence.  
“I see,” Artri smiled.  
“It’s very considerate of you to avoid outright lies. I should say it’s the first step to the right direction.”  
He leaned and kissed her cheek, wet from bitter tears which could not stop to fall.  
“Let’s continue. Shall we?”

Vien could only nod. She tried not to squirm when the male turned on emitters of his terrifying tool.  
“It’s lowest setting,” he explained. “On this level it works more like simple vibrator than anything else.”  
After this he placed part of a neurowhip’s head among previously lubricated folds.

“How is it?”  
Continuous flow of impulses went straight to the girl’s shaken core. It was unbelievable. After sheer terror of previous minutes it felt almost pleasant. She didn’t fight the feeling.

“See?” The man smiled again.  
“You can even learn to enjoy yourself. Don’t worry pretty baby. I’ll let you.”

While the neurowhip was working, he teased her nipples, delicately at first and soon more and more aggressively. Together with insistent throbbing of neuro’s fat head it made impossible happen and the young woman slowly got off on it.

After the while her whimpers were not of fear but steadily building ecstasy. But before she could reach an ultimate peak of her pleasure all the stimulation abruptly ended. The man took the whip, glistening now not only with artificial lubrication but also her own juices, from between Vivianne’s legs and put it back on the table.

The understanding came to her quickly, and she leaned back, entrusting all her weight to him.  
“And now, do you trust me?” He whispered softly to her reddened ear.  
“Yes, I do my lord,” she stated firmly.  
“That’s my girl,” Art smiled. “And now we can really talk.”

“Let’s get you from this uncomfortable pose. No matter how tempting your perfect little body looks opened like that, you would soon get cramps when sitting in such forced position much longer.” The physicist adjusted his property to sit just across his lap.

“Aren’t you too cold, darling? He asked, the perfect picture of caring lover.  
“No, I’m not, master,” she confessed. “Rather opposite,” soon added blushing, her troubled heart swelling with something she could not name. Was is pure relief, gratitude or that another thing, she could not be sure. The girl wanted to tuck away her fallow head to not show how embarrassed she was at the moment, but Art didn’t plan to let her get away with it so easily.

“You cannot hide your pretty face from me,” he chided her, playful.  
“I want to look at it forever.”

Very confused Vivianne could not figure out how it was possible to feel that secure and well cared for after initial scary experience. How come it was the same man as in the beginning. Even sinister presence of his favourite tool didn’t bother her at all, like all potential threat it carried was suddenly annulled and forgotten.

“Oh, okay,” he sighed. “But pleasures later, duty first.”  
“Cannot we move to the bedroom, master?” The slave asked emboldened by his indulging behaviour.  
“You want it even more comfortable I see,” the man smiled mischievously.  
“But no, I want you now just like this, fully exposed before me. To be sure you hide nothing from your ruler. Even the smallest thing.” And again he was serious, not deadly serious but still.

“Main things every good slave owes to their wielder are transparency, obedience, trust, love, I have to name it even if we aren’t at it yet, but first loyalty. The last one is extremely important when acting in public but not only there.”  
“You have told me about it already.” Vivianne said.  
“Yes, that’s right,” Artri confirmed. “But apparently you haven’t been listening carefully enough. Or didn’t take at all the loyalty bit to heart. Because the way you were talking about me with your female guests last night was anything but.”

“How come do you know??” She looked utterly devastated. “You said they took my chip out. Does it mean I have another somewhere?”  
“Ivvi, I don’t like this tone at all!” The male warned her. “You don’t carry another but maybe you should from now on!”

“I’m sorry,” she coiled on herself.  
“And you should be. My naughty baby. I won’t punish you for this but treat it like the warning. The next time I won’t be that forgiving.”  
“Yes, my lord,” she whispered timidly.

“You think you were all so clever to move outdoors to avoid eavesdropping. But I specifically asked one of my colleagues to put one such a useful thing on their slave’s clothes intended for the event. See how amazingly it paid for?”

And then he continued. “It’s most pitiful thing to indulge in nasty gossip instead of asking the right person. Yes, my nosy Squirrel, when you wanted to know more about my previous official slaves first hand, the only thing you needed was to ask me. And no, I killed none after abandoning. Why everyone assumes me to be that bloodthirsty. There are virtually millions of blockheads, who kill indiscriminately or maim horribly their slaves or unwanted daughters alike. And rarely anybody cares. But me, who tried to undermine these practices, risking my authority and social standing, end suddenly as main villain? Maybe these gossips are my enemies doing, that would be understandable, but when my chosen one is eager to believe this nonsense it deeply hurts.”

That pain had to be real. He wasn’t acting. This time she was a hundred percent sure.  
This proud, gorgeous creature was not afraid to bare his soul before her. He had chosen her as his closest confidante showing her how insecure and vulnerable he can be.

And after thinking about this she has done the one thing that seemed right.  
“I’m sorry. I believe you!” she cried clinging to him like her life depended on it.  
“And with your young friend also?”  
“Yes,” Vivianne answered but her voice did not sound as surely as before.

“No, you don’t.” Artri said with sad conviction.  
“You can believe some but not all I say. You don’t trust me and never will. Maybe we should part our ways. You’ll have the chance of happiness with someone better than me.”

This statement even if spoken so calmly roared like thunder in the young slave’s head.  
“What?! No!” She didn’t know how it happened. But it wasn’t what she wanted. She wanted to be free, that’s true, but when she could not have just that Vivianne wanted no one else. Maybe there were better men than him but this male was her challenge, her chance to improve things. She cannot give up. She can’t be sent away. She would die in public women’s house like many unlucky Argossynians before her. It’s out of question. She had to stay.

So the girl slipped onto her knees and kissed her master’s still gloved hands. Then she wanted to lower herself to his boots, but the male lifted her with firm hands forbidding this.

So now she was standing again between her owner’s legs naked and shaking under his scrutiny.  
“Please,” she tried to argue. “Please don’t send me away. I’ll be the good slave to you as I promised before. I’ll help you with your tasks. I’ll carry our children. Please let me stay!”

“My pretty Argossynian,” Artri interrupted her. “Why do you care?” It was rhetoric question because he didn’t wait for the answer. “Besides,” he added, “you don’t love me and never will.”  
“It’s not true, I can learn. I’m young still, therefore I can learn!”

“That’s admirable,” he smiled at last eyeing his property so close to fainting from sheer desperation.  
“Okay, Squirrel. I’ll give you next three months to prove you can be the slave I need. When you fail, we’ll part our ways for ever. Don’t worry I’ll find the good man to take care of you in my stead. So it’s the win-win situation for you. And, sweet Viv, you can start just now. You’ve said bedroom? So let’s go.”


	43. Before XXVI. The aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another explicit one.

The day after Vivianne woke up in her master’s bed alone and naked, covered in various sticky substances. Her ass ached after it had to accommodate the hilt of Artri’s neurowhip and after that its owner. Her buttocks were still sore from intense slapping and breasts throughly bitten. Her lover was almost brutal and very demanding. But despite all this, or maybe rather because of it, their sex was wonderful. She felt like for the first time in bed Art treated her like actual partner, not a young girl who should be spared from dealing with his true self. Yes, he used to be harsh with her before, but it was a punishment. Not delicious domination like the last night.

Before Vivianne could think, what to do next, fully clothed Artri entered the bedroom. He was without the makeup and dressed casually, his hair freshly washed, still a little damp. Despite that laid back approach to his looks he seemed to her no less lovely and desirable than before.

Despite her understandable reservations there was no slightest doubt she was strongly attracted to him physically.  
If they could meet somewhere on neutral ground and the man like this would show his interest in her, far from ugly, but fairly ordinary person, Vivianne wouldn’t think twice before throwing herself on him. Wasn’t it a young girl’s dream incarnate, superb alpha male, who could make you the part of potential power couple, and to give his prospective partner strongest and fittest offspring possible? He would still be far older and infinitely more experienced, the imbalance obvious and clear but at least she would be protected from darker traits of such a man’s personality by the law and her family. Here she was no one. Body to use and breed with no say in anything regarding her own destiny.

“I see you aren’t sleeping, good,” Kennert said, surprisingly serious.  
“I must confess I have let myself to be carried out a little too far I think. How do you feel, sweetling?”  
She didn’t expect such clearly shown concern. Wasn’t he supposed to take everything he wanted not asking about his ransom’s feelings? Apparently it was not exactly that.

“I feel perfect my lord,” Vien answered with wide-eyed innocence. She could be manipulative too. “A little sore here and there but otherwise perfect!”

Hearing his slave’s answer, approaching enthusiastic and indisputably honest, the physicist visibly relaxed. Mischievous glint enlightened his green eyes. Narrowing them he said. “Fantastic. I never thought possible you could like to be used. And yet... You surprise me little Squirrel!”

What was that strange feeling inside her belly when she saw him delighted in her performance? Like she really cared what this man was thinking?

“All right than. Now please get on your hands and knees, I have to tend a little to your abused back. I should do this immediately but you, well, you had exhausted me too. I didn’t know you had it in you, my little Squirrel. I could swear I won’t be able to use my neuro the way I did with you. Again must stress you’re full of surprises!”

“And you’re such a pervert, master,” she risked, sitting upright on the bed. She hasn’t attempted to cover her breasts.

“You bet!” He smiled one of his predatory smiles. “Act that way sweetie and not whole three months but a week will suffice for your owner to make his ultimate decision.”

“I thank you, master,” Vivianne bowed her head gracefully. She knew he liked the view.

“Such a teaser you are. I could swear you ask for more. But no. I can’t use you too much. I have to leave your body in good shape enough to deliver healthy babies. In case you will stay.” He gave Vivianne meaningful look.  
“Still it’s a pity I cannot keep you only as an entertainer. People would kill to know you intimately even for a few minutes. They would be ready to pay handsomely for such a privilege.”

“Now do as I asked before. We really ought to check if, well, if everything is all right with you.”

Vivianne complied gracefully. Seeing the master, visibly unsettled after her shameless demonstration, was a reward in itself.

“Wouldn’t it be better for me to take a bath before?” She asked looking back at the man.

“Not exactly, darling,” Artri was eager to explain. “It could be unpleasant to dampen your scratches and micro-abrasions so we have to give your indisputably abused skin suitable protection. It will start regeneration process. After some time you can use the water and after the bath the lotion should be reapplied for finishing effect. You will be good as new, believe me.”

So he put cooling gel on his slave’s skin. It felt wonderful, but she had to ask.  
“And what if I would prefer to keep them? To remind me of our latest activities?”

“I can always leave new ones if you so wish, princess,” the physicist answered while continuing his healing ministrations. “I always welcome you to ask.”


	44. Before XXVII. Play for today

Vien was sitting with ankles crossed and arms hugging her knees. Vivianne’s thoughts roamed through many places, with the only exception of that one, where the girl herself was stuck temporarily.

“Hey kid, you’re not listening!” Artri noticed her absentmindedness.  
“I’m sorry,” she said, like awakened from a deep sleep. Eyes wide and dizzy.  
“Listen, we need not do this just yet. Apparently you’re not ready.”  
“No. I am. I want it done is all.”

Artri sighed. She was sometimes awfully stubborn, and he had no balls to put her in line. He was getting mellow. But it was inevitable. And extremely humiliating. To love that desperately someone, who won’t be able to love him back. It felt like Mother’s Nature perverse joke, like revenge for all this unhappy human beings, whoever desired him without hope of reciprocality. It was the bitter experience. Her body was his to command, but the spirit longed only for freedom. His house, with all its undisputable comforts was like a gilded cage, a prison, not her home.

She was with him because there was no better alternative. Artri wasn’t proud of his latest actions. Manipulation seemed to work admirably at the moment and it looked like the brilliant move. It payed off exquisitely. She took the bait and was more than ever willing to cooperate. 

She will be huge succes. No doubt about that. Many will admire such clever and intelligent creature, with her fresh and innocent looks. But Artri planned to keep her only for himself. They may look and touch sometimes and worship, if so they wish, but nothing more intimate than that. People like his young co-worker Reni would surely be disappointed, but he didn’t care.

Yes. They should leave for Galdanede soon. There’s nothing more he can do on Perennis. But first a few lessons would be necessary to prepare Vivianne for the dealings with that nest of vipers. He probably should invite Sally or Bell to teach her. The girls surely are more skilled in these things from the strictly female perspective. But Artri was jealous. Vien never gave him that kind of easy admiration she almost instinctively offered to her older colleagues. She was ready to go with them soon after she saw them for the first time. Ready to leave him without the trace of hesitation. Like he meant nothing to her. It was the painful truth. Artri Nathoo meant nothing to his slave. Or worse. An obstacle. The pain in the arse.

At least the girl was rather enthusiastic with sex. But, oh well, it was easy enough to explain. She was young and healthy and had her purely physical needs. And he was the only available male, when she wanted something more than tending to those needs by herself, even if Vien was perfectly capable of the latter. She was opened for experiments and exploring various scenarios. Most of the time pretty Argossynian was more than ready for him. He could not accuse her of reluctance anymore. But it was pure desire, nothing more. And it wasn’t enough. For Artri it would never be enough. But it seemed he stood no chance to win what he wanted the most.

“Now you are drawn deep in your thoughts, master.” Her gentle voice roused the male from his musings.

“Are you inventing some new theory of yours? Care to share your thoughts, my lord, with your faithful slave?” She asked playfully. “Or you deem me good enough only for your bed? This and birthing chamber. Is it so, sweet sir?”

If only she knew. It sounded like mockery. All that respectful titles and sweet endearments used to torture him more.

“You know it’s not like that. I want us to be real partners in crime,” Artri tried to smile while he felt more like crying or lashing in desperation. Thanks science for inhibitors to keep him levelled and calm.

“I was thinking about our prospective journey to Galdanede,” the physicist continued. “If you’re willing to make your first appearance on the planet, we have much to discuss before. And for that you must listen to all I have to tell you. How to behave. What to say. What answers are acceptable and which aren’t. The bunch of technical things the newcomer must know to smoothly function there.”

“More boring lessons than,” the girl rolled her eyes. “I think I need some coffee to survive more of this. You’ve told me so much already. Can’t believe it’s not enough.”

“My pretty baby,” Artri Kennert sighed again. “We have barely started.”


	45. Before XXVIII. Last day on Perennis.

“You need not take anything from here, darling.” Artri answered when Vivianne asked him when to start pack her things for their approaching stay on Galdanede.

“Some most favourite clothes if you have any. But, outside of that, virtually everything you’ll need will wait for your most valuable person in my property. The estate in Cycads Valley is ready to accommodate both my princess and her faithful handmaiden. You, girls, will want for nothing.”

“Oh, really?” Vien looked at him rather puzzled. “I didn’t know you have another estate like this. I was sure we will stay in your apartments near Research Center.”

“That’s what my colleagues’ slaves suggested, apparently? But you haven’t properly understood what they were implying. There’s a decent place to stay in Galdanedian capital, always ready for us, if need be. But the memorable event in you honour will be held in a more laid back environment.”

“In my what, master?” she exclaimed appalled by his word choice.

“In your honour, sweetest baby.” He stressed like her outburst never happened. “Soon you will see I’m right and you’re wrong. Many hearts shall be broken, when this evening finally arrives. Believe me Squirrel. I know what I’m saying.”

“You’re getting off on it!” Young woman gave physicist accusatory glance. She looked deeply disgusted.

“I am…” Artri Nathoo only shrugged. “You cannot blame me. I am to present myself for the first time as the rightful wielder of most charming, cute and gorgeous creature my guests will ever meet. How can I stay calm and collected? I’m not a robot but a human being.”

“I guess so.” She sounded like the person who slowly loses her will to fight. It was not what he wanted. Yes, he definitely needed obedient and devoted slave, but would love to keep that fire and flame of hers, only redirected to serve him and his prospective family. After all, what are the profits of possessing a passive zombie? If Artri wanted one, he could accept the first of these terrible women, his father tried to saddle him with. Conventionally attractive. And devoid of any individual traits. Tabula Rasa to fill with whatever you wanted and saw fit.

“You have to understand it’s for our mutual gain. Our goals are not that different!” He tried again.

“If you say so…” This time she shrugged.  
“May I go now? If you don’t need me, that is.”

This kind of falsely innocent look never failed to make his blood boil. She was a fast learner. Art wanted to tell her, he needs her all the time, but it wouldn’t do to inform the girl about the depths of his growing obsession.

“Why are you asking me? You can go whenever you want and wherever you want.” He probably sounded petulant but could not help it. “Enjoy your free time until you can.” It went out bitter. But it was too late.

“Please, my lord, don’t be angry with me!”  
Suddenly the slave was close, taking his hand in her own palms, like she wanted to kiss it, only to change her mind in the last moment.

“I’m just nervous.” She confessed. “I didn’t want to sound disrespectful. But I am afraid even if I want to do it. Please, can you help me?”

“Of course,” the man sighed. “You want to postpone it. That was easy enough to foresee. And of course we can. There’s no problem with that.”

“No, it’s not what I meant.” Vien smiled innocently. “I resolved to go. I want it done. To gather subsequent gains, you have promised me, master, for my complacence and cooperation. It’s just I need a distraction. Can you provide me with… some?” And now she raised his hand, she was still holding, to her surprisingly cool lips.

“You want distraction?” He asked. “Or rather you want to distract me?” Either way, he did not plan to refuse.


	46. Before XXIX. Arrival

Leandra returned from her Gordie in the last moment. But she didn’t look upset at all because of parting with her temporary lover. Rather rejuvenated and full of energy. Vivianne wanted to feel like her, but it was hard to stop thinking about the thing, waiting for her on Galdanede. It was again, too soon.

Artri noticed her growing distress. Hugs and kisses and other subtle and not-so-subtle forms of his support could do nothing to calm her.

“Listen, darling,” Kennert said at last, “I know it’s hard. I understand what’s eating you. And if you won’t be able to overcome your loathing, we will have to drug you. I will give you injection after which you won’t be able to feel anything. And you won’t remember your ordeal afterwards.”

That was something. Vivianne looked at physicist with sudden interest.  
“You never said it was possible, master. Isn’t it… I don’t know, illegal?”

“Sweet Infinity, of course not! Why should it be? I can do with my breathing property anything I want. And if, it happens, I want her on high, while presenting said property to the wide audience, nobody has any rights to complain.”

“You never told me, why?” She tried to investigate further.  
“I don’t know, really,” the male shrugged.  
“Maybe I was keeping it as a kind of ultimum refugium, in case I won’t be able to convince you to surrender. And now, will you fly with me willingly, or have I to summon my guardsmen to tie your reluctant body and put it forcibly into Argo’s storage cabinet, hm?”

“Storage cabinet you say, master? That’s new. Is it how you usually accommodate your women?” Her mood visibly improved.  
“Only those naughty ones,” Artri smiled to her. Not so long before it would unsettle her but now she smiled back.

 

* * *

 

Galdanede welcomed them with enormous crowds. Initially they were destined straight to Cycads Valley but in the last moment Artri had to change their plans and visit Researching Centre before the main event. It was dreamlike occasion for reporters of local stations to snatch probably the most known and influential scientist of the era for the interview. Usually Kennert tried to avoid such annoying obstacles and while being single he usually made it work. This time though saddled with his mistress, her maidservant and guards escorting them all, the physicist wasn’t able to escape so easily. So he yielded and make a small concession toward the wider audience.

“Ara Conoy from Best Scientific News,” one dark-skinned man was the first to ask the question. 

”Our watchers and readers most probably know very well what your latest achievements are. And also about the freshest improvements in your research in the fields close to the Planck scale. As far as everyone interested in contemporary physics is aware, and it means almost everyone, you and your team has just issued detailed and perfectly crafted bulletin about these interesting matters. For which we all are grateful because it’s widening our knowledge enormously. We aren’t here to discuss science alone though. Because our sophisticated audience is not only interested in your works Mr. Kennert but also in your amazing persona…”

Vivianne felt a little overwhelmed by the fiery zeal, presented by the journalist, while her master tried very hard not to look bored by longish introductory speech of the man. But when Ara Conoy stopped for the split second for taking his breath the physicist jumped the occasion.

“My persona, and my private life I guess,” he interjected with an indulgent smile. The crowd gathered around laughed, amused by the embarrassment of the interviewer. Who soon regained his footing and said.  
“Exactly. It’s hard not to be invested in all matters surrounding probably most successful physicist living...”

“You make me blush, dear Ara” Artri interjected again wooing the audience with his expansive charm. In the universe where science and knowledge took place reserved a few centuries ago for religions, sports or entertainment, this enormous charm made him the first grade celebrity of scientific and not only scientific, world. Religion was long non-existent and professional sport regarded as the entertainment for the halfwits and lowest classes of society.

Music and visual arts were thriving, but they did not share the same level of prestige or respect, science guaranteed its makers. And inside science physics was The Queen, with mathematics as her handmaiden. Artri Nathoo Kennert was that noble Queen’s most recognisable, contemporary servant. Most famous physicist since Newton, Einstein and Walton Smith, as he was sometimes called, with a huge dose of exaggeration. But he was still relatively young so had ample time to surpass his predecessors achievements.

“You make me blush,” Artri continued, “because I’m not working alone and much of the credit goes to my brilliant colleagues. Besides, we often join our minds into the net, so it’s sometimes hard to tell, who added what to an overall picture of our theories space.”

“Thank you, Mr. Kennert for your surprising humility,” Conoy was insistent. “But it’s not them, who stand now in front our cameras, but their most brilliant researching coordinator. And we aren’t shy to ask said coordinator, in the name of our curious audience, about his latest choice of the new mistress. We’ve heard she will be presented this week in your private estate but it will be only for the assorted lucky few. When she will join you here, on Galdanede?”

“Mr. Conoy,” Artri smiled again. “My chosen one is standing just beside me.”  
Everyone in the crowd presumed Lea is that woman to be, tall, strong, fair-haired and well endowed. It was an enormous surprise when beautiful physicist took by (slightly trembling) hand somehow inconspicuous creature in a blue dress, matching her gentle eyes of the same colour. This woman, or rather the girl, presumably not yet twenty, was rather pretty, but with ethereal, shy beauty of a forest nymph.  
“Here,” he said fondly, stroking her shiny and soft fallow hair, “is the whole one meter sixty five of my freshly gained, perfectly trained property. The womb for my future children. Dear gentlemen, let me introduce you. Vivianne Tray Kennert.”

Vien was close to fainting after hearing this. How come she was already admitted to her master’s family?

“What does it mean?” She whispered, not trying to hide her shock. “You’ve said, three months.”

“I lied,” Artri whispered back.


	47. Before XXX. Cycads Valley

Vien was watching the footage from today’s interviews. She was in her room. Kennert’s apartments near Research Centre weren’t as big as in the house on Perennis, but still there was a special place prepared for her and her alone, cozy and comfortable.  
She scolded herself for being that stupid. Most probably she has inherited the said room, and it’s furniture from her less lucky predecessors. Vivianne wasn’t the first mistress here. Unbidden thought was the next. She may be not the last one either. If what Jon said was true. She has shivered involuntarily. The feeling was unsettling. Especially in the light of what she was watching now.

The slave girl never had occasion to look from the outside on her relationship with the famous scientist. And now she could see them together. In the same way other people could.

Vien wasn’t sure if she likes the outcome. Artri’s public persona was charming but there was annoying aura of sheer superiority surrounding him, also in the way he addressed and treated his slave. It wasn’t the way one would introduce their partner. It was more like presenting favourite pet or valuable object of art. A trophy, mute and with no right to speak for itself. It wasn’t the pleasant conclusion.

When Artri returned found the girl still sitting with moving pictures before her, gleaming in the room’s darkness.  
“I’ve told you to not wait for me,” he said. Then noticed her sour mood.  
“And now, what’s wrong again?” He asked slightly annoyed by her lack of enthusiasm. “Our first Galdanedian appearance turned to huge success. You should be happy. What happened? Did you start another quarrel with your maiden, or what?” There was an aggressive edge to his inquiries. Something that should warn her not to test her boundaries just now. But she was far from meek to hid this warning.  
“Those journalists, none of them has asked me anything.”  
“Why should they? You’re just a slave. And a pretty one at that.”  
“What does it matter I’m pretty or not?”  
“Surely it doesn’t. You’re supposed to be silent in public, regardless.”

That was it. The thing she feared confirmed in a cool manner of his.

Seeing her mortification Artri quickly relented. “I’ve told you many times it would be like that. You seemed to understand. Whatever influence you’ll gain it has to stay hidden. So I had to act exactly like I did. And them as well. Now better go to sleep. We’ll be heading to Cycads Valley in the morning. I’m sure you would like it far more than here.”

 

* * *

 

It happened Artri was right. Cycads Valley was lush and picturesque location. Cycads, which shared with it their name,  
were larger, polyploid versions of their forefathers. They were ubiquitous here, together with tree ferns. Houses were partly hidden underground, partly camouflaged by earthly colours and grass mimicking materials but spacious and luxurious inside. It was all snobbish to the core but pretty and Vien loved it instantly.

Soon she completely forgot about her reservations from yesterday, seeing who welcomed them in the house. Her lovely female friends were waiting on the threshold. All three. This time Kennert stepped aside, letting her mingle freely with his friends’ slaves. Only Lea was not happy, unsure about her position at her lady’s side. It was no big secret Vivianne liked these women far more than her. It was Artri who came to Leandra’s rescue after seeing her discomfort. He asked her to come with him to show the servant her room. It was up to Vien if she summons the girl, or not, later.

So soon after Kennert’s slave found herself alone in most desirable company. The presence of three graces warmed her troubled heart and for the first time since the beginning she could think about her immediate future without the suffocating fear. She had two days for the acclimatization. Artri scheduled the show for the third day. She resolved not to think about it for the time being but her friends had entirely different ideas.

“You cannot put it aside,” Sara said matter-of-factly. “We haven’t much time to prepare you, so we should start as soon as possible. Don’t worry. We’ll do all the work, you just relax.”

It amused Vien.  
“Aren’t you the scientist, Sally? How come you plan to work as a servant? Speaking of which, I have my maid waiting for my orders. She can prepare me. But it’s far too early yet. And besides, I need no extensive preparation. And for what? Isn’t it all just taking my clothes off and stepping on the dais?”

“No, no, no. Who told you that?” Anabelle was shaking her platinum head. “It’s grave oversimplification. I blame your careless master, my child. Am I not right? You can speak freely. We have demanded to guarantee no hint of eavesdropping this time, lest we never agree to put our hands into the whole affair.”

“I thought he was very precise and you say it’s not that simple?” Vivianne found herself dumbfounded by the surprising turn of events.

“Oh, men!” Bell exclaimed. “Leave something to them and they’ll screw up spectacularly. We have to make quick unlearning of the half-lies you’ve heard so far. Poor abandoned child, what would you do without us?”


	48. Before XXXI. Girls

“Why don’t you show Vien her new rooms?” Nelly, who was silent so far, asked her colleagues. “You know Viv, they spent last few days preparing them for you. I have arrived not so long before you and your master, so I haven’t seen them yet.”  
“She had a very important medical examination,” Sally said with a wide smile.  
Helena smiled too. “I may as well tell you. I’m pregnant.”

  
“Artri will be furious!” Anabelle giggled.  
“He wanted to be the first to become the father.”  
“Really? I didn’t expect such pleasant news. At last something positive around. Congratulations!” exclaimed Vien pretending she hasn’t heard Belle’s snide remark. She embraced Nelly, blinking out the tears of both joy and sadness. Young slave’s new friend was happy in her relationship and now expecting her first baby. It wasn’t envy for sure, just a touch of melancholy. Like the one she felt on Perennis.

“So, let’s go,” said Vien. “What kind of hostess am I to keep you in the corridor?”  
“It’s not exactly like you think.” Sara was the first to disagree. “For the time being you are our guest. And we are here for you. More than eager to serve our first lady.”  
“What do you mean by that?” The fallow-haired frowned a little. “I’m not what you say and never will be. I’m not worthy of such honours, have done nothing important.”  
“Sweet child, you’re gravely mistaken. Maybe our men can’t see this, clueless creatures they are, but we can’t be deceived that easy.” Anabelle insisted.  
“Stop it, please! I don’t want to hear such nonsense anymore.” Vien felt more and more uncomfortable.  
“Forgive us,” it was Sally again. “We didn’t want to upset you, especially now when you’re already nervous. But, oh well, none of us ever saw Artri in love before. With the Queen herself maybe but not with a living human being.”  
“It’s true,” Nelly was the last to add her opinion. “I was ready to think he was totally aromantic creature. Even with sweetness personified which was Vai, he was cold and distant, and overly indifferent. Now he’s not the man we knew. And it’s you who’s done this!”

“That’s ridiculous,” Vivianne sighed, not convinced at all. “How can you see what I cannot? If it was love, I wouldn’t be here anymore waiting for the presentation.”

“Well,” Bell shrugged, “you can’t expect that much. They are, who they are. And nothing will change it. You must be reasonable and take your chances when they present themselves. And one such a chance is waiting for you now. If you will satisfy the master with your performance, it will solidify your position for the long time. And we are here to help you to achieve this goal as painlessly as possible.”

“You sound so businesslike,” Vivianne noticed.

“Because for you it’s all business, isn’t it?”  
Anabelle measured her with the knowing look.

“Is it bad?” Vivianne asked, haughtily.

“For you it’s hard to tell what would be better. But let’s not think about it, we’ve got a lot of work to do.”

“Yeah, there will be time for philosophy later.” Sally wholeheartedly agreed.

 

Soon they reached mistress’s chambers. Both the design and abundance of plants, placed in her rooms enchanted Vien. Together with moss-like tapestries they made an extraordinary view. She loved it to bits.

“That’s fantastic, how many more unknown talents you hide, my lovely friends?!” She was overenthusiastic, jumping like the little girl and running from room to room.

“It relieves us you value our clumsy efforts.“ Sara was watching her with the indulgent smile. The woman was happy, the result of their work could provide so much needed distraction, for the stressed and worried slave. For the moment at least, Vien could feel again like the careless child, she ceased to be not so long ago. Sally smiled but inwardly she was worried too. Art was too old and too serious partner material for this shining spark of pure light. He wanted her with a child as soon as possible, and then probably with the next. All duty and service. When all she needed was to have fun, to study, to think about her own personal growth. But none of them could change the harsh reality they were destined to live in. This charming youth was meant to be sacrificed for the greater good. If only it would be worthy another wasted life.


	49. Before XXXII. Recipe for disaster

“Don’t worry, child. We will be in the crowd to neutralise possibly harmful individuals before they would approach the dais.” Anabelle was in a combative mood.

“You have nothing to fear from scientists’ side. They are relatively decent persons. Unfortunately, there will be a few politicians too. Some of them may be the source of trouble. Let’s hope they will behave this time. Art’s authority should keep them in line. And reporters. That vermin also worries me.”

Vien only nodded. She felt much better already. Nobody adopted by imposing and overly bossy Anabelle, would feel like the helpless orphan anymore.

She apparently was one of these females, who had no problems with functioning in XY Zone world. Even if she was born free and was kidnapped when barely sixteen. But she was lucky Keith found resolute and pretty youth before someone could do any harm to her.

In the beginning the physicist treated Bell more like his ward than the slave and refused to bed her until the proper age of consent, the fact the girl herself wildly resented but to no avail. It was the time when she probably fell in love with the man.

Keith was always a playboy, so when she has been seeing him with all these other women, soon promised herself to surpass them one day and become the best lover and partner he ever had.  
Luckily her feelings were reciprocated.

Anabelle was happy and with her partner free from the curse, so often associated with genome modification, her life would be perfect, if not for his other lovers. Because Mr. Merrriver could not be satisfied with only one female, even if said female was the woman as magnificent and attractive as his slave. She got used to it somehow and learned to not pay attention to Keith’s subsequent amorous conquests. Her position as his legal slave was impenetrable, and she had to stay contented with just that. Another problem was his aversion to even thinking about children. The man, same as Tommy Fisher, claimed he’s not ready for the fatherhood yet. He would like to have an offspring but in the indeterminable future.

So it was no surprise Bell, soon after their first meeting, treated Vivianne as a kind of the stepdaughter or much younger sister. Vien, who lost her mothers long time ago and was disconnected with her true sibling had nothing against such an arrangement.

Sara was fiercely protective too for both Vien and Nelly. The latter though didn’t need her and Bell’s protection and care that much. She had enough of these things in the relationship with Spalding while Vivianne went through hell a lot already.

And it most probably was not the end of her troubles but their true beginning. Because none of three girls wouldn’t like to become Artri’s slave, even if they were single. Sally’s own beloved presented exactly the same disadvantages they all feared in Kennert, but at least his ingrained promiscuity held him back from trying to dominate his chosen life partner.

But Kennert was no such a man. Between Vivianne and her predecessors he never was a celibate. His social standing demanded of him to prove his masculinity on a daily basis, and that he did, but for the male it was only boring duty. Artri was fulfilling his necessary obligations half-heartedly, waiting for the suitable person, to become more than casual bedwarmer.

For sensitive people, like Nelly for example, he seemed cold and unable to love. Nothing could be further from truth though. The thing is, he met no one close enough to the proper person.

Both short affairs with Karella and Vai, his former attempts to find the other half, ended with grave disappointments. Despite all his success and good fortune Artri was more and more frustrated. He craved for unconditional love and children.

And when it seemed the miracle at last happened, his chosen one ran from him with another man without the second thought. And after he retrieved her, instead of love, she offered him the trade agreement. He had to feel extremely humiliated and was dealing with it his usual way - with tones of inhibitors.

Love starved Artri Nathoo and his reluctant fiancée made almost perfect formula for future disaster. But if the latter happens and what kind of trigger will unleash its inconceivable forces, no one could tell for sure.


	50. Before XXXIII. The ceremony

Her friends surrounded her, they were waiting for the signal to go. His Squirrel was calm. Who knows what kind of wild feminine magic the girls could summon, to make her look peaceful like that, serene and oddly... satisfied? What is it they know, and what will be forever outside of his reach?

“You three go,” Artri ordered, like if he owned them all. “A word with my girl, before.”  
Other women curtsied obediently and left without the word.

Vien stood up from the chair, silken skirts flowing around her knees. After all these peels, baths and massages she was soft, fresh and almost glowing. The witches forbade Artri to take her to bed for the last two nights because of this. To not ruin all the results of their hard work!

Surely it was a joke. Lovely Squirrel didn’t need it in the slightest, perfect as she was. Even without addition of artificial colours her natural palette was more than enough for exquisite look.

He allowed this time for the use of delicate perfume of her favourite bacretia flowers. It was rare indulgence. He still preferred natural scents of his lover’s young body but the witches were insistent. Belle said, she would feel more comfortable with it. Like it was some kind of imaginary shield or some such nonsense. Anabelle was usually reasonable woman, but she was clearly infatuated by her new friend and it made her unusually unpredictable.

It was all so strange. He could not remember when he felt that confused for the last time.

And now when his wish was one step shy from being fulfilled the man hesitated. Well, maybe not really, but enough to stall the inevitable at least for the little while.

It was the girl who took a few steps in his direction first.

“Something’s not right, my lord?” she asked, looking at him intently. Usually seeing Artri with neurowhip attached, even ceremonial, like the one he was wearing now, made her deeply unsettled. But the slave seemed to not pay attention at all this time.

“You may say that,” he whispered, enchanted by the view. He could, would love to close the door between them and the rest of the world forever. Forgetting his guests and all the awful duties his position entailed, or rather burdened him with.

“Will you ever forgive me for exposing you to all of this…” He tried to find the right word.

“It’s okay. It will be okay.” She smiled reassuringly. “Don’t worry, master. I’m sure your logistics is impeccable, just like your outfit. And haircut.” Vien reached out to her owner.

“Shouldn’t it be me, showering you with compliments, not the opposite?” Kennert tried to sound more laid back but failed miserably. What was that thing she did to him? Was doing to him. Artri wanted to kneel and beg for forgiveness but he could not afford such a folly. He took her outstretched hand instead. She let the master to lead her to the crowded hall.

When they were in public, Artri’s demeanour changed, as if by magic transforming him into his usual cold perfection, placed sky high above mere mortals. But Vien surely knew better. She saw him before.

With fake calm Artri was watching two of his guards leading the girl to her intended place on the platform. Before tying her outstretched arms above the fallow head they striped her efficiently and quickly from her rainbow coloured garment. Besides heavy ceremonial collar young woman was wearing nothing under the dress so soon the girl stood naked before many pairs of prying eyes both of her master’s guests and their mostly female companions; only the famous mathematician Kerr-Gordon was followed by his young lover and favourite pupil Tony Farthall.

Now it was time for Artri Kennert to make his short speech.  
“It’s my greatest pleasure to introduce to you, dearest colleagues and acquaintances, this little filly of mine. Since now on you will see this creature at my side often, hopefully soon carrying my offspring in her sweet belly. My venerable gentlemen I present you my personal slave, Vivianne Tray Kennert. You can watch to your heart content but please don’t touch or try to make any pictures.”

“Wait!” The voice full of anger and contempt raised above the hum of other people gathered in the hall. “I can’t recall agreeing to admit any Argossynian whore to my family. Ever. Care to explain, dear son, how it happened?”


	51. Before XXXIV. Kareema

Artri was furious. His first impulse was to strike his insolent father unconscious but he could not afford to make such a scene in front of all important persons, gathered in his house.

Very frightened guard was trailing behind Varian.  
“I apologize, boss,” the young boy of twenty something tried to pacify his angry employer, “but he had all the codes to the entrance. I wanted to stop him but it was too late.”

“I know, Thad,” admitted the physicist. “I gave them to him myself, in case dad wanted to spend the night, while visiting Galdanede. It’s not your fault obviously. Return to your post, please. There will be no further consequences.”

When Artri was talking with his employee, another elderly man emerged and stood beside them.

“Hi, Vari,” he turned to exasperated older Kennert. “Don’t be the pain in you know what. Give that poor boy the break.”

It was Artri’s former researching coordinator, Brinsley Schwartz. At his side there was his slave and mother of Brin’s adult son, Kareema. Kari, as friends called her, was seasoned beauty of rather bossy type. She and Artri were once close, with the blessing from Brinsley’s side. And even if they ceased to act as lovers years ago he still respected and admired her. His most cherished hope was for his rebellious Argossynian to become the woman Kari was.

It was hard to pay attention to that petulant brat, his blockhead of the father, when such a magnetic personality was around. He took her hand reverently to kiss the ends of long, elegant fingers.

The physicist smiled with one of most charming smiles of his.  
“Great to see you, dear madam. I’m sorry I didn’t pay my respects, as I should, as both the host and your most devoted admirer, but there were so many things to attend and to oversee with the event like that.”

Kari smiled back. From all the women he knew, she was closest to the mother figure, the role none of Varian’s many slaves was able to perform for him in the absence of his true second parent.

“You’re are too harsh for yourself, my boy,” she said looking at him fondly. “All is really wonderfully organized, from accommodation, through the menu to this lovely ceremony. Especially the sweetest thing, being the focus of the latter, has to be notified.”

“Oh, do you like her, Kari?” he asked, feigning indifference, as it was expected of him in such circumstances.

They both stopped talking to look at the young slave, standing proudly in the center of the dais, all the golden skin and soft curves. Instead of trimmed, her pubic hair was throughly removed, adding to the aura of innocence, surrounding astonishing creature.

Artri was immensely satisfied it wasn’t necessary to drug her for the occasion. Vivianne today reminded him the way, she behaved that night in the forest, when he ordered the punishment for her on Jon Caroll’s grave. Instead of showing symptoms of embarrassment or mortification she was looking at her surroundings like the queen occupying the throne and not the place of intended humiliation. With her back perfectly straight and chin held high, she was the sight to behold. Strong willed and haughty. Maybe a little too much, the physicist noticed. But there was no doubt the victory over Vari’s reservations and impotent anger was hers. And all of this without the single word spoken.

Vivianne was truly the partner he was looking for. If only she could be ready to embrace it.

“She’s beautiful,” Kari admitted. “Hopefully your new lover’s personality is as sweet and delectable as her external charms suggest. Isn’t it so, Artie?”

Kennert smiled again. “I must give my dearest filly she’s intelligent and always ready to learn. Especially in the arts of satisfying her wielder’s intimate needs. She’s great with that pink little mouth and tongue of hers, with skilled fingers and…”

“Naughty!” Kareema’s laugh interrupted his lewd speech. “You surely want me to become jealous. But I wasn’t asking about your sex life. I don’t doubt it has to be excellent after all the time I sacrificed to teach you. But you know we have much to offer to our partners than only our certain… openings.”

“Well in that case, she’s trying to act as the best slave for me, even if it’s not always easy for pure Argossynian. But I value her efforts even more because of that.”

It was only the half-truth but Artri couldn’t be more specific here, in the open. If they could have the same conversation alone, maybe he would ask her about many things, but it was neither proper place not time for deeper confessions.

“That’s good,” she said, looking at him with the worried expression. “I hope you two soon will come to an understanding. I know you have so much to give. Far more goodness than you give yourself credit for. Please remember about that and don’t be afraid to show your vulnerable side sometimes. Honesty always pays.”

Then the woman stood up on her toes and placed motherly kiss on Artri’s cool cheek.

“I won’t be monopolizing you,” she said at last. “There are many attendees who want to talk to you tonight and offer their congratulations. I hope one day you’ll both be able to visit us, maybe even with your firstborn.”

He couldn’t tell her, their intended firstborn was dead. If she only knew how it happened, Kari would not want to look at him anymore.


	52. Before XXXV. MCP's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some male chauvinistic pigs. Beware.

After his conversation with Kari, Artri noticed, Varian was blessedly silent. Good old Brinsley talked some sense into him in the meantime, persuading Art’s father that undermining his son’s authority won’t do well for their shared family’s worldly position. This, or older Kennert probably noted people’s positive reception of the person Artri had chosen.

Among the men, who approached the black-haired physicist next, was his long-time rival Thorstein ‘Volta’ Volterra. He nodded appreciatively toward Varian and then spoke.

“What a pity, Kennert, you were the first to find this here pixie. What a temper she has. Being the blessed owner I would make her much more submissive, but fully tamed or not, she must be perfect womb for intense breeding for us, expecting as much intelligence from our offspring, as we can get. Clever little bitch is a rather far cry from our native pathetic cows, don’t you think?”

Thorstein’s language visibly repulsed Artri. “Dear Volta, better watch your tongue, brother. I won’t stand the usage of such names, while addressing the girl, I have chosen to share my bed with permanently.”

“Oh, my! You call her filly and I can’t, you know...” Volterra shook his head. “Okay, as you wish, it’s your house, and you set the rules. I only wanted to ask, if there’s the slightest chance, you’ll become bored one day with her, can I be the first in line to repurchase this body? It may be even after you’ll have your share of healthy sons from between those shapely thighs. I’m not very picky, as long as her womb would still be functional.”

“That’s an interesting idea,” Artri faked amusement when his true feeling at the moment was prevalent urge to hurt Thorstein seriously. Maybe he wasn’t the epitome of a perfect partner but such ultimate objectification of any woman, okay, that woman especially, seemed to him utterly unbearable. It was disgusting at best, infuriating at worst. He measured Volterra with an unreadable stare and said,  
“No way. I intend to keep her.”

Thor was oblivious to his interlocutor’s raging emotions. “In that case, when you’ll one day plan the daughter, I may be interested in such alternative solution too.”

Before Artri had the chance to answer Varian Kennert joined their discussion unbidden.

“I can’t understand, what you both see in pathetic creatures like that one,” he spat like affronted by Vivianne’s sole presence. “I bet she won’t be able to deliver single healthy offspring. With hips like these and almost nonexistent breasts she’s hardly material for the successful breeder.”

“Mother. We usually call such person mother.” Artri could not stand it anymore.  
“Excuse me, boys, but I have to check on my filly. I think it’s time to give her some respite.”

Vari winced, shifting from foot to foot, suddenly uncomfortable. He knew personal attending to that wench base needs was the highest form of appreciation, the owner of so high a social standing could show to his property. His precious son had people enough to take care of the whole harem and yet he has made a fool of himself before the Galdanedian elite.

That boy was insufferable sometimes, with his mad insistence on gender equality. He never tried to hide his exotic convictions and conservative circles hated him for this. It was unsettling for his worried father. Teasing such powerful, and numerous, enemies could end with a catastrophe one day. But Artri never hid his warnings. He probably assumed his highest position among what they called aristocracy of the mind, would protect him and his prospective family from the backlash, the blockheads could cause any time now. But it was not so simple. Varian knew this and it couldn’t stop bother him, giving him sleepless nights.

Especially now, when his only son was clearly infatuated with one of the scheming vipers from DoubleX Zone. Varian knew full well, what kind of partners these incurable whores make. Artri’s birth mother was the same. She looked entirely different, true woman, not some half-starved twig of the girl of almost boyish statue. Man, she was beautiful, most beautiful female Vari ever saw. He still dreamed about her sometimes. Klea had so much potential, should be most perfect partner and yet she disgraced him in a most painful way. He had to send her away. Vari’s heart was bleeding, but he had to be tough for the sake of his poor child.  
And so she had to disappear forever, leaving him single father, disappointed and heartbroken. He tried many women after that but none of them he wanted to stay with for longer than a few months.

Varian didn’t want for Artri to repeat his mistakes and learn equally painful way what trusting one of treacherous Argossynians could entail. But what he can do? Artie doesn’t want to hear about this. He knows better. But Vari won’t lay down his arms easily. He will try to find the way to make his son see what kind of perfidious creature he feeds and welcomes to his bed.

Now Varian could only watch, helpless, how gracefully his son steps onto the platform, to take care of that worthless bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite what Vari thinks, Artri’s views on gender equality are that, he can dominate every other person, regardless of their gender. Not because he’s male but because he’s him.


	53. Before XXXVI. Post-Tour, Pre-Judgement

Vivianne checked from time to time what was happening at the feet of the platform. So many people wanted to converse with Art. At some point she began to worry if he hasn’t forgotten about her humble person at all. Nobody will do anything for her without his outright permission. After initial adrenaline rush wore off, she felt more and more exhausted. Many days of constant anxiety depleted the girl of her usual youthful energy. Vien desperately wanted it to end, but out of fear and the sense of duty didn’t make the slightest move. She needed to relieve herself and soon, her spine and feet ached and her arms went numb.

At last Art was looking at his slave. She hoped he’ll pass the order to her keepers, letting them to tend at last to her intimate needs. Soon after it became obvious, he was coming in her direction in person and without the single word. His expression was not that of happiness. The male looked angry. Has she done something wrong? Her performance wasn’t to his liking, not convincing enough? Young woman felt the sudden surge of panic. To be punished in the presence of all these people would be far worse than just standing bare in front of them.

But when the master was approaching his, now scared, slave, she saw how his features relax and anger is replaced by something soft and sympathetic. Oh, so maybe, hopefully he’s not angry with  _her_.

“How you’re doing, kid?” Artri asked in a confidential whisper. She didn’t know how to answer him, the mouth suddenly dry.  
“Okay, sweet precious darling. I know you probably have enough.”  
Encouraged by man’s kindness Vivianne felt bold enough to speak.  
“How long it will have to last, sir?” she whispered, suppliant.  
“Until you faint?” came out the cruel answer. She was in no mood for teasing but could not say it aloud. Not now, when she fully depended on this person’s every whim. Nobody will dare to contradict him in public, not even her most staunch friends. So she has to be humble and pretend the joke (because he meant it as a joke, right?) was funny. When it totally wasn’t.  
“Really?” The word intended as playful came out more like a groan. Obviously it made him realize, it’s rather inhuman to treat her that way.  
“Of course not,” he smiled reassuringly. “That’s how they do it on Riadis. We’re far more civilized than them. Now you will have some respite and then you’ll return for the short time.”  
This sounded much more acceptable, so she nodded in appreciation.  
“Ted, come here, we need to detach my sweetie from her restraints.” Most desirable order left at last dominant’s lips.  
“Now lean on me. I’ve got you, don’t worry.” He whispered to Vien’s ear. “How are your arms, kid?”

“Dead!” she blurted. It sounded so hilarious, despite circumstances, Artri could barely stifle the urge to burst with laughter. He stopped it with all of his willpower in the last moment. And luckily. The girl did it all for him and so he should be grateful. Besides, there was nothing wise in demotivating his property in the middle of her tribulation. Especially since after her hands were free she trembled. It was barely visible, but he felt it where their bodies were touching. It was time for decisive action. He knew what was possibly coming before the slave herself could realise it.  
“Don’t be afraid,” he said in a most soothing tone he could manage, “now I’ll take you to the back room. All you must do is to let me carry you. Please, trust me.”  
“Yes, master. I do” Vien sounded grateful.

When they were behind closed doors initial tremble turned into violent shivering. “It’s okay,” Artri said. “It’s just all this stress leaving you. It will pass soon.”  
He dressed his slave in a soft, plush robe, prepared for her earlier. Even if the symptoms were not the result of cold, because they warmed the place enough for the presentation purpose, he wanted her to feel comfortable.  
“Do you want to lay down?” he asked. “I’ll work with your hands to restore proper circulation?”  
“Don’t you need to return to your guests, my lord?” Vivianne looked at him inquisitively.  
“They can wait. There’s Tommy there and Keith and Stanley. Boys can entertain them for the time being. It’s you who’s more important than anyone else present. I’m sorry, I could relieve you earlier if not for those pushy bastards.”

“Speaking about relieving…” it reminded Vien about something equally important.  
“Certainly. I’ll walk you to the washroom,” Artri offered promptly.  
“Me, I can manage, by myself I mean.” She tried to wriggle out from an uncomfortable situation but her owner was insistent.  
“Yea, and lose by chance your balance, hurting yourself. No. I’ll go with you. You have to return in one piece for the rest of your duty. Come.”

“You should get used to it,” Artri said after they returned. “There’s nothing you need to hide from me. We’re supposed to be the one. Soon we’ll start your detailed medical examinations, I’ll be taking part in them throughout.”

Vien could only nod. She was feeling exhausted and wasn’t in the mood for discussing any such complicated matters.

“I know you’re tired, sweetling, but we have to end it in style,” Artri said eventually. “Are you ready to return to your post now?”

“Whatever you command, my lord,” came out the resigned sigh.

“Poor darling,” he smiled indulgently. “I won’t require you to stand anymore. I’ll order to place the chair for you so you could sit for the rest of your time in the spotlight. And then the warm bed and a full night rest. Sounds acceptable?”

The rest of the evening ran smoothly and seemingly in no time she did it. The day Vien dreaded so much for weeks was luckily behind her.


	54. Before XXXVII. Tragedy and Mystery

When Vien woke up the next day, it was late morning. She was sleeping for fourteen hours straight. Last night Artri released her from the duty relatively early and the party went on without her.

As Leandra told her mistress, most of yesterday’s guests left last night. Beside them three and guards there were present only two pairs of their closest friends and one much older couple, Vien knew nothing more about.

Now those mysterious two were sitting in the garden under the huge green gazebo together with Sally, Belle and Keith, while Artri and Tommy were nowhere to be seen. They were drinking some iced juice in companionable silence. It was barely noticeable the said pair was from an entirely different generation because there were few signs of their true age. The woman with rich, honey coloured, wavy hair and piercing dark eyes had that timeless quality only certain people can achieve, even with the help of regeneration and aging control. She was beautiful but also self-confident and the whole of her person demanded respect even if she was wearing, as the only one among gathered females, not so insignificantly sized collar on her long and shapely neck. Her partner wasn’t even half that striking but handsome. She was sitting in his lap and the man was lazily kissing said neck around the edge of the collar, his huge hands placed around the woman’s waist in the proprietary manner. It was obvious they felt very comfortable together.

When Vien has spotted them, one thought came to her mind. There was a certain pattern here. And now she could recognise it. All elite women were attractive, charismatic and sensual persons. So far only Nelly partly defied that pattern, with her more fragile look, but then again, Stanley Spalding was only mental tech, so even if he was a close friend of both Kennert and Fisher, his social standing wasn’t as high as his slightly older colleagues. Therefore, he could afford to bed whoever he wanted, while different standards were expected of them.

So why the hell Artri has chosen her, typical Argossynian, bred more for their intelligence and perseverance without paying special attention to good looks and potential motherly qualities.  
Wasn’t Vien close to an antithesis of the preferred type, he should make his slave. His only slave, to be exact, because Artri had strong inclinations toward monogamy. She suspected the latter was because having only one partner gave him the possibility to dominate throughly and strictly control said partner, something that could be harder to achieve to full extent with two slaves or more.

So why she? When the man has only a single place to fill shouldn’t he choose better candidate. Someone like Sara and Anabelle or this unknown woman. Vien was never thinking about this before. She was more concerned with surviving and navigating through hostile realities of XY Zone to think about such abstract problems. But now, when she gained more self-confidence and sense of security it’s maybe time to ask him. Artri promised her honesty but apparently is hiding something very important.

It wasn’t love at first sight. About this Vien was the hundred percent sure. Nobody who falls in love leaves the chosen one with the bunch of strangers, who abuse their beloved person physically and mentally in every possible way, under the false pretence of “training”!

But if not love, what was the reason? To plan children with her? Every reasonable man can see she’s no candidate at all for multiple pregnancies, Jon was talking about, while urging her to flee with him. Rather opposite. She wanted to run, to seek Kennert and demand answers at last. But before Vien could do just that the gathered company spotted her. No way she could retreat now. As the mistress of the house it was her duty to say hello at least. Vien sighed and went to fulfill her obligations.


	55. Before XXXVIII. No really, everything's fine.

“Hi, everyone!” Vien tried very hard to sound casually and carefree. She wasn’t sure if it worked, but at least everyone was smiling. Luckily no gaze, she was met with, was patronising. Nevertheless, it was weird to meet new persons, after said people saw her yesterday as the victim of circumstances. Or more like of Artri’s ambitions. She played exactly into his hands. And why she thinks of him even when he’s not around. My, that man is such a menace, priding himself for being the cure for the sickness inflicted by his own actions.

Vien sighed again, approaching even closer.  
“Care to introduce me, Sally?” She asked her golden-haired friend.

“No need for formalities, darling, we know who you are,” the older woman spoke instead, extricating herself from the clutches of her male. When the other stood, the girl could see, she was significantly taller than Vien, another proof of her newly minted theory.  
“Hi, I’m Kari and this is my venerable owner.”

The man stood and extended his big hand in Vivianne’s direction.  
“Hi, I’m Brin, nice to meet you in person at last, first lady. We’ve heard many good things about you.”  
Not to be impolite, she took his palm in her own hand, suddenly dwarfed in comparison with the formidable paw.  
“Nice to meet you too, sir,” she tried to smile, but couldn’t help but frown a little, “but I’m not first lady, just the ordinary slave.”

“See,” Kari smiled, “I’ve told you she would be like that.”

Young slave would like to ask like what, but relented. She knew nothing about these people. The woman now she recognised as the one, whose hands her master was holding yesterday confidentially. What was the meaning of that?

But before she had the occasion to speak, Kari stepped forth and embraced tightly puzzled Kennert’s slave. The girl returned the hug out of respect she owed to the older person, but kept herself stiff in comparison. The woman noticed that.

“Please, in our presence you can be yourself, child. You are among friends,” she said, patting Vien lightly on the back.

“It’s true,” Anabelle confirmed. “Brinsley and Kareema are like second parents to us all. Best parents one can ever find.”  
“And we crave to adopt you too,” added Kari with firm conviction.

“But now, sit,” the woman ordered, like she was the one who owned the place.  
“I can see you’re still exhausted. Everyone would be after what you had to endure. It’s such barbarian custom I honestly despise. And I’m rather disappointed your man had no guts to get rid of it, for the sake of such a sweet and vulnerable child.”

“At least Nat had discouraged touching and taking pictures.” Keith was eager to justify the actions of his coordinator somehow.

“For his true beloved he could do more.”

Vien was ready to tell she’s not anyone’s beloved but Sara was faster.  
“I suppose our sweet coordinator was getting off on showing poor Vien around without the clothes on her back. He’s such incurable pervert, isn’t he, Viv?”

“Yeah, terrible!” Vien giggled, delighted by the schadenfreude she felt at the moment. When you cannot change a thing in your bleak situation, it’s so much better to laugh at it than to cry. Especially in such a delectable company. The girl didn’t know, how long she will enjoy hanging out with Sara and Bell, so she wanted to use their presence as much as she could.

“Girls!” Keith chided them mirthfully. “Being you I’d be more cautious. You know how it is sometimes, walls have ears.”

“Keith, come on! Do you really want to spoil the fun?” The older man scolded the physicist. “Don’t know about the others, but it’s you, who looks like the secret informer.”

“Who, me? I’m warning them from the pure goodness of my heart!” Keith laughed.  
“You know I’m on their side.”  
That last sentence sounded genuine and serious. Vien didn’t like this tone. The last thing she wanted was a pity, from anyone, friend or foe, regardless.

She went to the bench where Sara was reclining and sat next to her older colleague. Then she lowered her fallow head placing it on Sally’s arm. For the long moment she was taking delight in peaceful surroundings and friendly presence of other persons. Unknown birds were chirping in nearby ferns and they could hear the rustling of cycads leaves while the gentle breeze moved them. It looked like true paradise.

And yet, opposite to what she felt after the arrival here three days ago, now Vien hated the place, and far more than less snobbish residence on Perennis. What a pity girls put so much work in making her own rooms so beautiful and comfortable. For which she was genuinely grateful.

She hasn’t been given the tour this time, but the girl could swear, there were excessive torture chambers, hidden somewhere in the cellars, under all these immense luxuries. Closed, windowless rooms, where innocent victim could be slaughtered and disposed off easily, disappearing without the trace.

Vien shivered involuntarily and Sally embraced her.

“Are you cold?” she asked. “Keith, please find the blanket for our friend, they have to be here somewhere.”

The male did what he was asked for without the fuss. Vien felt almost like on Argossyne when the man, with warm smile, tucked her in soft fabric.

“Thank you, Mr. Merrriver,” she said, settling down comfortably.

“Just Keith, first lady, please,” the physicist emended her immediately.

It was too much.  
“Can anyone explain what this whole first lady nonsense means?” the girl demanded.

“It’s…” Anabelle intended to tell her but apparently didn’t know exactly how to start, so Kari took over.

“Here on Galdanede there’s certain custom. Nobody remembers how it started but, since I can remember, the favourite partner of leading Galdanedian scientist holds such honorary, albeit informal title.”

“And how do you know who’s that leading one is?” Vien wasn’t close to angry anymore but truly intrigued.

“Well, it’s up to the wide, science interested audience. There’s no plebiscite or something and yet everybody knows who current crowd’s darling is. Vox populi, vox dei, you can say. I think, we need not explain who we are talking about.”

“No.” Vivianne answered sharply. And shivered again.


	56. Before XXXIX. Ride my see-saw

“What’s wrong?” Sally asked, alarmed. “Are you feeling unwell?”

“No, no, it’s okay.” Vivianne smiled weakly. “I’m just a little twitchy after yesterday is all. It will pass eventually.”

“Maybe we should ask your master to summon the doctor?” Sara suggested delicately.

“No, please don’t. I do not want him to think I’m weak and useless. It will pass, just let me be!”  
She saw concerned looks on all the faces surrounding her.  
“Please!” the last word came out as pitiful whimper.

“You’re mortally afraid,” Kareema whispered. “It’s not how it should be. Can someone find this insolent boy?”

Vien was at the older woman’s knees in no time.  
“Please, don’t do this,” she begged. “I… you cannot.”

“Easy, child. Don’t worry. I know how to talk to him.”

“Maybe you do,” Vivianne said sceptically, “but you will all leave eventually and I’ll stay with my owner, and worse, with his people. I dont know what kind of relationship you both have, but it will be of no use when I will be dead and buried.”

Even Vien herself was shocked by what just came out of her mouth. Is it really what she was thinking all the time?

“Calm down, it’s okay,” Kari delicately wiped fresh tears from Vivianne’s cheek. “I won’t do anything you can’t accept. But we both have to talk instead than. And you’re right, I can’t leave until I will be sure nothing untoward happens to you.

“Why are you doing this? You don’t know me. And I don’t know you!”

“So you don’t trust me. I got it. It’s understandable but ask your female friends. You trust them, don’t you?”

“If Kari won’t be able to help you so no one else can do better,” Sally said and Belle didn’t contradict the scientist’s words.

“It’s true,” she said, “not that I think you need any help. You’re doing admirably by yourself, Viv!”

“Oh, shut up Anabelle!” Sara disagreed  
“You don’t know how it is to be on the mercy of the one of them. One day it’s all smiles and niceties and the next…” she stopped abruptly realising her words can scare poor first lady even more.

“So now you know,” Kareema said. “And, to answer your previous question, I would like, gladly, to show you, my pretty child, female solidarity it’s not sole speciality of Argossynians. Believe me, some of us are capable of it too, even if we’ve learned it by ourselves. So, would you like to talk?”

”Oh, but we are talking, aren’t we?” Vien smiled through her tears.

“I’d prefer to do the rest of this conversation in private. Can we go somewhere peaceful, maybe to your bedroom?”

“Better not, madam, I’m not sure if it will be private enough!”

“Then let’s go to my place. It would be rude to put any hidden microphones in guests’ rooms, especially intended for us. Isn’t it so, love?” She blinked toward Brin who with bright smile returned mischievous gesture.

“Go, sweeties and do your talking,” he said. “We will take care of Artri and Tommy if need be. Or anyone who would dare to disturb you, wise ladies, until you will be finished.”

And in that manner Vivianne found herself in the guest room, Kari occupied with her partner. The woman tucked her again in the blanket they took from the garden. Vien was laying comfortably on the sofa and Kareema sitting in an armchair near her. They brought the aroma reach tea from the synthesizer.

“You should know,” the older woman started, “I have grandchildren older than you and some of them are girls, yes. And I could fight, teeth and nails, if someone would like to hurt them on the whim. That’s how I have raised my child. And it happens your master is like a second son to me. Brinsley and I, we’ve met Artie too late to emend what damage his overindulgent upbringing did to him. But know this. He’s not some incurable monster, just spoiled and lost, motherless child to whom power and might came too fast and too easy.”

Vivianne wanted to protest but Kari expected her wrath and said.  
“I’m not telling you all of this to justify any of his actions. I don’t even know what these actions could be but, apparently, they were enough to scare you senseless. I guess Artie isn’t always easy to deal with?”

“It’s severe understatement,” Vien sighed. “He treats me like a child but when is displeased with my actions, I’m suddenly old enough to be punished like an adult.”

“Has he… used his favourite weapon… on you?!” Kari exclaimed.

“No, no, not yet. But he orders the others to do things to me. And believe me it’s not beating itself which is the worst.”

“I see.” The older woman seemed to lose the steam after hearing Vivianne’s accusations. She looked as if it pained her to know her Artie could persecute a young girl, barely the woman, that way.

It somehow eased Vivianne’s anger, and she felt the urge to specify. “Being honest, after our second truce, he stopped to behave like that and is good to me since. Actually, very good. Usually.”

“But the damage was done. And you fear him. Is it the only feeling he’s been able to instill in you?” Kari asked, her eyes suddenly glassy.

“I… I admire his intelligence. As a scientist he’s been always my icon. And he’s terrifyingly good in bed.”

“Well, yes. I know.”

“You… know?” Vien sat abruptly. “Are you cheating me? Is this why you asked me to our little, pleasant tête-à-tête? To laugh at my naivety?!”

“Calm down, please. It’s not what you think.” Kari spoke softly. “You cannot possibly be jealous for the things which took place before you were even born. Besides, how can you be jealous at all when you don’t love him?”

“I… What do you mean?”

“Exactly what I said. Whatever Artri did to you, he’s paying already the price of his initial carelessness. I don’t say I exactly pity him after what you’ve told me. But it’s not all entirely his fault.”

“And who is guilty of this? Me???”

“Of course not! It’s just, as I said… His father spoiled him rotten and almost everybody else did the same. I tried to talk sense into him but it was too late. Or too early. Now you have the chance to do what I did not achieve.”

“Me? How? I’m only humble pet of mighty Artri Nathoo Kennert. The one who has no right to speak publicly, only to look pretty and adore my master silently for everyone to see.”

“Unfortunately, it’s our shared fate this side of Great Divide. But we aren’t entirely helpless. And operating behind the scenes can be as important or maybe even more. It’s us, who raise our children.”

“And then they go to their schools, where unlearning begins,” Vivianne stated, bitterly.

“Exactly. It’s difficult fight, but with great effort we can win it sometimes. Nobody tried this for your master though. His mother was expelled soon after birthing him. And it left him with nurses, blindly obedient to his father. The father constantly telling the boy, he’s the highest form of being, worthy off all the prize, respect and worship, simply for existing. Varian Kennert had many slaves. And they spoiled his only child treating him like the prince and showering with compliments, in hope to gain their master’s good graces, for worshipping his beloved son. Luckily the boy was bright enough to not believe blindly in all he heard. It’s such a wonder he turned out to be surprisingly reasonable man. Believe me, he’s not the bad person at heart, even with ingrained curse. He just needs someone to love him wisely.”

During Kari’s speech Vivianne calmed down at last and now was listening intently. “I seriously doubt I can be right female for the job. I can try but we are too different to make perfect alliance he expects us to be one day. Besides Artri never told me he loves me. Being honest I can’t explain why he had chosen me, such plain creature I am. Not half the woman which is expected by the side of the man like him. His father hates me for this. I’ve heard what he was shouting yesterday. I can’t say I like him but I think he’s right somehow.”

“Surely you’re gravely underestimating yourself,” Kareema smiled warmly.  
“You’re young, intelligent, amusing, honest, brave and pretty. Being him I would not hesitate.”

“My gut feeling is telling me it has to be much more than that.” Young slave disagreed. “I think it’s high time to ask. Actually, it was what I intended to do before I spotted you. Maybe if I’ll know it will be easier to decide what to do next.”

“Wait!” Kari tried to stop hot headed girl but to no avail.


	57. Before XL. Animal style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel devilishly satisfied to put the link to Biffy Clyro song sharing it's title with another chapter.  
> Animal Style by the best Scottish band.
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=YAsda7veaxo&vl=en
> 
> All I wanna feel's a little chemical rush  
> All I really know is that it won't take long  
> I'll eat you alive, I'm just a fucking animal.

After leaving confused Kari, Vivianne soon realised, she doesn’t even know where her master’s personal rooms are. She was only in hers and those her friends occupied and Artri took her from there to the main hall for presentation. The girl resolved to return to the garden to ask Keith. The physicist should know where his colleague’s chambers may be.

But before she could reach her chosen destination, walking fast, she nearly bumped into the person, she was looking for.  
Her hands accidentally touched something surprising. Those wet things between them scrunched under her fingers. She lowered her gaze and saw the bouquet of scarlet flowers the man was holding, some of them severely damaged.

“Squirrel, what are you doing here?” the black-maned exclaimed.

“And you?” she spat furiously. “Carrying the flowers to your former lover? Or are you both still an item?”

“What are you...” The male looked at her puzzled. But then his handsome features transformed into the widest smile, Vien ever saw on that pretty face.

“Oh, but now I see. Jealous, are we? And for what? I’m not asking you, who has breached your hymen, before I had my chance to dive between your folds, so you have no right to ask me about anything that happened ages ago. And now I’m faithful to you, insolent child. Three days! I can’t believe it!”

And the male pulled Vivianne into vicious kiss, soon to push her forcefully onto the wall, while trying to undress the girl here, where they were standing.

“Not in the corridor!” she hissed as soon as could disengage herself from the hot and needy mouth of the attacker.

The man complied, throwing his giggling quarry over one arm and heading to one of the empty guest rooms.

Being there she was literally thrown onto the bed, her clothes torn, to bare her now hairless charms. It seemed Artri forgot about the last fact and seeing his young lover like that between the legs, he nearly lost it.

The man made the loud sound, something between the grunt and howl, subtle and cultivated intellectual transformed into the wild animal, driven by the fiery lust.

His insistent mouth was on her slit in no time, sucking and kissing and eating like someone who starved for weeks and now found the table worthy of the kingly feast.

Vien wriggling beneath the man could not be able to stay silent, mewling and moaning with no inhibitions.

She thought about undressing him, but Artri seemed to not mind at all, so she let him have his way, responding only by spreading her knees wider in throughly welcoming gesture.

He kept her thighs open by the firm hold on them which was almost painful.

And, when he had enough of tasting, his hot tongue has been replaced by something far more substantial.

She tried to synchronise their movements, but the male was too driven by his only imperative now, to fill her as fast as possible.

So the girl surrendered completely, receiving his mad thrusts as they were coming and directing them, where her body needed it the most.

They reached the peak almost exactly at the same moment. Her morning fears and reservations dissolving into nothingness, the pure bliss. It was glorious. How her muscles contracted mightily, flooding her with overwhelming pleasure.

“I’m sorry,” Artri whispered, when regained fully conscious viewpoint. She could use it against him, to gain something from the male, but had no heart to accuse the man, who gave her so much delight.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” she kissed his long nose and giggled happily. What a rollercoaster her day had been from doubts through fear to that perfect bliss. And it has not ended yet!


	58. Before XLI. Be with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For purely technical reasons I have decided to split the story into a few dependent parts. It's because I have too many chapters already to navigate them comfortably. There are that many because they are short. They are short because English is not my native language and it takes too much effort to write something long in one go. And I prefer to update often, with short chunks, than wait until I'll be ready with more material. So the next installment should appear quite soon I hope. I have about 3000 words written for it but they are unfortunately for the middle part so the first chapters are yet to be made. It would be called “Vivianne in Disgrace”. Yes. That.

“You never called me like that, what changed your mind?” Artri blinked in amazement. “It’s almost like not you.”

“Nothing. Everything. Who knows?” Vien shrugged. “It just felt like the right moment. Now, if you excuse me, I have to clean myself after my first orgasm on Galdanede.“

“Oh, really? I was sure you had to suit yourself somehow already, I mean with your friends or...”

“And who’s jealous now, my lord? But no, it happens I did nothing of the sort.”

“I can’t tell, I’m not satisfied,” Artri smiled. “And I so wish you wouldn’t need anyone else, ever.”

“Possessive! And how do you know I need  _you_  in the first place?” she smirked. Teasing the monster was not the wisest move, but she couldn’t stop herself. Vien was relaxed now and her forwardness returned with the vengeance. Paradoxically, it was one of those things, that made her attractive to him.

“Why, my lady, you were more than willing!” He tried to sound casual but there was something almost desperate in his gaze. She could work with that. And not loving him made it so much easier.

“Can I get something to change?” she asked, abandoning gravely matters for the time being. “I guess I cannot parade around with the evidence of your savagery on me.”

“Yes, I’ll bring you a new dress and also some towels. There are none in this bathroom.” Artri was thankful for the possibility of getting away from unresolved issues.

He made himself presentable again and got up to do as she asked him for.

Vien gathered her ruined clothes around and turned on her side. And then she heard it.

“Holy shit!” Artri’s exclamation torn young slave abruptly from her nearly oblivion. She jumped from the bed to see what happened. It could be something serious. She rarely, if ever, heard her sophisticated master swearing.

“What is it?” She asked exasperated. Everything looked perfectly normal.

“Well, it seems the doors were opened. Something in the mechanism failed, and they were opened all the time,” the male groaned, positively devastated.

“You mean… oh.” The sense of it all getting to her at last. “Don’t worry, they are all in the garden and Kari most probably in her room still. Nobody heard what an animal you were.”

“Kari? You were talking to her?” The whole demeanour of the physicist changed suddenly after the mention of the woman.

“Why, how else could I know you both were lovers?”

“We were not lovers. It was just having sex. And it’s not the same.  _You_  particularly should know the difference!”  
He was almost shouting now. Anger and hurt. That’s what it was. It sounded like serious accusation. But what she could do? She had no the choice. Complicated situation, Vien found herself in, was all her owner’s doing. And now he was blaming his victim, for what exactly?

The girl was more than ready to strike back but her awakened survival instincts told her to abstain from outright confrontation. The sad fact was, here in foul XY Zone, she needed this man’s protection, especially from himself.

Being almost naked and with his seed smeared on her thighs she was in no position to argue. What if out of spite he’ll refuse her spare clothes? It was like an invitation to be manipulative. But if it’s what her stupid male wants, she’s ready to deliver.

“No need to be angry, my lord,” she whispered turning into perfectly submissive slave. “I so wish to give you exactly what you crave for. I’ve promised you to learn and so I will but I need more time. And your help. Please don’t hurt me!”

Vien didn’t suspect her bait to be taken so ardently. It was so easy she barely could believe it. His gaze mellowed to something infinitely soft and tender. Artri gathered her in his arms. “Baby. I will never… I mean who would like to mistreat someone so pure and good like you. It’s such a privilege to take care of most precious person. I promise...”

Vivianne interrupted him. “Please, don’t promise, don’t swear. Just try and it will be enough. I know it’s sometimes hard. Especially when one acts against their nature.”

He hugged her even more tightly.  
“You mean the curse? Of course you mean the curse. So they have told you. It was easy to predict someone would do that, eventually. I’m sorry. It should be me. But I was mortally afraid such wonderful creature would not want to have anything in common with the sorry aberration like me. But don’t worry, child. It’s of no consequence to our dealings. There are means to keep it fully under control. And if I must use heavy medication for the rest of my life so be it. I’ll do anything to keep you safe and satisfied.”

That  _anything_ reverberated loudly in Vivianne’s head. He knew exactly what would make her most satisfied. And had no slightest intention to grant that wish. So she had to take the rest of his speech with the big grain of salt too. But outwardly she didn’t let her reservations show.

“It’s all great and wonderful,” she said, “but now I really need that dress. Our guests would worry if we won’t show soon. So, if you would be so kind to bring it…”

“Yes, yes, mistress mine.” He was so eager to serve her now, it was almost hilarious. “I’ll be back in no time.”

When Artri left, Vien went to the bathroom to clean herself at last from the evidence of their wild coupling. The girl knew the male will have to enter, to bring her promised towels, so it was calculated. She hated using seductive techniques like these though. Being the creature of sincerity and simplicity when on Argossyne she always preferred to talk freely about anything that bothered her. Just straight and efficient bilateral communication. To have to resort to traditionally feminine ways, typical for most primitive societies, where persons of her gender had no public rights, pained her greatly. Another thing she should hate this man for.

When Kennert returned, he could not take his gaze from her. It was like she predicted. Kari was probably right. Despite all his enormous achievements there was something in proud and dominating man that, to a certain extent, resembled former motherless boy, yearning for undivided attention of any woman, who could give him unconditional and selfless love.

She herself has got none such cravings for the hypothetical father figure. She didn’t even had one! And both her mothers left her very early. Gabrielle didn’t live long enough to see her birth and Melissa, the one who carried her, perished soon after. Vivianne had very vague memory of the latter. It was sad but Vien never felt the lack of true parents acutely. Much older Christine, the result of Gabrielle’s short affair with one David Dokken, was everything she needed, the substitute mother, perfect older sister, role model and also the best friend and confidante.

Now, when she was thinking about it, Vien had to admit that maybe it was not so simple. Because, well, somehow she always preferred much older men as bed partners. She was convinced it’s because of their experience and rich, mature personalities. Boys close to her age, that few who were potentially available in her circles at least, always seemed to her clueless, boring and not interesting enough in comparison. Vien didn’t want to have anything in common with them, let alone any kind of intimate affair. And when it came to choose the one to deflower her, when it was time to, she had chosen one of her former teachers. His name was Wotan Sawter, and he was eighteen years her senior. Exactly two times older than she at the moment, like Vien liked to recall. She asked Chriss, if it’s acceptable to have as her first, the one she’s not in love with, but her wise sister only smiled and said.  
“You do not enter lifetime long relationship with the man. It’s just sex. And when you like him enough and are sure he will be good to you why hesitate. It’s much better to get rid of your virginity that way, than by one of our enemies in case the worst happens. Plus I know my resolute little sister is far from innocent prude, so I may presume it should be a mere technicality for you.”

And so Vivianne did as she was told. The experience was pleasant enough for her she volunteered to repeat it two times more. Her feelings for Wotan remained friendly, but then again, they had not enough time to evolve eventually into anything more serious, because the girl was captured soon after.

Now, thinking about this, she had to admit that, despite good and throughly calculated intentions, the idea somehow backfired. And heavily. Because if she could delay her first experience with the man and still was a virgin, well, at least technically a virgin, when Artri Kennert turned his gaze toward her for the first time, maybe he would deflower her himself and they would have a chance to talk peacefully after.

Bad luck had it, she was already breached, so the male had no reservations to left her in the custody of his men, just because he was busy with his job-related matters. It was a miracle of sorts, after the way they treated her, she did not become frigid and her young body was as perfectly responsive as before to proper and skilled stimulation. And Artri  _was_  skilled. Even when losing control and especially when he was not.

The irony of it all. He would be that perfect chosen partner for her if only she had a free choice. Like really free. And how come he still felt in his rights to demand anything from the woman, he mercilessly doomed to such outrageous experience. Not one, but two times, being himself the main instrument of her torment after the failed attempt to flee with Jon Caroll.  
There were tears in the girl’s eyes threatening to fall when the name of her best male friend appeared in her mind. She had new friends now, which was wonderful but still pitied the loss of this one, who sacrificed so much for Vivianne’s well-being not demanding anything in return.

Artri noticed immediately her lowered mood and glassy eyes.  
“What’s wrong, sweetest darling?” His concern was genuine but in the light of what she was just thinking it sounded falsely to the core.

“Nothing special,” she tried to smile against the urge to shout and swear.  
“I’m shaken after yesterday is all.” Her whole posture was almost apologetic at the moment. It worked wonders because the haughty male lowered his gaze like a scolded child.

“I’m sorry, I had to expose you to such an unpleasant experience. Stanny rebuked me severely for this. And I’m fully aware some of my remarks were beneath any appropriate standards.”

“You remember what you’ve said, master?” she asked surprised he can be that self-conscious of his misdeeds.

“I’m barely worthy of the title you’ve just given me after my terrible blunder. Any amount of apologising wouldn’t be enough. I… These red flowers were for you. I wanted to thank you properly for what you’ve done for the sake of my damned position, but, apparently, I have failed even with such a simple task.”

She didn’t want to keep him completely upset, for her goals it was vital to have him close to satisfied, so she smiled mischievously and said. “What you have done was far better than gifting your slave with some weed no matter how pretty or sweet smelling. It really helped me to relax and forgot about things I cannot change even if for the short moment.”

His features brightened after that like by magic. “So my mistress is satisfied with her slave’s performance?”

“Well, it was not exactly the way humble slave should treat his mistress, but yes, she was. And now help me please to get out of this bath and to dress. I hope you’re capable of the latter to the same extent at least as of the opposite actions.”

So the girl was lifted from the water and wrapped up in a huge towel. After she was dry Artri helped her to dress in two layered gown of delicate muslin, a bit shy from being translucent. It was soft and comfortable, yet stylish, pretty and original, like the rest of the clothes he provided her with so far. Vivianne’s hair was combed expertly soon after and they were ready to join their guests for approaching dining time.

Before they left the room Vien took her master by the hand to show the others they are perfectly united. Together they were real eye candy. The power couple in the making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the story so far. It would be nice to know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually it's kind of AU to my main universe for this pairing. It shares with original universe, which was invented as the first one, many characters, not only main ones, but their stories are in many points different. Also original stories are far more explicit when it comes both to sex and violence. This one, intended for AO3, is heavily censored in comparison to them.


End file.
